


The Perilous Road

by Tyrannical_Rex



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Epic Battles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Silly, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannical_Rex/pseuds/Tyrannical_Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are a powerful team. But Hawkmoth is stepping up his game. He is creating more dangerous and unstable villains. From a woman who wants to purify nature by eradicating all humans, to a deranged pyromaniac bent on burning the entire city to the ground. But Hawkmoth isn't the only villain they have to face. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a long a dangerous journey ahead of them. Will these battles bring them closer together or literally rip them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seeds of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so try to not to be too harsh. Though I will appreciate constructive criticism as improving myself and my writing abilities is always a plus.

“Oh no, I’m going to be late for school again!” Marinette yelled as she ran around her room jamming her pencils and notebooks into her backpack. She couldn’t be late again, otherwise she would get detention.

It’s not her fault its difficult to fight Akumas late at night and still be able to get up in the morning to get to school on time. It’s not her fault Hawkmoth decides to create Akumas at 12:00 am, forcing Chat Noir and herself to spend most of their nights on the streets of Paris to defeat and capture the Akumas.

“Don’t eat so quickly Marinette, you could choke. I’d have to give you the Heimlich maneuver in front of all the customers,” said Tom, watching Marinette practically fall down the stairs with a croissant in her mouth.

“If I take my time Dad, I’ll be late for school and I’ll get detention,” she replied with a mouthful of croissant.

“Now Marinette, we told you a thousand times, not to stay up late at night. If you actually went to bed at the same time as the rest of us, you might actually be able to wake up early enough to open the store with your father and I,” Sabine commented. “I assume you were doing your homework all night again.”

“Uh… yeah, you know how much work Chemistry is, with having to write out the lab procedures and all that stuff,” Marinette quickly responded.

“I suppose so,” Sabine replied. “Have a good day at school!”

“I will, thanks Mom,” Marinette yelled as she ran out the front door and into the streets of Paris.

“Why does Hawkmoth hate sleep?” Marinette blurted out as she was running to school. “Can he do something else other than create supervillains? Doesn’t he have anything better to do on a Sunday night? Like, oh I don’t know, SLEEP?!”

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s bag when she heard Marinette raise her voice. “Well that’s just what Hawkmoth does as a supervillain, he will not rest until he has obtained both Chat Noir’s and your own Miraculous, and you must never let that happen.”

Marinette sighed, “I know that, but why does he have to do it so late at night, can’t he do it in the afternoon or even the evening.”

Tikki smiled, “Well, that’s just part of being a superhero Marinette, there are no time offs, no holidays, no vacations, it’s a 24-hour job that you must always be prepared for.”

Marinette said nothing. She knew that Tikki was right, that she was carrying a big responsibility, and she had to always be there to protect the people of Paris from Hawkmoth and anyone who would dare to threaten the city.

She practically flew up the steps of the school and bolted straight for her class. Less than a second after she stepped foot into the classroom the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at the very least, she would not have detention today.

“If you arrived a second later Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I would have marked you tardy,” the professor stated, staring at her with her arms crossed.

“Sorry, I promise I’ll be early next time,” Marinette apologized.

The professor sighed, “That’s what you always say Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Now take your seat, the lesson is beginning.”

Marinette walked over to her seat. Her heart gave a little flutter as she passed by Adrien. She then took her seat beside Alya.

Alya gave her a funny look before saying, “Girl, why are you always late?”

Marinette shrugged, “I just like sleeping in.”

Alya raised her eyebrows, “That’s it? No other reason?”

“Uh … well … I had to finish my Chemistry homework,” Marinette nervously replied.

“It’s Monday, and the lab report is not due till Friday,” Alya responded.

Marinette stammered for a second, “Oh, well I … I … I just like to get things done early so I won’t have to worry about it later.”

Alya gave her a suspicious look before finally turning back to the front and began jotting down the notes that were up on the board. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, and followed suit.

 

* * *

 

 

After school had ended, Marinette and Alya walked down the steps of school together. Alya had just begun describing the Akuma fight that occurred last night.

“Marinette you should have seen it, The Demolisher was smashing through cars and buildings trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir. At one point he cornered them and then he picked up a car and threw it right at them. But Chat Noir jumped towards the car, and using his Cataclysm he destroyed the car. Then Ladybug leaped over Chat Noir and threw this super glue at The Demolisher’s hands right when he picked up another car. The car was stuck to his fingers and he couldn’t get it off. Then Ladybug swung right at him and delivered a quick but strong kick. The Demolisher lost his balance and fell over. With the added weight of the car and the fact he could no longer use his hands, he couldn’t pick himself off the ground. Then Ladybug took his construction hat and broke it, and then, well you know what she did; purified the akuma and reverted everything back to normal. It was amazing, one of the best akuma fights I’d ever seen. I’m so happy I got it on the Ladyblog!” Alya excitedly recounted.

Marinette smiled, but then her eyes widened as she said, “Wait you were up that late at night and still able to make it to school on time?!”

Alya winked and wagged her finger, “A reporter is never tired, not when there is news to be reported.”

“You’ll make a great reporter Alya,” Marinette exclaimed.

They both jumped when they heard a loud voice yelling at the top of her lungs “SAVE THE TREES! SAVE THE TREES! BOYCOTT BLAZERS; THE DESTROYER OF MOTHER NATURE!”

They turned and saw a tall red head woman with a business suit walking around holding up flyers. As she was walking she noticed that Marinette and Alya were staring at her and she immediately approached them. As she approached them, Marinette noticed she had a yellow daisy in her breast pocket.

“Hello I’m here to spread the news,” she proclaimed.

“The news of what?” Alya asked.

“The news that Blazers Incorporated is destroying forests and ruining mother nature to build more factories abroad,” she replied with a bitter voice.

“Oh, I see,” Alya replied.

“Oh, where are my manners, I yell at people and don’t tell them my name I’m Marie Marguerite, I don’t mean to brag but I consider myself to be Paris’ top environmentalist. Would you like to take a flyer?” she asked.

Alya shrugged, “Uh. Sure why not, got to protect the planet.” Alya grabbed two flyers from Marie’s hand.

Marie smiled, “Thank you for your support. Wish me luck, I’m attending a meeting with them tomorrow morning. Their entire board of executives are going to be there; I’m going to stop them from destroying our planet no matter what it takes.”

And with that Marie walked off continuing to shout at people.

“Hi Marinette and Alya.”

“AHHHHHH! ADRIEN! WHA WHAA WH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Marinette yelled.

Adrien smiled, “Well some of the guys organized a soccer game, it’s going to be boys vs girls, and we need you on the girls’ team.”

Alya smiled at Marinette, “Of course we’d love to play, we love soccer, right Marinette?” She said as she jabbed Marinette with her elbow.

“Of course I love sucker, UH I MEAN SACKER, I MEAN UH, YOU KNOW …. SOCCER!” Marinette screamed nearly hitting Alya as she flailed her arms around.

“Cool, see you at the park,” he said as he waved good-bye and walked away.

Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette, “Girl you need to control yourself around him.”

Marinette sighed, “I know, I just, I just become so nervous when he talks to me.”

“You need someone to speak for you, like if you were possessed by Puppet Master. Though I doubt she’d care about relationship issues, being a little girl and all. She’d probably make you run away in fear of cooties,” Alya snickered.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and Alya joined up with the others at the park for the soccer game. It was Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Ivan vs Marinette, Alya, Mylène, and Alix. Ivan and Marinette were goalies, Nino and Alya were defence, and Adrien, Kim, Mylène and Alix were strikers.

“Hey Kim, pass to me, I’m open!” Adrien yelled from across the field.

Kim kicked the ball over Mylène who tried to header it, but was too short to hit the ball. Adrien got the ball and began running towards Marinette. He quickly ran past Alya and proceeded to take a shot right at the top left part of their ‘goal’ (which were lampposts). Marinette leaped through the air and caught the ball, proceeding to roll on the ground as she landed and immediately stood up with the ball under her arm with a smug grin.

Adrien’s jaw hung open, “Wow, great save Marinette.”

Marinette felt her cheeks turning red, but she still maintained her smug grin. Letting her competitive side as well as her desire to show off in front of Adrien get the best of her, she kicked the ball as hard as she could into the air.

The ball began spinning in the air and started turning away from the field and towards their ‘out of bounds’ area.

“I’ll get it,” Alya sighed.

“LOOK OUT DUDE!” Nino yelled.

Marinette’s attention turned from the ball to the ground, and she soon saw what Nino was talking about; a man holding several pieces of paper was walking across the park looking at his papers and did not see the ball that was headed straight for him.

The ball made a loud sound as it impacted with the man’s head and bounced away. The man immediately dropped his papers and clutched his head.

They all ran over to the man, Marinette, no longer feeling smug, now feeling extremely embarrassed, was the first to reach him.

“I’m so sorry sir, are you ok?” she asked in a panic state.

The man scratched his head and looked up, but instead of looking angry, looked very calm.  
“Oh that’s quite alright dear. It was an accident. Plus, the size, weight, and air speed velocity of the ball would not be enough to cause extensive brain damage,” he quickly responded.

“What?” Kim asked, puzzled at his response.

“Eh, it was a little conversation starter. You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not the sociable type, my field of study is more about studying rather then communicating, so I lack the skills required to start a regular conversation,” the man said bashfully.

Marinette took a close look at the man. He was wearing a large white lab coat, with pencils and pens in his pocket protector. On his coat it said Prof. P. Puce. He seemed to be in his mid to late forties, with bits of gray appearing in his brown hair.

“Well what do you study?” Alya asked.

“What’s with all these drawings of bugs?” Alix asked, picking up his papers.

The man smiled, “Well that answers your question, I study insects. I am Professor Peter Puce, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Alix handed him his papers, and he looked through them with boyish grin. “They are fascinating creatures, insects I mean, wouldn’t you agree?”

Mylène shivered, “No, they’re creepy.”

Professor Puce shrugged, “Well they are not the most adorable or attractive creatures on this earth, but they are some of the most vital. Bees for instance pollinate flowers which helps them grow. The praying mantis and ladybugs eat aphids which can eat plants, thus they help farmers.”

“What about the locusts and mosquitos?” Adrien piped in.

“Well, locusts are very dangerous to crops as they can devour entire fields. But in some Asian, African, and Middle Eastern countries they are seen as a delicacy,” Puce replied.

“Yuck,” Mylène blurted out.

Professor Puce gave a soft chuckle, “Well to you it sounds disgusting but to another culture it is delicious. For instance, you might not think of mixing gravy and cheese with fries, but in Canada they do; it’s called poutine.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “now mosquitos on the other hand don’t serve much purpose to humans and can spread diseases like Malaria, but they are eaten by other insects and animals. Hundreds of species on earth eat insects for food, so if insects were to suddenly die out, several species would die out from starvation, which in turn would cause other animals to die from starvation, creating a chain reaction that would be devastating to the earth’s ecosystem. So while you may not like insects, you should respect them for their roles on this planet.”

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Alya asked, “What do you want to learn from insects?”

“Well, this may sound a bit ridiculous, but, I happen to be interested in cross species genetics,” Professor Puce stated.

“You mean like, giving humans the abilities of insects and stuff?” Nino questioned.

“Correct, ants for instance, can lift 10 to 50 times their own body weight, think how helpful that would be, increasing the physical strength of anyone. Even someone like me would be able to lift objects that would weigh over 1000kg with ease. Fleas can leap a distance of 4 inches. To us that is pitiful, but that is about 100 times a flea’s height. People could jump across seemingly impossible cliffs with no problems, almost as if there was a significantly smaller amount of gravity,” Professor Puce excitedly explained.

“That sounds like some kind of 60’s comic book villain,” Kim snickered.

“I’ve heard that one before,” he responded with a sigh. “My other colleagues think the idea is ridiculous and foolhardy, but I’ll show them. I’ll get funding for my experiments and become a world renowned genius. Maybe even win a Nobel Prize.”

There was a long silence before Professor Puce spoke up, “Well, good afternoon.” And with nod of his head, he walked off.

“That was a little weird,” Alya stated.

“Tell me about it, I tell you this, if he didn’t leave, he’d start telling us about how he was going to marry a flea, and how he'd be late for his tea party with ants,” Kim joked.

They all erupted into laughter before returning to their soccer game. After the soccer game had ended, which the boys won, Kim challenged Alix to race, claiming that the last one didn’t count due to the fact that she got akumatized. After the race had ended with Alix winning, (Kim stormed off muttering about how he wasn’t in his top form today) they all decided to go home.

Marinette walked over to the bakery and opened the front door. Her father was at the front counter and waved to her.

“Hello Marinette, you’re home rather late.”

Marinette replied, “Well there was a soccer game with a lot of other kids and they asked me and Alya to play.”

“Was Adrien there?”

Caught off guard by his question she nearly tripped as she walked to the stairs. “Uh, yeah, he was there, as were a lot of the other guys.”

“He seems like a nice guy,” Sabine chimed in.

“Oh he’s amazing, he’s so sweet and friendly and he cares about everyone, he never wants to hurt anyone’s feelings and….” She paused when she saw her parents staring at her, both with large grins on their face.

“Yeah, he seems nice,” she said flatly as she continued up the stairs.

She sighed and she plopped herself down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

“Thankfully I got home just in time to watch The Best Get the Best,” she said with a bit of joy in her voice.

The Best Get the Best was kind of like Wipeout, contestants go through these obstacle courses with all these hilarious over the top booby traps, like pits to chocolate, giant rubber mallets swinging down at you, spinning platforms over a big pool of water, and a bunch of other goofy things. At the end of the courses, the contestant gets to pick a curtain to lift to see what prize they get. Depending on how well they did, they can receive better prizes. Hence the Best contestants can Get the Best prizes. There are also brief interviews with the contestant to ask them a bit about their personal life and what they hope to win.

A tall man appeared on screen wearing a bright red suit and neatly combed black hair, holding a microphone, “Welcome back to The Best Get the Best, I’m your host Jim Jeu!”

Marinette smiled, Jim Jeu was the host and creator of the show, he radiated so much energy and charisma that it was impossible to not smile when watching him.

“I’m here today with our newest contestant, Marcus Hedox. Hey Marcus how’ ya doin,” Jim said patting Marcus’ back.

“Um, Ok I guess,” said the timid teenager.

“Now Marcus what are you hoping to win?”

Marcus paused for a moment before saying, “Something nice I suppose.”

“Something nice,” Jim repeated, “Well if you can perform well, I guarantee you will win ‘something nice’, and now let’s get down to the courses.”

Marinette really got into the show as always. Whenever Marcus got hit by something big and silly; she would wince, when he passed the courses; she cheered. After a while her parents came up and joined her.

The show was coming to an end and the obstacle courses were beaten. Marcus stood on top of a stage that had three curtains. Jim Jeu was prancing around and skipped towards Marcus which brought a chuckle out of everyone in the audience.

“Now Marcus let’s see what you can win.” He said as he pointed towards a television screen, “you did rather well, so you can win a fabulous Ferrari, a custom made Chat Noir costume, or, an all expenses paid trip to Australia. Personally I’d like to keep the Chat Noir costume for myself,” he whispered into his microphone with a giggle which made the audience giggle as well. “Now which curtain do you want to open.”

Marcus stared very hard at the three curtains before finally saying, “Curtain #1.”

Marinette said, “That’s the Ferrari.”

“It’s the Chat Noir costume,” Tom exclaimed.

“Oh it has to be the trip to Australia,” Sabine stated.

“And let’s see what you’ve won … drum roll please,” Jim said slyly.

A drumroll started which brought another chuckle out of the audience. The curtain slowly lifted and the lights shined upon the stage to reveal … a Ferrari.

“Congratulations, Marcus you’ve just won a Ferrari, now how do you feel?” Jim Jeu shouted.

“Ha, told you!” Marinette shouted pumping her fist into the air.

Marcus tapped Jim on the shoulders and whispered something into his ear. Jim’s smile faded from his face.

“Can you say that again please, into the mic?” Jim asked.

“I don’t have my license,” Marcus muttered into the microphone.

There was a long awkward silence in the studio until Jim’s smile suddenly came back as he shouted, “Well that certainly is CARazy news!”

This caused the entire audience to roar with laughter. Tom gave a hearty laugh and even Sabine had a hard time hiding her smirk. Marinette on the other hand rolled her eyes. This was the only thing she didn’t like about Jim Jeu, he absolutely LOVED puns. Just as much as Chat Noir.

“I bet he and Chat Noir would make the best of friends. They’d spend hours writing down their ‘best’ puns,” Marinette muttered to herself.

“Well, Marcus, I guess this is more a gift for your parents until you get your license, until next time Paris, I’m Jim Jeu and you just watched, The Best Get the Best,” Jim said with a wink to the camera, just before the credits started to roll.

Marinette got up from the sofa and stretched her arms and gave a loud yawn, “I think I’ll go to bed early today.”

“Good, maybe for once you can wake up early enough to get to school on time,” Sabine said as she yawned.

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll wake up early for school tomorrow,” Marinette proudly proclaimed as she went to her room.

This was good, no akuma, she had some time to actually work on her lab report, she got to watch The Best Get the Best, she would get plenty of rest, there was no way she was going to be late for school.

 

* * *

 

 

“OH CRAP I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” Marinette yelled.

This couldn’t be happening, she did a bit of her lab report and went to bed early. Why was she going to be late?

She stared at her alarm clock as it read 8:30, and asked herself why hadn’t it woken her up. It took a second before she realized a very important part; she forgot to set it.

“I thought you said you would definitely be able to wake up early today,” Sabine said with a grin.

Marinette said nothing, she soon repeated all the steps that occurred the day before; grab croissant, her father telling her to eat slowly, making a mad dash to the school. But she heard the one thing she didn’t want to hear; the school bell rang; before she got to class. With a defeated sigh she walked over to her classroom.

She stepped into the classroom and she felt all eyes focusing on her.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, did you remember what you said yesterday,” said the professor sternly.

Why was everyone reminding her that she said she would be early? Didn’t they have anything else to do?

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry,” she squeaked.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to give you detention. Stay here 10 minutes after school ends,” the professor replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s OK Marinette, there’s always tomorrow,” Tikki pipped up trying to be optimistic.

“Yeah I guess so,” Marinette replied not fully paying attention; she was staring out the window and saw Adrien walking to his limo, the Gorilla was opening the door to escort him home.

The professor had left the classroom to deliver some files which gave Marinette and Tikki a chance to talk.

“Marinette if you like Adrien so much, you should ask him out.”

Marinette groaned and closed her eyes, “Tikki we both know how well that goes, remember yesterday, and pretty much ever other day I’ve talked to him. I’m pathetic, I can save Paris and fight supervillains without being so much as even flinching, but I’m too nervous to talk to a boy.”

“You’re not pathetic Marinette, you’re just a teenager with hormones,” Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette gave a slight smirk at the remark.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ignorant fools!” Marie yelled to herself as she walked away from Blazers Inc.

“Idiots, lunatics, heartless cynics. They’ll destroy the planet just to make a quick buck.”

She had gone to Blazers Inc. to discuss with them their plans to cut down several forests to build their high pollution factories in areas that had been very clean and economically intact for a long time.

They ignored all her questions and concerns. They made no mention of planting more trees to make up for the ones to be cut. They made no mention of their ways to use more renewable resources and to cut back on their greenhouse emission.

One chairman had gone to far as to tell her, “Listen, no one but you care about the stupid trees. There’s plenty of them around the world. If you love them so much, go plant some, you crazy tree hugger. If all companies listened to people like you, we’d still be in the stone age.”

She stopped and sat at a bench and placed her hand on her forehead. She needed to think of some way to stop them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, frustration, anger, disappointment, and sadness. Such a wonderful combination of emotions. A perfect combination for my evil little Akumas,” Hawkmoth joyfully proclaimed as the window in his lair opened, exposing his lair to sunlight, causing his Akumas to fly around.

He opened his left hand as an Akuma landed on it. He placed his right hand on top of it as he felt the darkness slowly creep into it. As he lifted his right hand he saw that the once white and clean Akuma was now a mixture of purple and black. The Akuma immediately flew out of his hands and began flying towards the window.

“Fly away my little Akuma, and take control of her clean green heart!” he viciously yelled.

The Akuma flew across Paris until it found Marie, still sitting at a bench now looking at one of her flyers she was carrying. As she was looking over her flyers, the Akuma flew into her breast pocket; right into her bright yellow daisy.

Marie suddenly heard a calm and deep voice in her head, “Mother Nature, I am Hawkmoth. I understand you want to make the world green. A very noble cause. I want to help you. I’m giving you the power to control nature itself. All I ask is for one simple thing. Bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?”

“It’s a deal Hawkmoth,” Mother Nature cooed.


	2. The Forces of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face their first adversary in this story; Mother Nature, an angry environmentalist who now wants to eliminate humans from the equation with her powers of nature. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Mother Nature and return the balance of nature to normal? Or will they fall victim to; the forces of nature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many new Akumatized characters to appear. There will be more. Some will be very creepy and disturbing, others, a bit more lighthearted.

“Finally out of detention,” Marinette triumphantly proclaimed as she finally walked out of the front doors.

As she was walking down the stairs outside the school she spotted Alya who waved to her.

“Marinette, over here.”

Marinette strolled over to Alya with a grateful smile.

“Thanks for waiting Alya.”

“No problem girl. That’s what friends are for,” Alya said patting Marinette on the back.

“Hi Marinette”

“UUUUUHHHHH, hi Adrien!” Marinette yelled, almost having a heart attack.

“I just wanted to say you were really awesome at the soccer game yesterday,” Adrien exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were so good at soccer.”

“Well, I played a lot with my father when I was younger.” Marinette squeaked.

Adrien smiled, “You’re awesome at everything Marinette, fashion designing, video games, sports, probably even more things that I can’t think of.”

“Why don’t you ask him to go see a movie with you,” Alya whispered into Marinette’s ear.

“Uh, you movie see me?” Marinette asked.

“Huh?” Adrien asked.

“Uh, movie watch me, you with see movie?” Marinette stammered.

“What about movies? Oh … that reminds me, Nino and I were planning on seeing a movie tomorrow, would you and Alya like to come along?”

“Sure, we love movies, right Marinette?” Alya smirked at Marinette.

Marinette didn’t hear her. She spaced out after Adrien asked her to go to the movies with him.

“Of course, I love you Adrien, AH I MEAN I ADRIEN LOVE, I MEAN I LOVE MOVIES!” Marinette screamed.

Adrien smiled again, “Great, the movie starts at 5:00 pm tomorrow.”

Sure, the day might not have started off well. With Marinette forgetting to set her alarm clock and being late for class. Sure she might have gotten detention and was slightly humiliated in front of her classmates, including Adrien. But there were still several hours left in the day. Also, most importantly, she was going to the movies with Adrien Agreste tomorrow. The day was getting better and better. Nothing could spoil it, not even an Akuma.

A loud scream brought Marinette back into reality. Marinettte, Adrien, and Alya turned to see a group of people screaming and running away from the park.

The three of them sprinted towards the park and stopped at the entrance.

“Oh my God,” Marinette whispered.

The park was turned into a thick forest. Trees had sprouted everywhere. Not only that, but the trees’ roots had erupted from the ground and were ripping the fountain and the carousel out of the ground and tossing them across the park. The lampposts were being squeezed by the roots until the glass shattered, and soon the metal poles holding up the glass were snapped.

At the centre of the park through the thickets was a red-headed woman. She wore a green business suit that was covered in leaves and dirt. Her arms were either completely covered in vines or were actually vines. Her hair was covered with thorns and sported a single rose. Her neck was surrounded with petals, which made it appear as if her head were on a giant flower. As the woman turned to look at the destruction the plants were causing. Marinette spotted a bit of yellow on her business suit; a yellow daisy!

“Wait a minute, that woman in the centre of the park, that’s the same woman we saw yesterday. What was her name again, the environmentalist?” Marinette asked.

“Marie Marguerite,” Alya remembered.

“Well whoever she is, it looks like she’s been Akumatized,” Adrien whispered. “Come on it’s not safe here, we need to leave.”

Adrien turned and ran away from the park, Marinette quickly followed, but she stopped when she realized that Alya was still at the park entrance.

“ALYA!” Marinette yelled.

“Don’t worry about me just run. I’ve got to get this for the Ladyblog, plus, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon, they’ll save the day as always,” Alya said waving Marinette away.

Marinette thought about yelling something back to her, something about her being crazy, but decided to just continue running. She lost sight of Adrien, but she assumed he managed to get away safely.

“It’s time Marinette,” Tikki proclaimed.

“You’re right. TIKKI SPOTS ON!” Marinette yelled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien turned around after he had reached at the corner of the school. He expected to see Marinette and Alya behind them but they were nowhere to be seen. He didn’t have time to worry about that as Adrien, but as Chat Noir, saving people was part of a daily exercise.

“Come on Plagg it’s time to transform.”

“You still haven’t fed me today Adrien, I better get some delicious Camembert after you deal with this Akuma,” Plagg bitterly mumbled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. Does Plagg care about anything other than cheese?

“PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug swung over to the park and landed on one of the many trees that had sprouted out of the ground. She began leaping across the trees until she spotted the Akumatized woman standing in the middle of the park. She began brainstorming ideas on how to deal with her when a familiar voice spoke up.

“Always a pleasure to see you my lady,” Chat Noir said with a little bow.

“Likewise Chat Noir,” Ladybug replied.

“Looks like nature girl here really likes plants,” Chat Noir commented.

“Yup, now I wonder where the Akuma is located.”

“Do you think it would help if we told her that Earth day was a few months ago.”

“Do you always have to make a pun,” Ladybug groaned.

Chat Noir chuckled, “Of course, puns are great, they add a bit of humor and fun into a conversation. Do you watch The Best Get the Best?”

“Duh, everyone in Paris watches it,” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Well, Jim Jeu is like the King of Puns, his puns always bring a smile to my face, I consider him a role model.”

“That show would be a lot better if he stopped doing puns.”

Chat Noir gasped, “My Lady, that is incredibly offensive to all pun lovers. His puns practically make the show.”

“Puns don’t make a show Chat.”

“True, but they make it a million times better.”

“More like a million times worse.”

They continued to argue over the whole ‘art’ of puns until a loud scream brought them back to reality. They turned their attention back to the Akumatized woman. They saw that a man was being held by the ankles upside down by a vine over some kind of carnivorous plant with a large mouth full of sharp teeth.

“What did I do!?” the man yelled.

“You were caught littering, thus causing harm to the planet,” the woman huffed.

“No I didn’t, I threw out my garbage.”

“Then explain that cup on the ground over there.”

She pointed to a garbage can that was a few metres away, as Ladybug starred, she saw a single cup beside it.

“So I missed the can, big deal, it’s just one piece of garbage. The world’s not going to end.”

The woman scowled, “That’s the problem with people, they always say, ‘oh it’s just one tree’ or ‘it’s just one more piece of garbage.’ Well that ends today. I am Mother Nature, the ruler of all that is clean and pure in this world, and you filthy humans will no longer be around to destroy it, and you will be the first to go.”

Seeing what was about to happen, Ladybug immediately swung down towards Mother Nature and the captured man. As the man was dropped, Ladybug swung over the carnivorous plant and grabbed the man around the waist, she lifted her legs up to avoid the carnivorous plant as it snapped its jaw shut.

Chat Noir dove towards the ground and slid across the dirt towards the plant, extending his staff as he slid, he swung the staff as hard as he could at the stem of the carnivorous plant severing its head from the stem. The head was launched into the air and dropped to the floor in a limp and frozen position.

“NO!” Mother Nature yelled. “My little baby, my precious child,” she sobbed as he desperately clutched the severed plant in her arms, like a mother carrying a child. She then furiously glared directly at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Man if looks could kill, Chat Noir thought to himself.

Ladybug released the man; who immediately sprinted towards the exit. Mother Nature continued to glare viciously at Ladybug and Chat Noir before she finally saying, “Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Perfect timing, I needed to kill you anyways, thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down.”

Mother Nature raised her arms into the air, “Play time my children, do whatever you want with their flesh and bones, but bring me the earrings and ring, we need to deliver those to our friend.”

At once several plants emerged from the ground. Vines and roots whipping around the air, darting towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug began spinning her yo-yo in a circle in front of her to deflect the incoming plants, while Chat Noir began twirling his staff to produce similar results.

Mother Nature growled in frustration as the vines and roots were knocked away and raised her arms again. Again, more plants tore the ground open and reached towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, who again twirled their Yo-yo and staff to defend themselves.

“You know the root of your problem is that you keep trying to send these roots and vines at us, and we’re doing just vine!” Chat Noir hollered at Mother Nature.

Mother Nature was clearly getting frustrated (Not that Ladybug blamed her, those puns would annoy her too). She then snapped her finger and yelled out, “Well then, allow me to mix up my strategy!”

She raised her right hand and proceeded to blow into the palm of her hand. Immediately dozens upon dozens of leaves blew from her hand and into Ladybug and Chat Noir. They both raised their weapons as hundreds of leaves were blowing around them.

“I can’t see a thing!” Chat Noir yelled out.

“Just keep twirling your staff, it should protect you!” Ladybug yelled back.

Just as she finished responding to Chat Noir, she felt something wrap around her ankle. Before she could even yell, she was lifted into the air and hung upside down, a brief yelp from Chat meant that he had just been grabbed too.

The leaves immediately dropped to the floor and Ladybug could see what was happening; A root had emerged from the ground while they were blinded by the leaves and grabbed them by the ankles; the leaves were just a distraction to hide Mother Nature’s attack.

“Now since you guys haven’t done any harm to the planet yet, I’ll cut you a deal; give me your Miraculous and I will let you live.”

“Never!” Ladybug yelled.

“So what you’re saying is, if we give you our Miraculous you’ll leaf us alone?” Chat Noir snickered.

“Of course,” Mother Nature responded.

“Well I’m afraid I’d have to agree with My Lady, we’ll never give you our Miraculous.”

“Well then, I will take it off your rotting corpses!” Mother Nature screamed. “Rip them apart my beauties.”

Ladybug felt another root grab her other ankle. Chat Noir felt another root grab his. Soon that tickling feeling was replaced with growing discomfort as they felt the roots began pulling their ankles, with the pain spreading to their joints.

“If we don’t do something fast, we’ll split,” said Chat Noir.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at one of the roots grabbing her ankles and began tugging on it.

“Ha, you think that’s going to stop my plants? You’ll be ripped limb from limb before that works. The plants obey my thoughts, they do what I want them to do,” Mother Nature scoffed.

Ladybug knew Mother Nature was right. But Mother Nature had just given them some important information; she needed to focus to move her plants. She had to think of someway to distract Mother Nature.

“She seemed to hate litter, maybe we can knock over the trashcan to bring her attention to something less painful,” Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

“Good thinking kitty,” chirped Ladybug.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the nearby trashcan and pulled it back. The trashcan toppled over, spilling garbage across the dirt.

Mother Nature turned to look at the noise and screamed. She immediately ran over towards the trashcan, picking up the split contents.

Ladybug felt the grip of the roots begin to slip and at once she wrapped the yo-yo around the roots and pulled. The roots were quickly torn out of the ground and she immediately did the same to the roots holding Chat Noir.

“Thanks My Lady,” Chat Noir smiled.

“No problem kitty,” Ladybug grinned.

They both turned their attention to Mother Nature who had just finished putting all the garbage back into the can.

“Stop this madness before you cover the entire city in plants!” Ladybug shouted.

“NEVER!” Mother Nature yelled, “But I am through wasting time with you. Winds take me away.”

Mother Nature raised her arms again; a giant leaf grew out of her left hand. She grabbed it and raised it above her head. A large gust of wind suddenly rushed through the park and Mother Nature was lifted off the ground and began floating away.

“She’s getting away!” Ladybug screamed.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Mother Nature and wrapped it around her feet. She was then yanked forward as Mother Nature continued to float away. Chat Noir leapt towards Ladybug and wrapped his arms around her legs. The two superheroes were then lifted off the ground and began floating with Mother Nature.

“Get off,” Mother Nature growled.

“Sorry this is a no fly zone,” Chat Noir responded.

Ladybug began tugging on her yo-yo and she felt Chat Noir tugging as well. The added weight of Ladybug and Chat Noir began to slowly drag Mother Nature back towards the ground.

“We’re taking her down,” Ladybug triumphantly proclaimed.

Right after she had finished uttering those words, Mother Nature had lost grip on her leaf and the three of them plummeted towards the streets.

Ladybug without taking a second to think threw her yo-yo at a street light, she managed to wrap her yo-yo around it and swung around it which managed to stop their fall. Mother Nature on the other hand plummeted to the ground screaming. Ladybug slowly lowered herself and Chat Noir to the ground.

“It looks like she got the wind knocked out of her,” Chat Noir giggled.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Mother Nature picked herself off the ground with a loud groan.

“You’ll pay for that,” grumbled Mother Nature.

“Are you going to vine us?” Chat Noir giggled again.

“Why yes, you and your precious city will be fined in blood. ARISE MY CHILDREN, TAKE BACK THE CITY THAT WAS ONCE YOURS CENTURIES AGO!” Mother Nature yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ladybug and Chat Noir felt the stones on the street begin rumbling. Trees began tearing out of the ground, knocking over the cars that were parked above them. Vines ripped out of the ground and began growing on the sides of the buildings. The vines tore their way through windows and wrapped themselves around the chimneys of the houses.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you can grow plants, is there anything else you can do?” Chat Noir asked rhetorically.

“Oh, of course there is, thank you for asking,” Mother Nature giggled.

Mother Nature raised both her fists and slammed them into the ground. The earth began to shake again, but this time plants weren’t emerging from the ground. The ground starting cracking and splitting apart; Mother Nature had just created an earthquake.

“Did you have to ask?” Ladybug muttered.

Chat Noir gave a nervous chuckle, “Well, it was the polite thing to do.”

The cracks of the earth began spreading to the buildings. Bits of debris began crumbling off the side of apartments and exploded into dust and stone when they hit the ground.

Chat Noir stared at the crumbling structures as he spotted a group of civilians crouched behind a bus, right beside a building which had just started to shake.

“GET OUT OF THERE!” he hollered.

Chat Noir took off towards the civilians, leaping over trees and bushes with Ladybug right behind him, swinging across the branches to reach the civilians.

“Come one, we gotta move,” Chat Noir said grabbing the hands of a woman and her child while running. Ladybug grabbed a man and swung towards the streets of Paris that were not splitting open.

They both let go of the civilians once they reached a considerable distance from where the cracks in the earth had ended. They both turned around when they heard Mother Nature cackling. They looked up and saw Mother Nature holding on to another leaf staring down at them.

Mother Nature chuckled, “I would stay and kill you, but I’ve got bigger fish to fry, but don’t worry you two, you guys are next on my death list, and I always finish my lists.”

Mother Nature began floating away over the remnants of the destroyed buildings and towards the tall business buildings in the distance.

“We’ve lost her; how will we ever catch her now?” Ladybug groaned.

Chat Noir was about to respond when a familiar voice spoke up, “Well that was certainly an highly dangerous and life threatening situation if I do say so myself.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to look at the man who spoke, it was the man that Ladybug had grabbed and carried to safety.

“Professor Puce?” they both said at once.

Professor Puce smiled, “Why yes, that is my name. I do appreciate you two coming to my rescue, I am truly thankful. Though I must ask, how do you know my name, we were never properly introduced? Being that I only saw you on TV and never in person.”

Ladybug stammered, “Oh, well you see …”

“Uh … well … ah, you have your initials on your lab coat,” said Chat Noir quickly.

Professor Puce stared at his lab coat, “Oh … yes I see. That makes sense. Anyways who was that odd person covered in plants? Another Akumatized person I presume.”

Ladybug replied, “That was Mother Nature, she has the power to control nature; plants, the earth, the wind you name it.”

“Hmm, that’s interesting. I wonder how the powers of an Akuma affect the biological and physical properties of a human being. Do you think you could capture her or any person who has been Akumatized so I can study them?” Professor Puce replied, scratching his chin.

“Uh, they’re not that easy to capture, so I doubt it,” Ladybug responded.

“Oh, well that’s a shame,” he replied with a sigh.

“We need to think of someway to beat her,” Chat Noir commented.

“Well, look at the science of it,” Professor Puce proclaimed.

“Huh?” they said simultaneously.

Professor Puce sighed, “Well what are plants susceptible to?”

Chat Noir pondered for a second, “Well if Pokémon has taught me anything, it’s that grass types are weak to bug, flying, ice, fire, and poison types.”

“Well, I have never heard of that analogy, but it's correct nonetheless. Plants hibernate when it gets cold, they close their buds and, in a sense, go to sleep at night when it becomes cold. Several species of bugs such as aphids leech of the energy of plants and can spread diseases to them which may kill the plants, they can catch fire of course, and some birds eat the seeds of plants,” Professor Puce replied.

“But how are we going to find Mother Nature? She could be anywhere by now!” Ladybug blurted out.

“Well, as you might have noticed, several patterns have been found in Akumatized people,” Professor Puce said with great confidence.

“Like what?”

“Like that they retain their memories of their previous form, but lose their new memories once they revert back. They become much more aggressive, as if the Akuma brings out the worst in them. They have been known to hold grudges, for instance, that case with the Simon Says fellow, he seemed to have a real sour spot for Gabriel Agreste.” He raised his hand in a questioning manner, “Is there someone Mother Nature might have hated before she was Akumatized?” said Professor Puce.

“Hum, well I did encounter her before she was Akumatized. Her name was Marie Marguerite, an environmentalist. She said something about Blazers destroying the environment. Wait, that’s it. She was going to a meeting with the board of Blazers to discuss their plans on building factories. I assume it didn’t go so well if she got Akumatized.”

Professor Puce smiled, “Then you know where to find her, good luck.”

“Thanks professor,” said Ladybug as she swung her yo-yo.

“CATch you later,” said Chat Noir with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well what should the slogan be for our blenders?” one executive asked.

“We can blend it,” another replied.

“How about they can blend anything?” someone else called out.

“That sounds good, the commercial can go something like this ‘these are not normal blenders these are Blazer blenders, these things can blend anything, watch this.’ Then we blend some stuff that normally you wouldn’t think of blending to show the raw power of our blenders,” the CEO calmly stated.

“What should we blend, a dozen fruits?”

“Some plastics, metals, and rocks?”

The CEO rolled his eyes, “That would break the blender, they can’t really blend ANYTHING, no blender can, but they can blend foods products that one would normally blend and a bit more than the normal blenders that other companies sell. We should put a disclaimer mentioning the limit before someone tries to sue us. Though only a complete idiot would take that slogan seriously.”

The board continued to discuss their potential future commercials when suddenly, thorny vines ripped out of the floor and barred the door. A large branch smashed right through the wall bringing in a large gust of wind. The board members leaped away from the branch as it swung around the room before retreating back outside a few seconds later, Mother Nature floated in on a leaf gliding through the hole in the side of the building and landed on the floor.

“I have returned!” Mother Nature boldly yelled.

“Wait who are you?”

“Should we know her?”

“Is this a publicity stunt?”

“Fools,” Mother Nature barked, “I am Mother Nature, and I have come to rectify your evil.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Never heard of you.”

“Well perhaps you may remember the woman who I once was; Marie Marguerite,” Mother Nature replied with an annoyed tone.

“Nope.”

“Never heard of her.”

“Is that a made up name?”

“NO YOU FOOLS!” Mother Nature hollered, “I WAS HERE THIS MORNING AT THE MEETING AND YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN TO ME!”

“Still doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Wait someone was with us at the meeting?”

“That’s news to me man.”

The CEO snapped his finger, “Oh wait, I remember you, you’re the tree hugger, right?

Mother Nature gnashed her teeth, “Yes, the ‘tree hugger.’”

“Well what do you want, ‘Mother Nature.’”

“Revenge,” Mother Nature cooed.

New vines came through the hole in the building and wrapped themselves around the board members.

“What are you doing you idiot?!”

“Let me go!”

“This HAS to be a publicity stunt!”

“IT’S NOT A PUBLICITY STUNT!” Mother Nature screamed.

“Mother Nature, didn’t YOUR mother teach you not to yell at people,” said a sly voice behind her.

Mother Nature turned towards the hole in the wall.

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR, WE’RE SAVED”

“THIS IS A PUBLICITY STUNT RIGHT?!”

Mother Nature clapped her hands together, “Ah good, now I can kill two birds with one stone.”

“You shouldn’t kill a bird, it’s part of nature, that’s rather hypocritical for someone called Mother Nature,” said Chat Noir

“Alright Mother Nature, let those people go,” uttered Ladybug, raising her yo-yo.

Mother Nature laughed, “Let them go?! And what, let them continue to destroy nature? No I think I’ll continue with my plan to destroy them, and I’ll destroy you two since you’re here.”

Another pair of vines tore through the floor and quickly moved towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two heroes leapt into the air and delivered a kick to Mother Nature who slammed into the wall with a loud thud. Chat Noir leapt towards the ensnared board members and tore through the roots with his claws while Ladybug’s yo-yo ripped out the thorny vines blocking the door.

“Run, get to safety as quick as you can,” Ladybug ordered.

“Thanks for your help.”

“My kids are big fans; can you give me an autograph later?”

“I still think this is a publicity stunt.”

Mother Nature rubbed the back of her head as she stood up.

“NO! You’re not going anywhere!”

A large branch wrapped itself around the waist of the CEO and dragged him over to the hole in the wall. Before he could even utter a word, the branch unraveled the CEO from itself, dropping him out of the building.

“NO!” Ladybug and Chat Noir yelled.

They both ran over to the hole and leapt out of the building. They both spotted the CEO plummeting to the streets below. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the CEO and wrapped the yo-yo around his waist.

“CHAT NOIR!” Ladybug yelled extending her free hand.

Chat Noir understanding her plan, grabbed her arm and reached out his arm towards a flagpole. Grabbing the flagpole with his free hand, Chat Noir bounced in the air as the flagpole swung up and down before slowly coming to a halt.

Now only a few feet from the ground Ladybug lowered the CEO onto the streets and quickly dropped to the ground along with Chat Noir.

“Thanks Ladybug, Chat Noir, I owe you my life,” the CEO said breathing heavily.

“No problem, but we have to move quickly; Mother Nature’s going to be right behind us,” Ladybug quickly responded.

Grabbing the CEO by the hand, Ladybug and Chat Noir bolted away from the Blazers headquarters. Mother Nature stared at them from the hole in the building.

“You only bought him a few more minutes,” she muttered to herself. “WINDS …”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Can we stop running, I think we lost her,” the CEO said panting heavily.

Ladybug turned around; they had managed to arrive back at the park, she didn’t see Mother Nature behind them, but she knew that Mother Nature was right behind them.

“You need to find someplace to hide,” Ladybug said quietly.

Ladybug turned back to the CEO when she heard him yell in fear. A vine had ensnared the CEO and lifted him into the air. The sound of laughter made her turn around again to see Mother Nature floating towards them. Mother Nature flew over Ladybug and Chat Noir and dropped to the ground beside the CEO.

“Please don’t kill me,” the CEO whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir have proven to be a much bigger nuisance, so I’ll kill them first,” Mother Nature calmly stated.

“Oh thank God,” the CEO muttered.

“What?” Chat Noir replied.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like … no, see, what I meant to say was …”

Before the CEO had time to think of an excuse, Mother Nature slammed her fists into the ground, creating another earthquake. Cracks starting appearing in the dirt as holes in the earth emerged from the cracks. At the same time more vines and roots had ripped out of the soil and moved towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They spun their weapons to deflect the roots and vines and leapt into the air to avoid the cracks and holes in the earth appearing beneath them.

“We need to find a way to get her Akuma,” Ladybug said to Chat Noir.

“Well where is it?” asked Chat Noir.

“It has to be in the daisy in her breast pocket. It’s the only thing that’s on her that isn’t green.”

“I guess you could say she’s green with jealously,” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

A thorn covered vine emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around Chat Noir’s left arm. Chat Noir winced as he pulled his left arm back as hard as he could, he could feel the thorns digging into his skin as he pulled his arm away. Pulling the vine into a suitable position Chat Noir swung his staff at the vine tearing it in two. Before he could rub his left arm, another vine wrapped itself around his right arm, and then his left, followed by his legs. Kicking his legs, he struggled against the vines and winced as he felt more thorns pierce his suit and skin.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the vines ensnaring Chat Noir and grabbed the one tangled around his right arm. She pulled with all her strength and felt a tiny it of satisfaction as it was ripped out of the dirt. She immediately felt a sharp pain in her stomach as another thorny vine wrapped itself around her, coiling up to her neck. Ladybug could barely move her arms without feeling the stabbing sensation of the dozens of thorns in her arms. She could feel the tiny beads of blood dripping onto the thorns.

Mother Nature on the other hand, grew a beanstalk out of the ground and appeared to have created a plant based chair to sit on.

“Stop struggling you’ll only make it worse. I just need the Miraculous, then the real pain begins,” she said while sitting on her chair.

Ladybug continued to struggle against her bonds. They needed something to distract Mother Nature, something to take her mind off of the thorny vines wrapping themselves around the two heroes.

Ladybug spotted some tiny green creatures leaping on the ground towards the beanstalk that Mother Nature had created. The bottom half of the beanstalk was quickly covered with the tiny green creatures.

“What are these things?” Mother Nature asked.

Before either Ladybug or Chat Noir could think of an answer Mother Nature screamed, “APHIDS!”

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she realized the little creatures were aphids, who were now leeching off the giant beanstalk.

“NO GET OFF, GO AWAY, SHOO YOU STUPID BUGS!”

Ladybug felt the thorns rip out of her body, drawing more blood as the vine released her and she dropped to the ground. Chat Noir quickly dropped to the dirt beside her. The vines were now swinging wildly at the base of the beanstalk trying to knock of the aphids.

“Where did the aphids come from?” Chat Noir asked.

As Chat Noir turned he saw a man in a lab coat behind the fences of the park holding a large container waving to them.

“Professor Puce?!”

“Correct, I ran over to my lab to grab some aphids in case Mother Nature came back. When I saw the brief scuffle here, I released them, knowing that they would be of great assistance to yourselves, and of great annoyance to Mother Nature!” he shouted triumphantly.

Seeing Mother Nature preoccupied with the aphids, Ladybug seized the opportunity.

“LUCKY CHARM!”

Extending her yo-yo into the air, she uttered the phrase that would cause her powers to vanish in 5 minutes, but granted herself an item that would be used to defeat her foe. A large machine dropped into her arms.

“An ice maker what are we supposed to do with this?” Ladybug questioned.

“If we had a large gust of wind, we could blow some of that ice on Mother Nature, after all My Lady, as Professor Puce stated, plants don’t like the cold.

Ladybug smiled and batted Chat Noir’s bell, “You are on fire today kitty. Now, I’ll need you to bring down the beanstalk.”

Chat Noir grinned, “With pleasure My Lady.”

“CATACLYSM!”

Sprinting towards the beanstalk he leapt over a root appearing out of the dirt, slid under a vine swinging wildly in the air, and punched through the beanstalk’s stem.

The beanstalk began turning brown and all the green and vibrancy faded from it. Mother Nature grabbed onto the beanstalk as it began tilting towards the earth, finally loosing her balance as the beanstalk toppled over, with Mother Nature hitting the ground right after.

“Looks like you’ve been beaten Mother Nature, you better fly away before the aphids eat you,” said Ladybug in a mocking tone.

Mother Nature stared at Ladybug with a cold expression before paranoia spread across her face, “You’re right, I need to retreat, but I’ll be back. WINDS!”

As soon as she felt a gust of wind, Ladybug turned on the ice machine and watched as large chunks of ice began flying towards Mother Nature who dropped her arms from above her head to in front of her head to defend herself. The ice struck her arm and she yelled in pain as it made contact with her skin causing it to turn black. As more pieces of ice flew towards her, it began piling up around her and she was surrounded by it, her skin began darkening as all the vibrant colours began draining from her body.

Mother Nature started shivering, “Burr, it’s freezing, I feel weak.” Her knees began shaking, “I feel … tired,” her eyelids began to droop, “I feel…. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy.”

Mother Nature closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the ice.

Smiling triumphantly Chat Noir ran over to the sleeping Mother Nature and pulled the daisy out of her breast pocket. “A flower for you My Lady.”

Chat Noir tossed the daisy to Ladybug, who caught it with a smug grin, “Oh come on Chat, everyone knows I love roses.”

Ladybug ripped the daisy in half and threw it on the floor. The Akuma flew out of the daisy and into the air.

Swiping her yo-yo open, Ladybug proclaimed, “No more evil doing for you little Akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!”

Throwing her yo-yo at the purple butterfly, her yo-yo closed itself on the Akuma and returned to Ladybug.

“Gotcha!” opening up her yo-yo the now clean and white Akuma flew into the sky. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Throwing the ice machine into the air she yelled, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

At once the trees and vines that had torn out of the grown had vanished, the earth had closed up, the overturned cars had returned to their previous parking spots, the hole in the Blazers building was sealed, and the fountain and carousel had returned to their spots.

A cloud of smoke formed around Mother Nature, as it cleared, the sleeping body of Marie Marguerite appeared.

“Pound it,” Ladybug and Chat Noir said, pounding their fists together.

 

 

Hawkmoth growled in his lair, “Don’t celebrate yet Ladybug and Chat Noir. For the seeds of my victory have been planted, and soon my victory tree will sprout. I will get your Miraculous, AND YOU WILL SOON LEARN YOUR PLACE IN NATURE; EXTINCT!”

The window in his lair closed, shrouding him in complete darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess I know what flowers to get you on Valentine’s day,” Chat Noir slyly told Ladybug.

Ladybug smirked until she heard the beeping of her earrings, “If I don’t leave soon, you’ll know where to send it when I’m not in uniform. And I’ll know where to send a book containing all of Jim Jeu’s best puns from his show,” pointing to Chat Noir’s beeping ring.

With a nod of his head Chat Noir said, “See you later,” and ran out of the park.

Ladybug turned when she heard Marie yawning. Marie slowly opened her eyes, which quickly widened as she began quickly turning her head around.

“Wait, what am I doing at the park?” she questioned.

Ladybug extended her hand to Marie, who took it. Ladybug pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the CEO of Blazers.

“I think you two need to discuss something.”

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and swung over the fences and out of the park.

The CEO nervously rubbed his hair, “Uh, maybe I could talk with the other board memebers about spending some extra money to reduce our environmental impact, if that’s what you want.”

Marie raised her left eyebrow, “And replant the trees you’ll cut down?”

“Yeah, that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you know what they say, the first one's the most challenging, right ... RIGHT?!


	3. He Really Bugs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief day of normal teenage life, a new villain arrives; Bug Brain. Part man, part bug, his strength is unmatched, his power is nothing to scoff at. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to take down this abomination, or is Bug Brain too strong for even the mighty Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell, new characters that are introduced are most likely going to be akumatized.

Ladybug swung over to a deserted street, looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

“That was a close one Marinette,” said Tikki floating around Marinette’s head.

 

“I know Tikki, if Professor Puce hadn’t shown up, I don’t what would have happened to me and Chat,” Marinette replied. “Who would have thought that bug loving scientist that I hit in the head with a soccer ball would save our lives?”

 

Tikki smiled, “It just shows you, you don’t need superpowers to save the day.”

 

She walked through the front door of the bakery only to have her parents rush over to her.

 

“Marinette, you’re ok? We were worried sick dear,” Sabine said while giving Marinette a hug.

 

Tom nodded, “We heard an Akuma was spotted at the park. When you didn’t come home we were worried sick. Didn’t you get our texts?”

 

Marinette gave a nervous smile, “I’m fine Mom, Dad. I was just staying at the school with Alya until Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with the Akuma. But I guess I was caught up with the Akuma that I forgot to text back.”

 

Tom gave a small sigh, “Well at least you were safe. Just remember to tell us that so we don’t worry.”

 

“I’m sorry Dad, I will next time.”

 

After they had dinner, Marinette remembered something that she needed to ask.

 

“Hey Mom and Dad, is it ok if I go to the movies tomorrow at 5:00?”

 

“Who are you going with?” Sabine asked.

 

“It’s going to be me, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.”

 

“You’re going to the movies with Adrien?” Sabine asked with a smile.

 

“Uh … well, yeah, but I’m also going with Alya and Nino,” Marinette quickly responded.

 

“Well that sounds fine with me, Tom?”

 

“Sure Marinette, you can go to the movies with your friends tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks Dad,”

 

Marinette walked upstairs to her room, and pulled out her phone. Sure enough there were several missed calls from her parents and several texts asking where she was. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn’t seen Alya since before she transformed into Ladybug. She quickly starting texting Alya.

_Are you ok? I haven’t seen you since the Akuma appeared at the park,_ she texted.

 

After what seemed like an eternity Alya replied, _I’m fine Marinette, I got most of the fight on my phone, it should be on the Ladyblog right now._

 

Alya then sent another text a few seconds later, _Oh, you will not believe who I saw at the park._

_Who?_

_That bug fanatic guy._

_O rly?_

_Yeah, he released some bugs which distracted Mother Nature and he ended up saving Ladybug and Chat Noir._

_Cool._

 

After doing some more homework and spending some time watching the fight on the Ladyblog, Marinette decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

  ~~~~

* * *

 

 

Adrien walked over to his house after transforming about a block away. As he walked in through the front door he heard a loud and stern voice yell at him.

 

“Where were you?”

 

Adrien jumped, he turned his head and saw Nathalie standing to the right of him staring at him with a stern look, but Adrien’s focus was at the top of the stairs; his father was looking at him with an angry expression with his arms behind his back.

 

“Uh, I was hiding at the school to avoid the Akuma.”

 

“You have a personal driver waiting to drive you home, which has some of the best security in the entire city and you pick the school, a public building, as your place of safety from a deranged lunatic running around the city?!” Gabriel angrily stated.

 

Adrien said nothing. He just wilted under his father’s cold gaze.

 

“Next time you feel threatened, you come home! Am I understood?!”

 

“Yes sir,” Adrien squeaked.

 

“Good!” Gabriel replied.

 

He starting walking up the stairs before pausing. He sighed and turned back to look at Adrien. “You know, I don’t do this to torture you, I do this because you are my son, and I care about you.”

 

“Certainly doesn’t seem that way,” Adrien muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing father.”

 

Adrien slowly walked back to his room and plopped himself on the couch. He knew stuff like this would happen; he would be out fighting Akumas and his father would notice, his father would get angry, and he would get in trouble.

 

“Hey cheer up kid, at least you didn’t get in trouble,” said Plagg, popping out of Adrien’s shirt. “Although I would think a dad would be happier to see you return home after something dangerous happened nearby, not incredibly ticked off.”

 

“My father has always been like that, at least, since Mom disappeared,” said Adrien with a sigh.

 

“That’s tough kid … oh, by the way you were supposed to get me some Camembert after the Akuma fight, I’m still waiting.”

 

Adrien turned on the TV, changing the channel to The Best Get the Best.

 

“Hopefully I didn’t miss too much of The Best Get the Best,” Adrien muttered to himself.

 

A contestant was running through an obstacle course, leaping across platforms, ducking under sticks, as he rounded a corner, he stopped. There was a large pit full of water and in the centre of the pit was a single block which the contestant had to reach to avoid getting wet. While the contestant was muttering to himself about trying to make the jump, a large rubber hammer swung from the ceiling and hit the contestant in the back, knocking him into the water.

 

“Yeowchies, that must have hurt,” Jim Jeu said with a sarcastic tone, he paused for a moment to look at his watch, “Hey do you know what time it is? That’s right it’s HAMMER TIME!” he said raising his watch to the camera; his watch had several things written on it, including lunch time, bath time, play time, hammer time and a bunch of other things. The hour hand was pointed to the ‘hammer time’ words on his watch.

 

Adrien burst out into laughter. Jim Jeu was such a funny guy, plus, it was nice to see another guy who loved puns as much as he did.

 

“Adrien, if you don’t get me cheese, I’m going to turn off the TV,” Plagg whined.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette couldn’t believe herself, she was actually getting out of the house with more than 2 minutes until school started, in fact she had 15 minutes before school started.

 

“You got up pretty early today Marinette, I’m proud of you,” Tikki said with a smile.

 

“Well Tikki, I couldn’t stay in bed, because today’s the day I get to go to the movies with Adrien Agreste,” Marinette said with a loving sigh. “I had to get up early to make sure I had something to wear, I needed to know my phone was charged, I needed to make sure my hair wasn’t a mess and…”

 

Tikki giggled, “The movie doesn’t start for a few more hours Marinette.”

 

“I know Tikki, but I NEED to be ready,” Marinette replied.

 

As Marinette was walking to school she passed by a man sitting on a bench writing something down on some papers. She did a double take and turned back to the man.

 

“Professor Puce!” Marinette called out with a wave.

 

Professor Puce raised his head and looked around, when he spotted Marinette he smiled and waved back. Marinette walked over to him as he stood up.

 

“Ah yes, the girl who hit me in the head with a soccer ball, how are you?”

 

“Uhhhhh”

 

Professor Puce chuckled, “I only tease, it’s water under the bridge dear.  However, I do not recall you or your friends introducing yourselves, so I lack the appropriate name to call you by.”

 

“Oh, my name is Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Dupain-Cheng?” he repeated scratching his chin, “would you happen to be related to the Dupain-Cheng’s who own the best bakery in Paris?”

 

“Yup, I’m their daughter.”

 

“That makes sense, I can see you reflect your parents’ genetics.”

 

“I heard that you saved myse-I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir from the Akuma yesterday. You’re a real hero,” said Marinette.

 

Professor Puce rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly red. “It was really nothing, all I did was bring some insects to the park to distract the Akuma, the insects were the ones who did most of the work, and of course Ladybug and Chat Noir played their parts as always.”

 

“Still if it wasn’t for you, they might not have made it out alive, you saved them.”

 

“Well they saved my life, so it’s only fair that I repaid the favour.”

 

“So are you still interested in that whole ‘give humans insect powers’ thing?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yes … it still hasn’t taken off. No one takes it seriously. But I know of a few scientists who might understand, but I don’t think I should go.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“They’ll reject me.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” Marinette said trying to be optimistic.

 

“I suppose you’re right. The creators of modern medicine, radios, telephones, and television didn’t achieve anything by moping around, I must speak with these scientists immediately,” Professor Puce said with growing confidence and he strolled down the streets of Paris humming to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After school had ended, Marinette walked out of the school with Alya at her side and stopped at the end of the staircase.

 

“Ok they said to wait here for them. Are you sure you’ll be ok Marinette?” Alya asked raising her eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure Alya, I’ve spent the whole day mentally preparing myself. I’ll be ready,” Marinette replied.

 

After waiting a few minutes, Adrien and Nino walked out of the school and proceeded to walk towards Marinette and Alya.

 

“Ok so are you guys all set for the movie?”

 

“Yup,” Alya replied.

 

“Uh-uh,” Marinette said while staring at the ground.

 

“Great,” said Adrien.

 

“What’s this about a movie I hear Adrikins?”

 

“Aw crap,” Nino whispered.

 

Chloé Bourgeois was standing at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed staring at the group.

 

“Oh … hi Chloé,” Adrien said with a nervous smile.

 

Chloé glared at Marinette and Alya, “Why are you going to the movies with them and not me?!”

 

“Well we only got 4 tickets, so there’s no room for you Chloé, sorry.”

 

“Well why don’t you give me Marinette’s ticket; I don’t think she wants to go to the movies with you Adrikins.”

 

“She said she did, why would she lie?” Alya angrily responded.

 

“I don’t know why, I just think she convinced herself to go when she really doesn’t want to,” Chloé replied with a snarky tone.

 

“Well Chloé, it’s a monster movie, you told me you don’t like monster movies Chloé, so I didn’t ask you.”

 

“Well I like them because I get to hold your arm when it gets scary,” Chloé said clasping her hands together.

 

Chloé sighed, “But you’re right Adrikins, those movies can get pretty scary, they’re not my type of movies. You’re so smart Adrikins, unlike some other people. You already know what movies I won’t like so I won’t waste my time watching them,” Chloé said glaring at Alya and Marinette.

 

Chloé walked down the stairs, passing the four of them but remembering to give Marinette a dirty look before continuing to walk down the street.

 

“Well that was awkward dude, now let’s go to the movie theatre,” Nino said pointing in the opposite direction of where Chloé was walking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So did you guys catch The Best Get the Best last night?” Adrien asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

The group decided to wait at the café until it was 4:30 pm, seeing as the movie would start at 5:00 pm, they would wait at the café to kill some time.

 

“My favourite part was when that contestant did that rotating hand course, you know, where he was jumping over the spinning slab of wood as he was walking across the narrow course,” Nino stated.

 

“I liked the part when he slipped on the monkey bars and fell into all that delicious looking pudding,” Marinette said while eating a spoon full of ice cream.

 

“I enjoyed the part when he was climbing along a wall and got knocked off when a stick came out of a hole.” Alya replied.

 

Adrien gave a sly smile, “I liked the part when he got hit by the giant hammer.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes, “Because of the pun he made, right?”

 

“Of course, you know me, I love my puns Nino.”

 

Marinette began choking on her ice cream before finally swallowing it. “I never knew you liked puns,” she said as she gasped for air.

 

Adrien’s sly smile turned slightly embarrassed, “Yeah, guilty as charged. I don’t know why, but I just find puns so … fascinating.”

 

Marinette’s thoughts began processing what Adrien just stated. He liked puns, puns of all things. The thing that Marinette despised, Adrien liked.

 

She shrugged her shoulders, there had to be at least one thing that was imperfect about Adrien Agreste.

 

After a few minutes of sharing thoughts on recent events and TV shows the group got up and began walking to the movie theatre.

 

“I think you guys will like this movie, ‘Attack of the Mutant Bug Man’ it actually got some pretty good reviews, the effects are really good I hear,” Adrien reassured them.

 

“Yeah I heard they used both practical and computer generated effects, like with what they did in Jurassic Park,” Alya replied.

 

They had just arrived at the movie theatre and were about to enter when Marinette spotted a familiar face.

 

“Professor Puce!” Marinette yelled with a wave.

 

Professor Puce was strolling down the streets with his head down. He looked up when he heard Marinette call his name and he slowly walked over.

 

“Man he looks depressed,” Nino commented.

 

Professor Puce gave them a half hearted smile when he walked over, “Hello Marinette, it is a pleasure to see you and your friends again.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked with a concerned voice.

 

“Ah it’s nothing to concern yourselves about,” Professor Puce said raising one arm.

 

“Please?”

 

Professor Puce sighed, “I talked with the scientists I told you about, they seemed to be interested with my ideas. But they didn’t think it was fully thought out.”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow, “What did they say?”

 

“They said that I hadn’t thought of all the side effects. I told them there couldn’t possibly be any negative side effects, but they kept stating that there was, that I had simply miscalculated.”

 

“Well did you?” Adrien asked.

 

“No!” Professor Puce angrily retorted.

 

They all winced at his harsh tone.

 

Professor Puce sighed, “Sorry, but I need to go back to my lab and have some alone time.”

 

Professor Puce stepped past the four of them and continued walking along the road.

 

“Poor guy,” Marinette muttered.

 

“Well we don’t know the whole science around his theory so there might have been some holes those guys found, anyways let’s get to our seats,” Nino said turning back to the theatre.

 

The four entered the theatre and showed their tickets at the booth and entered the auditorium. Nino sat in the centre right of their seats, Alya sat at right end, Adrien at the centre left, and Marinette sitting at the left end; beside Adrien.

 

“Hey could you pass me some popcorn?” Adrien asked.

 

Marinette blushing, handed him the bag of popcorn.

 

“Thanks Marinette,” Adrien said.

 

“No problem,” said Marinette nervously.

 

“Don’t be nervous Marinette, you’ll like the movie, I promise. You won’t get scared, you’re one of the bravest girls I know.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed even harder, “Do you really mean that?”

 

“Of course Marinette, I always mean what I say.”

 

Marinette cheeks turned scarlet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Puce muttered to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk.

 

“They just didn’t understand, I knew they wouldn’t, no one does.”

_But maybe you did miscalculate,_ a voice in the back of his head said.

_No impossible, I was brainstorming for years, I ran through all factors, there was nothing wrong._

_You’re just being stubborn._

_No I’m not._

_Yes, you are, they might have a point. This idea of yours might turn a person into a monster._

_No … I would never allow myself to create a monster._

 

The thoughts in his head continued to argue back and forth when he heard a loud flapping sound moving towards him. He looked up and saw a large purple butterfly flying directly towards him.

 

“Incredible, I’ve never seen something like this before,” he said, staring wide eyed at the butterfly.

 

“I must immediately document this discovery of a new species. I wonder what sub-species it belongs to? It’s so big, and those colours, I’ve never seen them on a butterfly before.”

 

He reached for his pencils in his pocket protector when he paused and looked back at the butterfly, squinting at it. He suddenly felt a strange feeling; the butterfly looked familiar, like something he’s seen before.

 

That couldn’t be, he would have documented any encounter with such a rare species of butterfly.

 

He continued to stare at it. It was still flying towards him, only a few metres away at that point, when a thought popped into his head which quickly translated into words.

 

“Wait … isn’t that a …”

 

* * *

 

After the opening credits of the movie, the movie started slowly. It first introduced a scientist and his family. The family was barely getting by, so the father was trying to create some kind of super soldier serum to sell to the army and make enough money to support his family. After about 20 minutes the father created a serum that could enhance anyone’s physical powers to that of bugs. After several failed experiments, he tested it on himself when the army asked for human trials. It worked, enhancing his strength, speed, jumping and several other abilities. But it turned him into a giant bug. His brain began devolving into a purely animalistic mentality and the army was preparing to fight and destroy him. However, the scientist’s wife was there begging the army to leave him alone.

 

“He’s not a monster!” the wife screamed.

 

“He’s become a threat to society, he needs to be eliminated,” the army commander replied.

 

“He’s still my husband. Deep down, I know he’s not a monster. He would never harm anyone intentionally.”

 

Suddenly a fire broke out in the building they were in and the structure began to collapse. The building was quickly evacuated but some falling debris blocked the exit for the wife. It looked like the wife was doomed. But something broke through a high window and flew down towards the wife; it was the Mutant Bug Man. Grabbing her around her waist, the Mutant Bug Man picked her up and flew out the broken window. The Mutant Bug Man placed the wife on a bench a block away from the burning building.

 

The wife smiled at the Mutant Bug Man through her coughing and reached her hand to touch his face, which looked like a fly’s.

 

A bullet whizzed through the air striking the Mutant Bug Man in the shoulder; the army had spotted him and opened fire on him.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” his wife screamed, begging the soldiers to hold their fire.

 

The Mutant Bug Man glared at the soldiers and flew towards them, dodging machine gun fire and grabbed an armored car that was firing upon him. He lifted it into the air and threw it at the soldiers who leapt out of the way as it exploded in a huge fireball.

 

“Wow, this is actually really emotional,” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

 

Adrien smiled at Marinette, “I told you you’d like it.”

 

The battle with the army was going on for several minutes. Until another sound of gunfire hit them. But the sound was not coming from the speakers, it was coming from outside the theatre.

 

“What’s going on?” Nino asked.

 

One of the ushers came into the theatre with a worried expression. He stared at the audience as the screen and speakers turned off.

 

“I’m sorry everyone but the movie is going to have to be cancelled,” he said over the groans of annoyance from the audience. “But there is a brief battle outside with the army and some kind of mutant bug man thing.”

 

The audience gave a brief chuckle, but the usher shook his head, “I’m serious. We recommend you leave at once.”

 

The audience slowly got up and left the theatre murmuring to themselves. Some people discussing about how it could be a publicity stunt, others showing genuine concern about the gunshots outside. The four of them slowly got up from their seats and followed the rest of the audience.

 

“Aw man, the movie was getting really interesting,” moaned Nino.

 

“Are those real gunshots outside?” Marinette asked.

 

“Sounds real enough, I wonder what this mutant bug man is.” Adrien replied with a concerned look.

 

“That kind of science doesn’t exist, only in the movies,” Alya quickly replied. “However,” she paused, “it could be an Akuma.”

 

Marinette’s eye’s widened, “Do you really think so?”

 

Alya took a deep breath, “Only one way to find out.”

 

Following the crowd outside, the sounds of gunshots grew to an extremely loud volume. On the left side of the street were several police cars and armored vehicles, the group spotted a tank rolling down the streets towards them as well. They turned to look at the right side of the road, and at the intersection was a man sized figure perched on top of the stop lights. The figure jumped to the ground as bullets flew past it, and it dropped down beside a car. The figure bent down and lifted the car above its head with little effort. With great force, the figure threw the car down the street towards the police who ducked behind the armored vehicle as the car rolled across the street before slamming against the armored vehicle and coming to a halt.

 

The figure leaped from the streets and landed on top of one of the buildings over looking the streets, it was then the four of them caught a better look at the figure.

 

The figure had a large, black insect head, with two very large purple compound eyes, two antennas rose from the top of its skull, its jaw resembled that of an ant. Its legs were thin and stick like, similar to the legs of a bug. It had four arms. Two of them were bent and shaped like a praying mantis, the other two were the arms of a human. At the bottom of its abdomen, a large sharp stinger stuck out. The figure was wearing a ripped white lab coat, it had something written on it but was too far away to make out. However, its pocket protector was still in pristine condition and contained several pencils.

 

The figure stood up and stared at the large crowd that had gathered watching the figure, some had pulled out their phones (including Alya) to record the figure.

 

After the figure stared at the crowd in silence for about 10 seconds it spoke up in a raspy disfigured voice, “You once thought of me as a fool. That my ideas were ridiculous. But now you can see the true power of my brain. My brain created the idea of giving a man the powers of insects and you can see the amazing results.”

 

The figure jumped off the roof and landed in front of the crowd who jumped back as the figure impacted with the ground. Looking around the figure raised two of its arms into the air, while the other two were placed on its hips. “I have the strength of an ant, the jumps of a flea, the stinger of a bee. I am Bug Brain, AND I AM A GOD AMONG MEN!” the figure; Bug Brain roared.

 

Now that the figure was closer, Marinette could read the writing on Bug Brain’s ripped lab coat; it read Prof. P. Puce.

 

“Professor Puce?” Marinette breathed.

 

“No way!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“Looks like he’s been Akumatized,” Alya noted.

 

“Let’s get out of here before this place becomes a war zone,” Nino said.

 

“I’ve got to get this on the Ladyblog,” Alya quickly replied.

 

“Are you crazy Alya?! The army is here and it’ll be too dangerous to be here. At least record from a window or something.” Marinette replied.

 

Alya looked at Marinette before sighing, “OK OK. I’ll go record at the theatre.”

 

Nino placed his hand on Alya’s shoulder, “I’ll stay by your side babe,”

 

“Thanks honey,” Alya replied.

 

“What are you two going to do,” Nino questioned.

 

“I think I’ll run home,” Marinette quickly replied before taking off.

 

“Me too, call if it gets too dangerous and you need me to bring the limo to pick you up,” said Adrien.

 

“Of course dude, stay safe,” said Nino.

 

Adrien took off after Marinette and ducked behind an alley. Plagg popped out of his shirt and floated around his head.

 

“Hey after you beat this guy, how about a nice big feast for the two of us, you can eat whatever you want, and I can eat all the Camembert I want,” Plagg said slightly drooling.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Adrien said not fully paying attention to what Plagg said.

 

“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette ran behind an apartment building before stopping and catching her breath. Tikki quickly popped out of Marinette’s purse.

 

“It’s time Tikki.”

 

“OK Marinette, but be careful, this guy looks dangerous,” Tikki responded with a concerned tone.

 

Marinette grinned, “Hey, I’m Ladybug, when have I ever lost to a stupid Akuma. Now, TIKKI SPOTS ON!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“DAMN THIS GUY IS STRONG!”

 

They sent the tank towards Bug Brain, hoping its firepower would be enough to take him down. But Bug Brain jumped from across the street right onto the tank and ripped open the hatch, grabbing the driver of the tank, he threw him across the street, landing several metres away. Bug Brain was now ripping out pieces of the tracks and throwing them at the soldiers taking cover behind their make shift cover.

 

“Major Guerre, Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived.”

 

Major Guerre turned to the Lieutenant his expression changed to that of relief.

 

“Good, we could use all the help we can get,” Major Guerre replied.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran over to Major Guerre and the Lieutenant.

 

“We’re here to help,” said Ladybug.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Major Guerre replied. He looked over the car they were leaning against to see Bug Brain now ripping one of the attached turrets out of the tank. “This guy is really powerful, we still don’t know what he’s capable of, we could get some airstrikes here soon to see if that will affect him.”

 

“AIRSTRIKES?!” Ladybug asked incredulously. “With all due respect sir, I don’t think that will be necessary.”

 

Major Guerre turned back to Ladybug and Chat Noir, “Look you kids haven’t experienced this kind of thing, we have the firepower at our disposal, why risk letting this creep run around when we can hit him with some strong stuff right now?”

 

“Well technically this is an Akuma Major, we’ve battled these things more than you have, so we are more experienced then you are,” Chat Noir replied.

 

“Chat Noir’s right Major, you need our help more than we need you. You should listen to us,” Ladybug added.

 

Major Guerre looked over to the Lieutenant and muttered something before looking back at Ladybug and Chat Noir with a defeated sigh, “Fine, what do you guys want?”

 

“All we need right now is for you to clear the area, we can handle this,” commanded Ladybug.

 

“Fine, that we can do, but if you need someone with a little more firepower, you know where to look,” Major Guerre replied.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran past the cover that the army had erected and stood on top of one the parked cars staring at Bug Brain who had just finished bending the large cannon on the tank backwards like a paper clip.

 

“Hey Bug Brain over here,” Chat Noir said waving his arms in the air.

 

Bug Brain raised his head, he spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir, but said nothing. He cocked his head to the side and started at them for a moment. It sent a shiver down Ladybug’s spine seeing his emotionless almost dead eyes staring right at them.

 

“Just in time,” said Bug Brain.

 

Bug Brain jumped off of the tank and bent down in front of it. With a small grunt, he lifted the tank above his head and turned towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

“Catch,” he said, chucking the tank right at them.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir dove to the side avoiding the tank as it smashed into the car they were standing on and flew into the wall of a nearby building, creating a large hole in it. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly picked themselves off the ground and glared at Bug Brain who was now pointing at them.

 

“Can you see the power that I possess? Soon the world will see how brilliant my brain is to think of such a brilliant idea; adding insect abilities to that of a human. Look at what I’ve become.”

 

“A horrifying abomination against nature?” Chat Noir sarcastically asked.

 

Bug Brain shook his head, “No, a super powered miracle of science!”

 

“I wouldn’t call getting infected with a magical purple butterfly a miracle of science.” Chat Noir responded.

 

“Listen to us Professor Puce, you’re not like this, you’re a hero. You saved our lives once, remember? We also saved you life,” Ladybug asked hopefully.

 

“Of course I remember, but the man who allowed me to achieve a being greater than man, wants your Miraculouses. And I, using my new found strength, shall oblige, proving myself to be stronger than Paris’ finest superheroes.”

 

Bug Brain ran over to another car that was parked on the street and grabbed it before swinging it around and throwing it at the two super heroes who jumped over it as it collided into another car causing a fiery explosion which knocked Ladybug and Chat Noir off their feet.

 

Bug Brain seized the opportunity and jumped over to them leaping at least 70 metres to land in front of them. Bug Brain bent down to grab Ladybug but she flipped back kicking Bug Brain in the jaw who stumbled back by the blow before lunging at Ladybug again. His praying mantis arms grabbing Ladybug tightly. Ladybug winced as his arms tightly grasped her and she could feel his grasp tightening by the second.

 

“You can’t break free Ladybug, praying mantis’ have raptorial legs; two grasping forearms which allow it to firmly grasp their prey and prevent them from escaping,” Bug Brain explained as Ladybug tried to kick him, but he held her away from his body. “However the mantis usually only uses two legs to grab and the other four for walking. I am the complete opposite, so using my free arms, I’ll be taking your Miraculous.”

 

Bug Brain reached towards Ladybug’s earrings with his human arms, she leaned her head back trying to keep it away from his hands.

 

Chat Noir’s staff smashed Bug Brain in the back of the head. He dropped Ladybug and clutched his head with his right human hand while his right mantis arm swung around and knocked Chat Noir across the sidewalk. Bug Brain turned towards Chat Noir and jumped dozens of feet into the air and aimed his stinger at Chat Noir before dropping down to the ground. Chat Noir rolled over to avoid his stinger which struck the sidewalk and created a large hole. Bug Brain grabbed Chat Noir with both his right hands, his bug hand grabbing Chat Noir by the chest gripping his suit while his human hand wrapped itself around Chat Noir’s neck.

 

Bug Brain squeezed his hand causing Chat Noir to gasp for air before slamming Chat Noir on the sidewalk. Turning is back to Chat Noir, he tried to sit on him and stab Chat Noir with his stinger. Chat Noir rolled over again to avoid it. Bug Brain stood up and lifted his right leg to try and step on Chat Noir when Chat swung his staff at the back of Bug Brain’s left leg causing him to fall over.

 

Chat Noir raised his staff and swung it at Bug Brain’s head. But Bug Brain caught it with his human hands and picked himself up with his mantis hands. He turned the staff to face himself so he could get a better grip to pull Chat Noir towards himself. Chat Noir seized the opportunity and extended his staff which jabbed Bug Brain in his left eye.

 

Bug Brain released Chat Noir’s staff and clutched his left eye with his left human hand, screeching in pain. Chat Noir raised his leg and kicked Bug Brain in the chest, knocking him onto the ground. Bug Brain’s appendages began flailing about, almost like an insect trying to roll itself over.

 

Ladybug ran over to Chat Noir who was massaging his neck. He turned to Ladybug with annoyed look, “You know, this guy is really bugging me.”

 

“Was that another pun?”

 

Chat Noir gave an apologetic grin, “You know me ant how much I love puns My Lady.”

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

 

Bug Brain picked himself off the ground and stared at the two heroes.

 

“Perhaps I might my hypothesis of this battle was incorrect. I may have underestimated you,” Bug Brain said examining Ladybug and Chat Noir thoughtfully.

 

“We’re a team Bug Brain, and together we’re unstoppable,” Ladybug proudly stated.

 

Bug Brain cocked his head to the side again, staring at Ladybug and Chat Noir in silence. He scratched his chin with one of his human hands before breaking the silence. “I suppose I should back off for a bit to rethink my plan.”

 

“Aw c’mon, are you seriously fleaing?” Chat Noir whined.

 

“For a moment yes, but I’ll be back for your Miraculouses soon enough.”

 

Bug Brain turned his back to Ladybug and Chat Noir and jumped on top of a nearby building and proceeded to leap to another and continued to leap across the rooftops until he was out of sight.

 

“He got away,” Ladybug muttered.

 

“He’ll be back, at least it gives us time to think of a plan to beat him. Plus, he was really bugging me, so I’m glad he’s gone,” Chat Noir replied.

 

Ladybug sighed.

 

They both returned back to where the army was resting a few blocks away, Major Guerre strolled over to them.

 

“I assume he ran away.”

 

“Yes,” Ladybug replied with her head hanging low.

 

“I knew he would, never send a child to fight a man’s war,” he muttered under his breath,

 

“I heard that,” Chat Noir angrily replied.

 

“Well I’m sorry, but you two let a man sized insect just run away to God knows where, where it’ll cause more destruction, and you two have no idea where he went, do you?!”

 

“No, but he’ll come for us, he wants our Miraculouses, that’s his whole purpose right now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Major Guerre asked suspiciously.

 

“100%,” Ladybug replied.

 

“Hm, like a moth to a flame he just can’t resist.” Major Guerre muttered.

 

“What did you just say?” Ladybug asked.

 

“I said like a moth to a flame he just can’t resist,” Major Guerre repeated, raising an eyebrow.

 

“That’s it, that’s his weakness,” Ladybug gasped.

 

“What is?” Major Guerre asked.

 

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, “He’s part bug now, right? So maybe he likes what bugs like. Like how Mother Nature hated the cold. Plus, Professor Puce said that the Akumas all share similar patterns. So maybe he has an exploitable weakness just like the rest.”

 

“Well what should we do?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“The subway has been evacuated correct?” Ladybug said turning to Major Guerre.

 

“Yes, it’s empty, the subways aren’t moving either.”

 

“We’ll lure him into the subway, cut the power, grab some flashlights and that should draw him into whatever we want, since bugs love the light and the sun is setting, it’ll start to get cold, giving him another reason to go to the light.”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir bolted away towards the nearest subway station leaving a confused Major Guerre behind scratching his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So now we just wait for him right?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Right, and remember use your cataclysm on the power box in the subway to turn off all the lights, then grab some flashlights to use against Bug Brain.”

 

“Where’s his Akuma?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Well most of his lab coat is ripped, save for his pocket protector, I’m betting the Akuma must be in his pencils inside his pocket protector.”

 

Chat Noir stared at Ladybug for moment, admiring the sunlight reflecting off her suit. “My Lady, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when the sunset hits you?” he said leaning towards Ladybug

 

Ladybug giggled, “Only every other day kitty,” she replied pushing him away.

 

Chat Noir snickered and looked at the sunset, “The sunset is the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Ladybug smirked, “What is the first?” she asked, though she already knew his answer.

 

“You,” Chat Noir replied.

 

Ladybug smiled, “I bet you say that to all the cute girls.”

 

Before Chat Noir could respond they saw a lone figure leaping across the rooftops towards them. The figure jumped down onto the streets of Paris and glared at the two heroes.

 

“You’re a bug of your word,” Chat Noir commented.

 

“My antennas were able to sense you out,” Bug Brain said while pointing to his antennas on his head.

 

“So what was your ‘brilliant’ plan you came up with, grow wings and fly,” Chat Noir scoffed.

 

Bug Brain snickered, “Your hypothesis is correct Chat Noir.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

Bug Brain bent forward, the back of his lab coat began to tear as he groaned, his groan slowly became a loud yell and large dragonfly wings sprouted out of his back, they immediately began moving and Bug Brain was lifted off the ground.

 

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, with an annoyed look, “Remind me to stop jinxing things after this is done.”

 

Bug Brain swooped down with alarming speed and grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir and lifted them off the ground, carrying them up high into the air. Bug Brain stared at the two heroes as they struggled against his grasp.

 

Bug Brain looked at Ladybug and chuckled, “Don’t be afraid, after all, ladybugs can fly!” he said as he released Ladybug from his grasp. He turned to Chat Noir and said, “You shouldn’t be afraid either, since cats always land on their feet!” before throwing Chat Noir to the ground along with Ladybug.

 

“HEY, LEAVE THE BAD PUNS TO ME!” Chat Noir yelled out as he was falling.

 

Plummeting to the ground, Ladybug looked around for something to grapple onto to stop the fall. She quickly found a satellite antenna sticking out of a building and decided it would have to do. Throwing her yo-yo at it, she grabbed Chat Noir and swung from the satellite and onto the sidewalk.

 

Releasing Chat Noir, she turned her head back to Bug Brain only to see him diving down towards them. Ladybug and Chat Noir dove out of the way as Bug Brain swooped by, barely missing them.

 

“You’re not getting away this time,” Ladybug grumbled.

 

Throwing her yo-yo at Bug Brain, she wrapped it around his legs. Bug Brain continued to fly until the yo-yo snapped back; yanking him backwards.

 

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug yelled.

 

Chat Noir ran over to Ladybug and grabbed onto her yo-yo. Bug Brain was now attempting to fly away, constantly yanking on the yo-yo.

 

“On the count of three, pull; one, two, THREE!” Ladybug ordered.

 

At three, they both yanked on the yo-yo with all their strength. Bug Brain was yanked to the pavement and smashed onto the streets leaving a large dentation where he collided with the pavement.

 

“Now, it’s payback time,” Ladybug said to herself.

 

She began spinning in circles while still holding on to the yo-yo. Bug Brain, who’s legs were still entangled, was spun around several times before Ladybug snapped her yo-yo back, flinging Bug Brain into the wall of a small store. Bug Brain’s body smashed through the wall and Ladybug heard a loud groan.

 

Bug Brain stumbled out of the store slightly dazed and pointed at Ladybug, “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

 

“You’ll have to catch us first,” Ladybug said in a mocking tone.

 

Sprinting towards the subway, Ladybug and Chat Noir ran down the stairs into the deserted subway station. Ladybug pointed towards the maintenance room, “Chat Noir quickly get rid of the power.”

 

Nodding, Chat Noir ran into the maintenance room. Closing the door behind him which made a loud bang, but part of the bang did not come from the door, but from directly behind Ladybug. She turned to see Bug Brain standing a few feet away.

 

“I think you’re too big to fly in here Bug Brain,” said Ladybug raising her arm to point at the low ceiling.

 

Bug Brain glared at Ladybug, “I don’t need to fly to take care of you.”

 

Bug Brain leapt at Ladybug, but this time she was ready. Ladybug dropped to the ground causing Bug Brain to jump over her and crash into the wall behind her. Bug Brain stepped back from the wall, rubbing his forehead. The lights in the subway then shut off abruptly; Chat Noir had destroyed the power box.

 

The subway was now nearly pitch black; the only illumination came from the sunlight shining down at the subway entrance.

 

Bug Brain spoke, pride filling up his raspy voice, “I don’t need light to see you, my antennas will allow me to see without light. And unfortunately for you, you don’t have antennas. Bet you wish you were really part bug now, not just some silly girl playing dress up!”

 

Ladybug knew Bug Brain was right, her vision was very limited. She could barely see in front of her. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Bug Brain who knocked it back with his mantis arms. Bug Brain made a loud noise, the same one he made before charging several times causing Ladybug to leap to the side, but she was then immediately tackled to the ground by Bug Brain, who had used her poor vision to fake her out.

 

His knees were on Ladybug’s legs, his mantis arms pinned her arms to the ground, and his human arms were crossed as he glared as Ladybug.

 

“Bet you wish you had six limbs like I do, don’t you Ladybug?” Bug Brain said with a sneer.

 

His human arms reached for her earrings, when a dark figure tackled Bug Brain off.

 

“No one touches My Lady!” Chat Noir screamed.

 

Bug Brain was flung into the subway car and smashed through the windows and he crumpled to the ground.

 

“Perfect timing Chat Noir,” said Ladybug. “I assume you got the flashlights.”

 

“Yup, I got three,” Chat Noir said as he handed them to Ladybug.

 

“Perfect, now I’ll set these up and use a lucky charm, you hold him off for a minute.”

 

“Ok but hurry, I only got four minutes’ left before I transform,” Chat Noir quickly replied.

 

“LUCKY CHARM!”

 

A jar of honey fell into Ladybug’s arms.

 

“A jar of honey what do I do with … wait that’s perfect!”

 

“I always thought you were sweet My Lady.” Chat Noir said with a chuckle.

 

“Just get on with the distracting,” Ladybug moaned.

 

Ladybug opened the jar of honey and poured it onto the floor. She picked up the flashlights and starting placing them where she needed them.

 

Bug Brain in the meantime had picked himself up and had begun fighting with Chat Noir. Chat Noir rammed his staff into Bug Brain’s abdomen, who doubled over in pain. Chat Noir swung it upwards, striking Bug Brain in the jaw. Bug Brain stumbled back before leaping at Chat Noir who dove out of the way.

 

“I got night vision, so you have no advantage, I can see you clear as daylight,” Chat Noir proudly stated.

 

Bug Brain growled, “No matter, my strength is still fifty times higher than yours.”

 

Bug Brain threw out four simultaneous punches, Chat Noir dodged them with ease.

 

“A lot of good that strength is if you can’t hit anyone,” Chat Noir said in a mocking voice.

 

Before Bug Brain could reply, Ladybug whistled. Both Chat Noir and Bug Brain turned to look at Ladybug who had turned on several flashlights, illuminating the subway. As the subway was illuminated, Chat Noir could see a big pile of honey on the floor.

 

“Bon apatite Bug Brain,” Ladybug said pointing towards the honey.

 

Bug Brain stared at the honey and let out a laugh. “Ha, why do think honey can do to stop me?”

 

Bug Brain took a step towards the honey.

 

“Not just honey, but also these bright flashlights, giving off so much light, and soooo much heat.”

 

Bug Brain took another step towards the honey.

 

“That does not interest me, only your Miraculouses do.”

 

Bug Brain took another step.

 

“You might say so, but your body says differently,” Chat Noir added.

 

Bug Brain took another step.

 

Bug Brain stared at his legs, “Wha-what’s going on? This desire I have, this instinct to go to the food and light.”

 

Another step.

 

“It’s your insect instinct showing its face.”

 

Another step.

 

“No, I refuse to fall into this trap. I will not do it!”

 

He took another step.

 

“Still think that being part bug is still a good thing?” Ladybug asked with a sarcastic tone.

 

“No matter how much I tell myself, my body refuses to listen, a voice in my head is telling me, ‘go to the light and get the honey.’ But I must resist, I WILL RESIST!”

 

He took two steps.

 

“You wanted to have all the benefits of being a bug; strength, flight, jumping, now you must deal with the desires of a bug; lights, anything sweet, you can’t resist. Like a moth to flame, you’ll come. Isn't it cold in here, I bet it would be much warmer near those flashlights.”

 

He took three steps.

 

Bug Brain grabbed his legs with all four of his hands, but he still continued to stagger towards the lights.

 

“Anything you want to say before we defeat you?” Ladybug asked with a snarky tone.

 

Bug Brain starred at Ladybug, then to the honey. His arms still on his moving legs. Until suddenly he raised his arms into the air and screamed, “DAMN MY INSTIIIIIIINNCT!!!”

 

Bug Brain leapt towards the honey. At once he began devouring it like a wild animal, bent over on all sixes hungrily sticking is jaw into the honey and gulping it down at a quick pace.

 

Ladybug strolled over to Bug Brain and pulled his pencils out of his pocket protector and snapped them in half. An Akuma flew out of the destroyed pencils and into the air.

 

Pulling open her yo-yo she said, “No more evil doing for you little Akuma, TIME TO DEEVILIZE!”

 

Ensnaring the Akuma in the yo-yo she pulled it back into her grasp.

 

“GOTCHA!” opening the yo-yo the now purified Akuma flew out. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

 

Throwing the jar of honey into the air she screamed, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

 

The jar of honey disappeared and waves of polka dots flew out. They flew around the subway station, turning the lights back on. They continued to fly out of the subway, repairing all the damage created by the fight against the Akuma.

 

Purple smoke surrounded Bug Brain who was still devouring the honey. The smoke cleared up leaving behind no honey, only Professor Puce on all fours looking very confused. Professor Puce stood up and stared around the subway scratching his chin.

 

“I don’t recall coming down here today.”

 

He turned his attention to Ladybug and Chat Noir who had just pounded fists and said, “Pound it.”

 

“Ladybug? Chat Noir? How did I end up here?”

 

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug for a second before responding, “Well, how do I put this, you were Akumatized and transformed into this mutant bug man.”

 

Professor Puce scratched his chin, “Really?!” He rubbed his hands together, “Did you two get a sample of my DNA?”

 

Chat Noir gave a confused look to Ladybug before looking back at Professor Puce with an apologetic grin, “No …”

 

Professor Puce lowered his arms and gave them a disappointed look, “Well how am I supposed to study an Akuma if you guys don’t collect samples of their DNA?!”

 

“I’m pretty sure all traces of their DNA vanish once they are deevilized,” Ladybug replied with a groan.

 

Professor Puce sighed, “Well that’s a shame.”

 

“Maybe you ought to go back to the drawing board with your whole cross genetics thing sir,” Ladybug said.

 

“You said I turned into a mutant bug man, how was a defeated?” Professor Puce asked.

 

“We used honey, lights, you know stuff that attracts bugs.”

 

“Ah, I see. Perhaps I might have forgotten about those insect instincts when brainstorming those ideas. I suppose I did miscalculate. Oh well, better get back to researching. Hope I wasn’t too much trouble for you two as a villain.”

 

“Nah you didn’t bug us too much,” Chat Noir replied with a wink as Ladybug let out loud groan.

 

Hearing the beeping of their Miraculous, Ladybug waved to Professor Puce and yelled out, “See you later,” before running up the stairs, out of the subway and back onto the streets.

 

“Ladybug wait!” Chat Noir yelled.

 

“We’re going to transform soon Chat Noir; can’t this wait?!” Ladybug groaned.

 

Chat Noir paused before replying, “I just wanted to say what I didn’t get to say; I don’t say that to all the girls, it’s just you. And I always mean what I say.”

 

Chat Noir ran off, leaving Ladybug to ponder what he just said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Chat Noir just confessed to Ladybug, and thus the teenage drama thickens as well as the plot.


	4. That's Showbiz for ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir learn about Showbiz, literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay (not like anyone reads this) school, work, life, and writers block to boot. Hopefully it won't take months to update next time.

Ladybug just stood there in the streets of Paris, her brain processing what Chat Noir had just said to her.

 _I always mean what I say_ , she repeated in her head.

Was Chat Noir serious? She never took Chat’s advances seriously; she took them as a sort of friendly banter. That he was just a flirt and he just loved to say things like that to a lot of people. But if what he said was true and he meant it. That would mean …

“Chat Noir really does love me,” blurted Ladybug.

But she only saw Chat Noir as a friend, not as a lover. She was in love with sweet Adrien Agreste, not fun loving Chat Noir. Not to say she disliked Chat Noir, far from it. He was her closest ally, someone she could always depend on.

The thought of being in a relationship with Chat Noir had crossed her mind before, but she usually dismissed it.

The sound of beeping brought her out of her mind, she needed to find a place to transform, and the middle of the street was not the best place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do I do Tikki?” Marinette asked dropping onto her bed.

“I don’t know, it’s your choice how to react to Chat Noir’s advancements,” said Tikki buzzing around Marinette’s head.

“I know, he’s a nice guy, I’m sure any girl would be happy to have him ...”

“Just not you,” said Tikki.

“Right. I’m in love with Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir.”

“Well then you should tell him that so he can know to look for someone else.”

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings Tikki, he’s my partner, we need each other to be able to defeat whatever Hawkmoth throws at us.”

“But Marinette, don’t you’d think he’d be more hurt if he found out you didn’t return his feelings by someone other than yourself?”

“I guess you’re right, but what should I tell him?”

Tikki sighed, “Just tell him you appreciate his feelings but sadly you cannot return them as you are in love with someone else.”

“That sounds right, but … I don’t know if I can bring myself to say that to him. I’m just so nervous, it’s going to be like talking to Adrien, only instead of making myself look like an idiot, I’ll be making myself look like a heartless jerk,” Marinette whined in her pillow.

Tikki placed her paw on Marinette’s back, “It’ll be alright Marinette, Chat Noir’s a tough kitty, if he can take a blow from Bug Brain, he can take rejection from a girl he likes.”

“Clearly you’ve never been a teenager Tikki,” Marinette groaned from her pillow.

“Believe me, you’re not the first teenage Ladybug I’ve watched over who’s had relationship problems,” Tikki replied patting Marinette on the back.

“At least you can’t say that Chat Noir has bad taste in women Marinette,” Tikki said with a giggle.

A small giggle blurted out of Marinette’s mouth.

Marinette sat up and stared at Tikki with a determined look, “You’re right Tikki, I have to tell Chat Noir that I can’t return his feelings, but that I’m sure there’s a girl out there just for him, and if he looks hard enough, he’ll find her.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Marinette bolted down the stairs as she was going to be late for school again. She grabbed some bread, stuffed it into her mouth and ran down the other flight of stairs.

“Marinette, what did I tell you about eating and running at the same time?” asked Tom.

“Sorry Dad, but I’m going to be late for school.”

“I know Marinette, but if you wake up early that won’t be an issue.”

Marinette sprinted all the way to school, running into her class with one-minute remaining; breathing a sigh of relief, she took her seat beside Alya.

“You should try out for the track team girl, they could use a sprinter like you,” Alya said with a mischievous grin.

“Har har,” Marinette replied.

“Did you hear that The Best Get the Best got cancelled?” Nino asked Adrien.

Adrien sighed, “Yeah man, that sucks. That was my favourite show, I’m going to miss seeing Jim Jeu on my TV screen, cracking me up with all those puns.”

“Wait slow down,” Marinette said, interrupting their conversation, “Did you say that they’re cancelling the Best Get the Best?!”

Adrien turned to Marinette with a depressed look, “Yeah, the producers decided not to renew their contract and so they won’t be making any more episodes of The Best Get the Best.”

“What does Jim Jeu think of the whole situation?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, all I know is the show is cancelled, so he won’t be running a show that doesn’t exist anymore.”

Alya spoke up, “Do you know why they are canning the show?”

Adrien shrugged, “I think it said in the newspaper that the ratings and viewers started going down, so the producers decided to just cut it abruptly.”

Nino raised an eyebrow, “Do you seriously still read the newspaper, doesn’t your father give you internet?”

“He does, but my father still prefers to get his news from the newspapers, I guess he’s just old fashioned like that. I usually pick up his paper that he leaves at the dinner table, since there’s no one to talk to when I’m eating breakfast.”

“Why is it every time you mention your personal life, I get depressed?” Nino asked.

Before Adrien could reply; the bell rung and the professor walked into class.

 

* * *

 

 

After school had ended, Adrien walked over to his limousine where the Gorilla was waiting for him. Giving a small nod of his head to the Gorilla, Adrien stepped into the limousine.

After the Gorilla had driven Adrien home, he gave a brief nod of thanks to the Gorilla and stepped through the front door of his house. Walking all the way to his room before throwing his school bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch.

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt, buzzing around his head.

“You feeling alright kid?” Plagg asked.

Adrien sighed, gazing out the window. “I’m fine, I just … I wonder how Ladybug feels about what I told her?”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Eugh, I’m not into that mushy lovey stuff, unless we’re talking about cheese; then I’m right there with ya.”

“I just … had to tell her how I felt, regardless how she feels, I needed to get it off my chest.”

“Kid relax; the world is full of girls waiting for you to return their affection.”

Adrien turned to Plagg and replied, “But there’s only one Ladybug.”

Adrien turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

“With The Best Get the Best gone, what am I supposed to watch?!”

Plagg zoomed over to the TV remote.

“Oh I know, the cooking channel,” Plagg excitedly exclaimed.

Pressing his little paws onto the remote, he changed the channel over to the cooking channel.

“Plagg, I’m watching TV right now, and I don’t want to watch the cooking channel!”

Adrien grabbed the remote and changed it to the news.

Plagg flew over to Adrien and began tugging on the remote.

“Well I want to watch the cooking channel!”

“I don’t want to!”

“You just said you had nothing good to watch!”

“Doesn’t mean I wanted to watch the cooking channel!”

“Come on Adrien, just let me watch what I want to!”

“Don’t you think of anything other than food!?”

“What else is there?!”

They continued their tug of war for the remote when suddenly the TV screen started to blur and became fuzzy.

“Oh, look you broke it,” Plagg whined.

The TV screen started to slowly return fix itself, but the screen was now showing a different image. Instead of showing a news anchor sitting at a desk, it was now showing a tall man dressed in bright colours standing in a studio staring at the screen with a toothy grin holding a microphone.

“Hello Paris, and welcome back to the new season of The Best Get the Best!”

Adrien dropped the remote, causing Plagg to fall to the ground with the remote. He stared blankly at the TV screen.

“No way! The Best Get the Best got renewed?! This is fantastic!”

Adrien was about to relax when he noticed something odd. The host certainly sounded like Jim Jeu, but he looked a bit different. His suit was now orange, his tie was now purple, the shirt he wore underneath was yellow. His neatly combed hair was messy and unkempt. And perhaps the most noticeable feature of this new host, was the large golden star on his face. The top of the star reached to the top of his forehead and the bottom corners reached the corners of his mouth.

“You might be wondering what happened to Jim Jeu. Well you’re looking at your new and improved host; Showbiz! Thank you, thank you, don’t throw flowers, just throw money,” the man said with a bow.

“Showbiz?” Adrien asked.

“I’m the star of the show and I hope you’ll be enjoying the show, because it’s going to be the only show you’ll ever see from now on.”

“What does he mean?”

Adrien picked up the remote and tried changing the channel, the channel changed only for the new channel to show the exact same thing; Showbiz standing in front of the screen talking.

“So you might be thinking to yourself ‘Gee, if the host is so cool and awesome I wonder who the guests are going to be?’ Well prepare to be amazed as or first guests today will be Paris own superheroes; the wonderful, the powerful, the amazing, the distractingly beautiful and the devilishly handsome, Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Showbiz said while pointing to the side of the screen. As he pointed, a new screen replaced him showing an image of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Now the question on everybody’s lips is, ‘how will you ever get Ladybug and Chat Noir on your show?’ Now listen carefully, I’m going to tell you a secret.”

Showbiz reappeared on screen and got really close to the camera. He whispered, “I’ve been Akumatized. Shhhhhhh,” he said while raising a finger to his lips.

Adrien gasped.

“But that might take a few minutes, so in the meantime, I’ll be having a discussion with the new producer, the one who had the decency to give me the all of the Paris TV networks and take over all the channels, Paris’ supervillain; the terrifying, the deadly, the malicious, HAWKMOOOOOOOOOTH!” Showbiz yelled as the screen split, showing Hawkmoth in his lair staring at the screen.

Once he appeared on screen Hawkmoth’s expression turned from one of smugness to confusion, “Wait where did this camera come from?”

“Hey, how’s it going Hawkmoth?”

“What are you doing you idiot?!”

“I’m just passing the time until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive, plus an interview with Paris’ greatest villain; the ratings will soar big time. So I’ll be asking you a couple of questions.”

“I’m not answering your stupid questions!”

Showbiz stared blankly at Hawkmoth on his side of the screen before smiling to the camera and saying, “Well this certainly is … HAWKWARD!”

Showbiz burst out into fits of laughter, doubling over and slapping his knee. Hawkmoth groaned and clapped his hand to his forehead.

“I knew I should of Akumatized that firefighter,” he muttered under his breath.

“This looks like a job for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Adrien said standing upright.

“You need to stop this guy Adrien, otherwise, how am I ever supposed to watch the cooking channel?!”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir stood on top of an apartment building glancing at the TV studio in the distance when he heard Ladybug drop down beside him.

“Hello Chat Noir,” she said.

“Hello My Lady,” Chat Noir said reaching for her hand.

Ladybug pulled her hand away, “No time for that Chat Noir, we have to deal with this Akuma now.”

“But he loves puns, how bad can he be?” Chat Noir said, giving Ladybug a toothy grin.

“If he loves puns as much as you do, I think he might be the most dangerous Akuma yet.”

Chat Noir placed his hand on his heart, “Your words sting My Lady, but I will always forgive you.”

Chat Noir paused before asking Ladybug, “Uh, My Lady?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear what I told you yesterday?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I did.”

“I just wanted to let you know … I meant it, all of it.”

Ladybug bit her lip.

“I just …”

“This isn’t the best time to discuss this Chat, first let’s deal with the Akuma.”

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and swung over to the TV studio.

Chat Noir sighed, “Sure thing … My Lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So at what point did you think, bubble guy, that’s a great choice for a villain?” Showbiz asked.

“I saw an angered boy and I seized the opportunity,” Hawkmoth replied curtly.

“Are you telling me that there was no one upset at all that day?!”

“I … yes!”

“I call b-BLEEP-t on that!”

“I don’t care what you call it, he trapped both Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“And failed. By the way, what was up with Reflekta?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean; all she could do was transform people to look like her. That’s just … stupid. Plus, when she transformed Chat Noir, his Miraculous was gone. So if she did win, you would have lost their Miraculouses forever!”

“Are you saying that the villains I create are all worthless?” Hawkmoth growled.

“No, just a bunch of them are. You made some awesome ones too; a guy who can transform into any animal, that’s awesome. A giant rock monster, awesome. A fox that can create realistic looking illusions, a rip-off of Mysterio from Spider-Man, but still, awesome. A rock star riding a dragon, that is totally badass. So all I’m saying is more Akumas like that, and less of the, ‘Imma just shoot you with bubbles,’ ok?!”

“I see,” Hawkmoth said rolling his eyes.

“Although, your recent ones were preety cool, a woman who controlled nature and a giant mutant bug man. The people want to know; is Hawkmoth stepping up his game, why are the recent Akumas becoming more dangerous by the minute?”

Hawkmoth smirked, “That’s my business.” He quickly became stone faced again and asked, “Let me ask you a question, if my Akumas are becoming more dangerous, how does that explain you, a silly TV host who loves puns?”

Showbiz giggled, “Oh Hawkmoth, I think you underestimate what I can REALLY do!” he said with a sadistic grin.

Hawkmoth grinned, “Show me.”

Showbiz was about to answer when he pressed a finger to his ear, “Yes, what … really?! Well send them in.”

He looked at the screen with a huge grin, “Well it looks like the wait is over folks. Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived.”

Hawkmoth pointed a finger at the screen, “Don’t forget our deal!”

“I know, I know Hawkmoth, beat them and take their Miraculouses. Of course I want that, can you imagine how much the ratings and views will go up if I beat Ladybug and Chat Noir on my show?!”

Showbiz waved to the screen, “Ok everyone, say goodbye to Hawkmoth, the real show is going to begin. Bye Hawky wawky!”

Hawkmoth glared at the screen, “HAWKY WA-”

Hawkmoth’s screen vanished. Giving the full screen back to Showbiz.

“Now to the main event, give a big round of applause to the greatest and most attractive superheroes you’ve every seen; the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Showbiz said pointing at the screen.

Immediately, the doors in the lobby opened up automatically, and Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped into a large room filled with lights and cameras, and in the centre of the room was two sofas.

They both slowly entered the room, the sound of applause came from the speakers in the room, which made Chat Noir take a bow. Showbiz was also clapping while still holding his microphone.

“Hey guys, thanks for showing up, as well as entering through the front door, now I …” Showbiz said enthusiastically.

“What do you want?” Ladybug asked, cutting him off.

“All I want is to talk to you, get a nice interview, is that too much to ask?” Showbiz said with an innocent grin. “And put you through some obstacle courses with the possibility of death, no big deal right?” he said quickly.

“Why would we talk with you?” Ladybug asked.

“Well because I want too … also the doors are locked until I’ve asked you enough questions, so yeah, there’s that. Please take a seat.”

Showbiz picked up a remote and pushed one of the buttons. At once the lights illuminated the chairs in the centre of the room.

Ladybug reluctantly took a seat, Chat Noir soon followed.

“So, let’s get right into it, how are you guys doing today?”

“Pretty good,” Chat Noir responded.

“Better if I didn’t have to deal with you,” Ladybug moaned.

“Now now Ladybug, no need to be so harsh, after all, I’m just a pawn in Hawkmoth’s plan, why should I be the target of your annoyance? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the leaf this morning?” Showbiz giggled.

Ladybug groaned again.

“While I’m no fan of fighting Akumas either, it’s nice to see you back on TV, I’ve always loved your show,” said Chat Noir.

Showbiz gasped, “The great and amazingly talented Chat Noir is a fan of MOI?! It’s nice to see someone who appreciates good TV.” Suddenly his smile turned into a scowl, and his voice and tone rose as he screamed, “YOU SEE, EVEN CHAT NOIR LIKES ME YOU F-BLEEP-G BLEEP-ES, WHY’D YOU CANCEL ME?!”

Ladybug jumped in her seat, Chat Noir nearly fell backwards. Showbiz was now panting heavily before he took a deep breath and smiled. “But that’s water under the bridge,” he said raising his arms in defeat.

“You ok?” Chat Noir asked nervously.

“Totally fine, why?”

“Uh…”

“Back to the interview, so out of all the Akumas you’ve faced, which was has been your favourite and least favourite?”

“Volpina least favourite,” Ladybug immediately replied without thinking.

“Ah the devious little liar, terrible Akuma, tricked the entire city and appeared to hold Adrien Agreste hostage, nice choice. What about your favourite?”

“I don’t have one,” Ladybug replied curtly.

“Come on, there has to be one who you liked to fight, thought was fun, or just hated the least out of all of them.”

“Nope.”

“Ah well, what about you Chat Noir?”

“Hm … my least favourite would have to be Puppet Master.”

“Didn’t like getting manhandled by a little girl eh Chat Noir,” Showbiz snickered.

Chat Noir shuddered, “No.”

“And your favourite?”

“Well if I was going to pick one, I would say … the Bubbler.”

“Let me guess, you liked the alone time with Ladybug in that bubble right?”

Chat Noir gave a mischievous grin, “I won’t say.”

Showbiz pointed a finger at Chat Noir and winked, “That’s my man Chat. Can’t resist Ladybug. But hate to burst your bubble, heh, get it, she’s right next to you,” Showbiz whispered.

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug and winked, Ladybug looked towards the screen and saw Showbiz staring at the two of them while holding his hands together.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“No, it’s just that you two are so cute together.”

“What?”

“I ship you guys so hard. In fact, the entire city does, hell the entire world does.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean myself and a bunch of other people want to see you guys together, kiss, have a family, you know all that jazz.”

“That’s weird.”

“It’s actually adorable. I’ve written a bunch of fanfictions about you two. Want to hear them?”

“No no no no no no no that’s ok,” Ladybug quickly responded.

Showbiz shrugged his shoulders, “Suit yourself.”

“But we’re not a couple Showbiz, we’re not together, there’s no romance, it’s just professional,” Ladybug quickly responded.

Showbiz clutched his chest and gasped, “Ladybug admitting she has no feelings for Chat Noir, on public television, that’s going hurt … and boost my ratings, so I’m not too mad.”

Chat Noir turned his head away from Ladybug and stared at the floor. He gave a small sigh, which caught Ladybug’s attention.

“Chat … are you ok?” she asked tenderly.

“Yeah … I’ll … I’ll be fine,” he replied quietly.

“Pause for dramatic effect,” Showbiz whispered.

Ladybug didn’t mean for it to come out. Well, she did, but not like that or at that moment. She was just getting annoyed at Showbiz’s questions that she didn’t think about what she was saying.

“Well, that’s a mood killer, or should I say CAT KILLER,” Showbiz added.

Showbiz began cackling, his laughter sent a shiver down Ladybug’s spine. Jim Jeu’s laugh was usually happy, uplifting and joyful, even if she didn’t find his puns amusing, his laugh gave off a warm vibe. But Showbiz’s laugh, there was something wrong with it, it sounded malicious, vile, perverted, and slightly unstable.

Once his laughter died down, he grinned at the screen and spoke up, “Alright that’s it for the interview, let’s move on to the meat of the show; the obstacle courses. We’ll see if something other  than hearts that will get broken.”

The set of doors at the other end of the room clicked and opened up revealing a hallway. Ladybug got up from her seat and walked over to the doors, she stopped when she realized that Chat Noir was still sitting on the chair and staring at the floor.

“Chat … are you coming?” she asked.

Chat Noir looked up, “Ok,” he said as his voice cracked.

He slowly got up and walked over to Ladybug and the preceded down the hall together. As they reached the end of the hallway the doors in front of them opened up, exposing the obstacle course ahead of them.

The obstacle course was massive, at least 100m long and as wide as the room itself. Most of it was covered by the entrance to the course.

“Well good luck, remember if you do good, you’ll get some awesome prizes,” said Showbiz.

“Like what?” Ladybug asked.

“Oh I don’t know … not dying, something like that,” Showbiz said with a chuckle.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked through the entrance of the obstacle course. Immediately they saw large gap with a lone platform in the centre over a pool of water.

“Looks like they’ve encountered the first pit, let’s see how they’ll get past this.”

Chat Noir took out his staff and extended. Placing on the floor his pushed it across the gap and onto the lone platform in the middle. Chat Noir slowly walked across the staff and reached the platform at the centre. He motioned for Ladybug to follow him. She slowly walked along the staff and stepeed onto the platform.

“Alright folks, they’ve made it onto the platform now will they be able to make it off?”

Ladybug looked around and saw a pipe sticking out of the wall above them. She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it at the pipe. As it wrapped around the pipe, she gave it a tug to make sure it was sturdy, she swung across the pit and landed on the other side. Chat Noir placed his staff across the pit and crossed it.

“Alright they crossed the first pit, but there’s more where that came from.”

“Are you going to stop doing play by play of everything we do?” Ladybug annoyingly asked.

“That’s Jimpossible.”

“What?”

“That’s Jimpossible.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means impossible, but I added my name to the front to make some word play.”

“That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Showbiz shrugged his shoulders, “It comes with the title, my spotted friend.”

Chat Noir walked forward into the next part of the obstacle course. It was just an empty room with nothing in it.

“Something’s not right here,” Chat Noir began.

As he stepped further into the room, the floor beneath him opened. Chat Noir began falling into the hole when Ladybug ran forward and grabbed his tail, stopping his descent. At the bottom of a pit was a floor, when spikes rose out of the ground inches from Chat Noir’s face.

Groaning as she pulled, Ladybug managed to pull Chat Noir back onto the solid ground. Both lied down on the floor to catch their breath.

Chat Noir catching his breath, yelled at the TV screen in the room, “What the hell was that?!”

Showbiz gave a sly smile and replied, “A booby trap.”

“That was cheating, there was no warning for something like that to be there!”

“Ah but see, you call it cheating but I call it being intelligent, conniving, and a bunch of other things,” he replied. “But now I’ll never know how a cat shish kebab tastes like,” he said with a sigh.

“Are you insane?!” Ladybug yelled out.

“I prefer the term eccentric myself. But if you wish to call it that, then yes, I am insane, and proud of it, hyuck!”

Pulling Chat Noir to his feet Ladybug muttered to him, “This whole room is like a minefield, we gotta be careful, who knows what traps the psycho has.”

Taking a step forward and stopped where the trapdoor was. She braced herself and leaped across the trapdoor and landed safely across.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when the walls opened up exposing open pipes. At once flames shot out of the pipe, she quickly fell to the floor as she felt the heat of the flames directly above her.

After a few seconds the flames stopped and the walls closed up.

“Aw damn, they missed,” Showbiz groaned. He started sniffing the air and gazed at Ladybug from the screen, “Have you ever had a roasted bug, they’re actually pretty tasty, you should try it sometime.”

He paused for a moment before adding, “Looks like things are really heating up now folks.”

Standing up, she gave a dirty look at the TV screen and asked, “How are you even seeing this?”

Showbiz scoffed, “I have cameras on the walls dearie, they record everything going on here, so don’t be camera shy.”

Chat Noir leapt over to Ladybug, bracing himself for the flames to reappear but they did not. Turning to Ladybug he asked, “What now?”

“Just be ready for anything that this room could throw at us.”

They slowly crept across the room cautiously; expecting the worst as they proceeded across the floor. A giant axe swung down from the ceiling and they both dove to the side to avoid it.

“Can I AXE you guys something? Did you expect that trap?” Showbiz said before giggling to himself.

As the axe retreated back into the ceiling, a machine gun appeared out of the floor and began firing at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug flipped over it, while she was in the air she threw her yo-yo at the machine gun and yanked it out of the floor, stopping the spray of bullets.

Showbiz began clapping, “Well done Ladybug, you certainly are as fast as a speeding bullet. You would do great in a western, I mean did you guys see how fast she reacted?!”

Rolling her eyes at Showbiz, she motioned for Chat Noir to follow her around the corner of the obstacle course. After they rounded the corner, they saw the next obstacle to overcome. A very large pit, with a small path attached to the wall that would require them to walk along the narrow path along the wall.

Ladybug took a look down into the pit and saw more spikes below. Taking a deep breath, she began slowly walking across the narrow path, her body pressing into the wall.

“Now Ladybug needs to be careful, one slip and she will, GET THE POINT!” Showbiz said with a cackle.

Mumbling to herself as she slowly walked along the wall she was caught off guard when a piece of wood shot out from the wall the struck her in the face. She tumbled off the wall and into the pit.

“LADYBUG!” Chat Noir yelled.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the piece of wood that came out of the wall and managed to catch herself from falling. Taking a peek at how close she was to the spikes, she squeaked when she saw that the spikes were only inches from her body. She began pulling herself up along the wall and grabbed onto the ledge and slowly started inching towards the door ahead.

“Well that’s some good quality wood I got there, wouldn’t you agree Ladybug, hehehehehehehe,” Showbiz said, chuckling.

She finally reached the door and pulled herself up onto the floor. Panting heavily, she turned her attention to Chat Noir who was a few feet away.

“Congratulations, for surviving this long you get a prize, go through the door to collect your prize,” Showbiz said with applause playing in the background.

The door at the end of the obstacle course opened and they proceeded through it. They stepped into a large room with a stage and three curtains on it; the room where contestants would receive their prizes on The Best Get the Best.

“I wonder what we won?” Chat Noir asked.

“Probably a book about puns,” Ladybug muttered.

Showbiz cleared his throat which got their attention. They turned their attention to the TV screen hanging above the stage.

“Now it’s time to tell you what you can win, now you can win-”

“Why aren’t you here in person?” interrupted Ladybug.

Showbiz shrugged his shoulder, “Safety reasons, no need to fight you guys … yet anyways, now if you will allow me to continue, I will announce the prizes.”

He cleared his throat again, “Now you can win a bunch of robots to fight, a bunch of robots to fight, or a bunch of robots to fight.”

“Wait, that’s the same prize, and what kind of prizes are those?” Chat Noir asked.

“Only the best prizes for our best contestants, also a fight scene would be great to get on the show,” he replied. “And since you did so well and I’m such a great sport, you can open all of the curtains!”

“But that means we’ll have to fight all of the robots,” said Ladybug raising her arms in confusion.

“Well look at the big brain on Ladybug, wow, so smart,” Showbiz said in a sarcastic tone.

He pressed a button on a remote and the three curtains all rose at the same time. Behind each curtain was about 5 life sized robots with very blocky heads and an antenna on top. The eyes of the robots began glowing red and they slowly moved over towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They both pulled out their weapons; Chat Noir extended his staff and Ladybug began twirling her yo-yo.

Showbiz clapped his hands together, “Looks like our two heroes have a fight in front of them, will they be able to stop the mechanical menaces or will they be terminated? We’ll find out after these few messages. Alright cut, that’s a commercial break everyone, take five,” he said as he began walking off screen.

The robots  stopped moving and their eyes stopped glowing.

“Wait what?” Ladybug asked.

 “It’s a commercial break, I have to make some extra money somehow. Don’t worry we’ll pick up right where we left off. See you in five minutes,” Showbiz said as he walked off screen.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir and gave him a confused look, Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess we wait,” he said.

The TV screen showed The Best Get the Best logo before fading black. Right after that it turned back on and they saw Showbiz wearing an apron and a chef’s hat standing in front of a table with two blenders.

“Hi there,” he said waving to the cameras, “I’m here to talk to you about Blazers blenders. First of all, these are not normal blenders these are Blazers blenders these things are much better than our tiny competitor over here.”

He picked up one of the blenders and threw it off screen where the sound of something breaking was heard.

“These things can blend anything, watch this; banana, orange, pineapple, apple, pear, grape, peach, kiwi, steak, chicken, eggs, watermelon, sausage, walnut” he said in one breath throwing several items into the blender. He started panting and took a deep breath before continuing, “book, phone, coin, candle, glass, milk, beans, celery, potato, carrot, peas, and hammer.” He said before stopping to catch his breath.

“Now watch it blend all of this, just gotta put the lid on … come on you … just fit … there we go,” he said after struggling to put the lid on.

He pressed the blend button and blender started to make weird noises. Showbiz gave the blender a tap and it exploded.

Showbiz stared at the remains of the blender and the items he threw into the blender before turning to the camera with a smile, “And there you have it, it didn’t blend and therefore cannot … blend … anything,” His smile faded. “Uh, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Uh Blazers, pleases don’t su-”

The screen turned black and white text appeared, ‘This program has been shut down indefinitely by Blazers, please do not put non food products into the blender. Do not exceed weight mass of 6kg…’

Before Ladybug could finish reading it, Showbiz appeared on screen with his ‘normal’ clothes, scratching his head nervously, “Whoops, wrong commercial, uh hang on a minute…”

He started pushing buttons on his remote before the screen changed into something else.

“Ah there we go.”

Showbiz appeared on screen with sunglasses sitting on a park bench with headphones on. Suddenly a voice spoke up, “Hey tired of listening to the same old stuff on your phones. Tired of hacks like XY. Well then listen to a real artist like Jagged Stone!”

An image of Jagged Stone appeared on screen, the Showbiz in casual clothes and sunglasses looked up in awe, “Whoa!”

“That’s right, you snot nosed punk, dump those boring artists and pick up one with a little soul. You can practically smell the sweat and body odor coming off of him, seriously you can. Some dumb girl thought that would be a great thing to put that smell on all covers of his album but hey! That’s what makes Jagged Stone, right kids?”

“YEAAAAH!”

“Jagged Stone; the artist with a soul … and BO … and a pet crocodile.”

The screen faded to black and Showbiz reappeared wearing his usual attire and holding his microphone.

Ladybug gave Showbiz an annoyed look, “You’re such a sellout.”

“You’re just figuring that out now?!” Showbiz said with a cackle.

Showbiz cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, “Alright folks we’re back in 5, 4, 3, 2,” he said while counting down on his fingers. He mouthed the word ‘one’ before standing upright and giving a big smile to the camera.

“Welcome back to The Best Get the Best, I’m your host Showbiz, we last saw Ladybug and Chat Noir surrounded by fighting robots and now … LLLLLLLEEEET’S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!”

The robots’ eyes began glowing again. They lifted their heads to glare at Ladybug and Chat Noir and slowly walked over to them.

Chat Noir ran towards the closest robot and swung his staff at the robot’s arm. The robot’s arm flew off and collided into the wall and sparks flew out of the robot’s arm socket.

“Need a hand?” Chat Noir asked.

Showbiz let out a chuckle, snapping his finger he caught Chat Noir’s attention, “That was a good one, let me try … uh … you’re taking out my ARMy Chat Noir!”

“Guess he was a handy robot.”

“Hands up don’t shoot, oh wait.”

“I’ve got to hand it to you, you know how to make your robots.”

“Give me five,” Showbiz said, raising his arm to receive a high five.

“I’m in hell right now,” Ladybug groaned to herself.

Showbiz gave Ladybug a smug grin, “Aw, what’s wrong Ladybug, am I, BUGGING YOU?!

She muttered herself before turning her attention back to the robots. She threw her yo-yo at the nearest robot’s legs. Pulling on her yo-yo she yanked the robot off it’s feet and pulled it to the ground. She spun the robots around smashing it into two other robots before flinging it into a third one as they both exploded.

Showbiz began clapping, “Amazing work Ladybug, that’ll go great in the highlight reel.”

A robot had managed to grab a hold of Chat Noir, squeezing him tightly. He kicked his legs furiously trying to shake himself free. He reached for his staff as he felt the robot’s grasp tighten and extended his staff between the robot’s arms, knocking himself free of the robot’s clutches.

Ladybug was about to help Chat Noir but stopped when she saw that he had freed himself. She then focused on another robot moving towards her. She ran towards it, meeting it halfway. When she was a mere foot from the robot it swung it’s arm down to strike her but she expected it; she slid along the floor and twirled her yo-yo around the robot’s neck as she picked herself off the ground and yanked it to the floor. She was about to swing it around like she did to the other robot when the sound of someone drinking caught her attention. She turned her head to the TV in the centre of the room and saw Showbiz taking a drink.

He wiped his mouth and raised his cup to Ladybug and asked, “Hey Ladybug, want some punch?”

Before she could reply, she was immediately punched in the jaw by the robot she had knocked to the ground. She was sent across the room and landed on her back on the cold hard floor. She rubbed her chin in agony and glared angrily at Showbiz who had taken another sip of punch and had a humungous grin on his face.

“Well that certainly … HIT THE SPOT!” he yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

Showbiz erupted into maniacal laughter doubling over as he cackled to himself.

“Oh … oh that was a good one … oh man, hit the spot, ah I kill myself,” he said to himself.

Rolling her eyes, she ran towards the robot that had punched her in the jaw and jumped on top of it’s shoulders. Wrapping the string around it’s neck again, she jumped off of the robot and using her whole body, propelled the robot across the room. Chat Noir stared in awe as the robot was launched across the room and collided with a camera. The camera broke into several pieces while the robot’s head was crushed.

“AHHH, MY CAMERA!” Showbiz yelled.

Showbiz raised his hands to his head, smacking himself in the head with the microphone.

“OWCH! Ah crap, camera 2 is down. Guess I won’t be getting that angle for the rest of the fight,” he said with a disappointed sigh.

He glared at Ladybug with an angry expression, “Why’d you do that?!”

“Do what?”

“Break my camera.”

“It was an accident.”

“Well stop it, how am I suppose to shoot this show if you break all of my cameras?” he said with a serious tone.

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m not kidding, break another one of my cameras, and I’ll squash that tiny BLEEP-ing skull of yours you little BLEEP,” Showbiz growled.

The sound of metal grinding caught Ladybug’s attention. She returned her gaze to the last robot standing.

“Looks like you’re are about to be robusted!” Chat Noir yelled

Charging at the robot, Chat Noir swung his staff at the robot’s head. Reaching its metallic arm out, it caught Chat Noir’s staff. Chat tried desperately to pull his staff out of the robot’s grasp.

Ladybug seeing an opportunity, swung her yo-yo at the robot’s ankles. As the string wrapped itself around its feet, Ladybug yanked on her yo-yo, causing the robot to fall to the ground, it released Chat Noir’s staff and put up its arms to break its fall.

Raising his staff in the air he thrust it downwards on the robot’s head, impaling it to the ground. Sparks flew out of the robot’s head, and it’s metallic red eyes stopped glowing.

Ladybug gazed around the room panting, it seemed they managed to defeat all of Showbiz’s robots.

Right on cue, Showbiz began applauding, “What an amazing fight, such teamwork, such skills, such robots, such talents. You two truly are Paris’ finest superheroes!”

Chat Noir let out a smug grin, “What did you expect, we’re an unstoppable team, right My Lady?”

Ladybug nodded at Chat Noir.

“Well, it seems you two have passed my challenges. Go on to the next room to pick up your prize,” Showbiz proclaimed as another door opened up.

“If it’s more robots I’m going to punch you,” Ladybug muttered.

Showbiz raised his left hand and shook his head, “Of course it’s not, Ladybug, can’t repeat the same stuff in Showbiz, it gets boring fast. Like I always say, never reuse the same course twice.”

“When did you say that?” Ladybug asked.

Showbiz grinned, “I said it when …. um, wait, did I say that? I’ll have to watch some reruns to double check.”

Sighing, Ladybug walked into the next room with Chat Noir close behind. Looking around the room it seemed rather empty, except for two chairs in the centre.

“Um, what are we supposed to do here?” Chat Noir asked.

“Sorry, technical difficulties, could you two sit on the chairs by the giant X in the room? You will receive your prize in a few moments,” Showbiz said scratching his head.

“You mean this X right here?”

“Yeah that one.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir both sat down on the chairs on top of the giant X.

“Now what?” Ladybug asked.

“Now this,” Showbiz replied pressing a button.

At once chains sprung out of the floor and wrapped themselves around Ladybug and Chat Noir’s feet. Clamps then snapped shut on their wrists.

“What the...” Ladybug yelled.

Showbiz let out a crazed laugh and doubled over in laughter.

“OH MY GOD! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! AHA HA HA! THERE IS NO PRIZE YOU IDIOTS!”

“YOU LIED TO US?!” Ladybug screamed.

“Well duh, I’m a villain that’s what we do, honestly you should have seen this coming.”

Hawkmoth immediately repapered on the screen.

“Hey boss, look who I caught,” Showbiz said.

“Excellent work Showbiz, now get their Miraculouses!” Hawkmoth barked, clenching his fist.

Ladybug struggled against her restraints.

_This can't be how it ends, losing to some pun loving loser?!_

“Well there you have it folks, the defeat of the infamous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Beaten by the one and only Showbiz, the greatest and most attractive Akuma of them all,” Showbiz said as he brushed his hair with his hand.

“Now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the unmasking of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Who are Paris’ superheroes underneath the mask, how will the world react to finally knowing the identities of the terrific duo? We’ll find out after these messages,” Showbiz said with a wave to the screen.

“WHAT?!” Hawkmoth roared.

“WHAT?!” Ladybug yelled.

“Wait, what?” Chat Noir asked.

Showbiz shrugged his shoulders, “I’m a sellout what do you except?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy is a ton of fun to write. He rather reminds me of myself; sarcastic, loves puns, sounds like a cool guy to hang with, if he wasn't a mentally unstable psychopath that is.


	5. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with Showbiz, but it turns out Hawkmoth and his Akumas aren't the only villains Paris has to worry about. Something just as dangerous is coming, and it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out quicker than expected. The next one might not, as exams are coming up and essays are close to being due. Not sure when the next chapter will be released. Hopefully after the first week of April when classes are done, I can work on this some more.

“Alright let’s make sure we show the right commercial this time guys,” Showbiz muttered walking off screen.

“What do you think you’re doing? Get their Miraculous!” Hawkmoth yelled.

“Yeah, I will, just after the commercial break, don’t get your mask in a knot, they’re not going anywhere,” Showbiz replied.

“What do we do?” Chat Noir muttered to Ladybug.

“I don’t know.” Ladybug replied.

Ladybug struggled against her bonds to no avail.

“If I could just move my arms, I could use my yo-yo to get us out of this mess.”

“Should I use my cataclysm?” Chat Noir asked.

“No, that’s what he wants. We’ll reveal ourselves to the world, our identities will be compromised. Besides, how would we get out of here?” Ladybug quickly responded.

“I don’t know, but if we don’t think of something fast, we’re going to have to make sure the cameras get our good sides!”

Ladybug looked around the room, looking for anything to free themselves with. She noticed the cameras focused on Chat Noir and herself.

She remembered the fight with the robots, “Wait, the cameras, that’s it. He wants this thing to be on the air, if we can get rid of the cameras, he won’t be able to expose us to the world.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened, “Yeah, and if he can’t do that, he’ll move us to wherever he has cameras.”

Chat Noir struggled against his bonds, “But we’re still tied up, how are we supposed to destroy his cameras if we’re still tied up? He has the controls to these things.”

“Maybe we could trick him into releasing us somehow.”

“But how?”

“I’m thinking!”

She turned her head to the television screen on the wall, a commercial for some romance film was playing.

“Does he seem the type to be showing these kinds of commercials?” Chat Noir, whispered.

“I don’t know, but he seems to show whatever will give him a paycheck. You’d think these people wouldn’t want to associate their products with a nutcase like him.”

“You know this movie trailer gets me thinking about us milady,” Chat Noir said.

“Look Chat, I’m sorry, but I already said that…… wait what did you say?!”

“Uh, that this movie trailer is making me think about us?” Chat Noir said with a confused look.

“That’s it!”

“What’s it?”

Ladybug whispered to Chat, “Remember before, how he said he ships us?”

“Yes?”

“That’s our ticket to freedom!”

“You’re still not telling me what you have planned, you’re so mysterious….. and I love it!” Chat Noir said suggestively.

“Just play along.”

“I always do milady.”

The movie trailer ended and Showbiz was back on camera.

He cleared his throat, “Ok, we’re back in five, four, three, two,”

The Best Get the Best logo repapered on screen and quickly cut to Ladybug and Chat Noir tied up, with Showbiz appearing in a window in the top right corner of the screen.

“Welcome back to the Best Get the Best, I’m your host Showbiz! We last saw Ladybug and Chat Noir tied up to a chair, with their identities about to be revealed. Let’s not waste any more time, let’s get right into it.” Showbiz proclaimed triumphantly as he pressed a button on his remote.

Two robotic hands emerged from the floor and were slowly moving toward Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Hawkmoth reappeared on screen. “Why are you stalling? Get their Miraculous, NOW!”

Showbiz sighed, “I’m delaying it for dramatic tension, it’s good buildup. It’s a staple in good television; as a veteran of the business, I know how to run a show.”

Ladybug spoke up, “Wait Showbiz don’t do it!”

“Sorry Ladybug, gotta do what I gotta do. Get your Miraculous, expose you to the world on my show, and hand your Miraculous to Hawkmoth.”

“Don’t we get a last request?”

“Pfft, no, this isn’t some charity show.”

“Not even for one last kiss?”

The hands stopped moving.

“What was that?” Showbiz asked, raising his left hand to his ear.

“I said ‘not even for a kiss?’”

“What kiss?”

“The kiss between me and Chat Noir.” Ladybug replied curtly.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, what? You’re saying, you want to be freed, to have a kiss?” Showbiz asked scratching his head.

“Mhm.” Ladybug nodded.

Showbiz squinted through the screen and stared at Ladybug for minute. Ladybug nervously looked over to Chat Noir who also gave her a worried look.

They immediately turned their attention back to the screen when they heard Showbiz let out a girly squeal.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It’s happening, ok stay calm everyone, don’t panic, stick to the plan stick … oh right, I’m the only here. Ok, stay calm man, stay calm. Oh, I can’t believe this is happening.” Showbiz yelled excitedly into his microphone.

“Ok camera one, move west two metres, up about 30 centimetres. Camera two, move in for the close-up. Camera three, move …. Oh, wait what am I doing? I have to let you out first.” Showbiz said as he pulled out his remote and pressed a button.

At once the chains wrapped around Ladybug and Chat Noir’s ankles retracted back into the chair, the chains around their wrists followed suit.

Ladybug rubbed her wrists, Chat Noir walked over to her and whispered in her ear, “It worked. Good thinking milady.”

“When I say ‘now’ smash those cameras.”

Chat Noir nodded his head.

Hawkmoth repapered on screen, taking up half of the screen, forcing Showbiz onto the right side of the screen.

“What are you doing you idiot?! GET THEIR MIRA-” Hawkmoth roared.

Showbiz forcefully shoved Hawkmoth’s portion of the screen away, making an audible sound of glass breaking.

“Shut up Hawkmoth! This doesn’t concern you. My ship is happening,” Showbiz said with tears in his eyes.

Showbiz turned back towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Alright just gimme a minute to set up the shot.”

Ladybug watched as the cameras moved around the room lifted by the poles connecting them to the ceiling.

“Alright, everything seems to be fine. Lights, lights are good. Cameras, in position. Ok, it’s all set up, so whenever you two are ready, kiss.” Showbiz said, clasping his hands together.

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, “Well milady, shall we give the people what they want?”

Ladybug gave Chat Noir a devious grin, “Of course, kitty.”

Chat Noir wrapped his hands around Ladybug’s waist, Ladybug put her arms around Chat Noir’s neck. Ladybug slowly moved her face towards Chat Noir.

Showbiz stared at them through the screen with a hungry look in his eye.

“Come on, come on, here we go.” Showbiz muttered.

“NOW!” Ladybug yelled.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt apart from each other. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and threw it at the nearest camera. Wrapping her yo-yo around it, she pulled back on the string, crushing the camera. Chat Noir threw his staff at the closest camera, it smashed through it and flew to the last camera in the room and knocked the camera off the pole and it smashed into the floor.

Showbiz screamed, “AHHHH, MY CAMERAS! Camera one, two, and three are down. BLEEP, how am I supposed to film the kiss without my cameras?”

He pulled out a remote and started pressing buttons.

“Uh, let’s see, come one, come on, gotta have a spare camera or something.”

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, “Where do you think the Akuma is?”

Ladybug starred at the TV screen. “He seems to pull out that remote a lot, but on the other hand, he has yet to put down the microphone.”

Chat Noir nodded, “My moneys on the microphone; back before he was Akumatized, he would always be holding a microphone.”

“Alright, that’s probably it then, we just have to find out where he is.”

Chat Noir opened his mouth to reply when Showbiz spoke up.

“Ah, we got a spare microphone, guess that’ll have to do.”

The ceiling opened and a microphone came down and stopped around Chat Noir’s head.

“Alright, that’ll do for now. So, would you guys like to answer the question on everybody’s minds … WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY CAMERAS?!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “We’re done playing your little game Showbiz. Game over, give up.”

“What about the kiss?” Showbiz asked with watery eyes.

“Not happening.” Ladybug bluntly stated.

“So … you guys … lied to me?” Showbiz asked.

“Yes.” Ladybug replied, also bluntly.

Showbiz’s head started shaking. His eyes glared at the two of them. He then took a deep breath.

“Now, why would you guys do something LIKE THAT!?” he screamed.

“Simple, to free ourselves, we’re not as dumb as you think we are.”

“Well that settles it, then doesn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Showbiz calmly asked, “What is it you want?”

“You.” Ladybug stated.

“FINE!” Showbiz yelled. “If you’re so intent on finding me, I’ll be happy to oblige!”

Hawkmoth appeared on screen again.

"You better not fail me this time, or I will cancel your show myself!"

"Noted boss, don't worry, they won't trick me again!"

Showbiz pulled out his remote again and pressed a button; the doors at the other side of the room opened.

“Pass the first turn you see, go left at the second and take the stairs to the fifth floor. After that take a right and enter the second door on your left. I’ll be there. Don’t … keep me … WAITING!” Showbiz yelled as the screen turned black.

“Come on Chat.” Ladybug called motioning them to the door.

“Coming milady.”

They both proceeded down the hallway of the TV station.

“Um, Chat, I never got to talk to you about what happened at the interview. Look, I didn’t mean it like that. I just … Showbiz was annoying me ok? I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to dismiss you like that, I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir smiled, “It’s alright milady. I … I know you didn’t mean it like that. But if it’s not too much to ask … why?”

Ladybug sighed, “Look Chat, there’s … there’s someone else. Not as Ladybug, but as the girl underneath the mask. Maybe if there wasn’t maybe, we could be, but right now I can't. I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir remained silent, as they walked up the stairs. The silence was starting to get to Ladybug, before Chat Noir said something.

“I … I understand, milady. I will respect your decision and your privacy. But, I want you to know this.”

“Yes Chat Noir?”

“If things doesn’t work out with this guy … I’m always available,” Chat Noir said with a wide grin.

Ladybug burst into laughter, Chat Noir couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“I’ll remember your offer Chat Noir.” Ladybug said through her fit of laughter.

Ladybug stopped and grabbed Chat Noir’s arm.

“Chat Noir?”

“Yes milady?”

“Thanks for understanding.”

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Ladybug and pulled her into a hug, “No problem Ladybug.”

They turned right and skipped the first door like Showbiz said. Ladybug reached for the door.

“What if this is another trap?” Chat Noir suddenly said.

Ladybug paused; the thought had not occurred to her. What if Chat Noir was right, Showbiz had pulled many traps already, and the last one almost cost them their Miraculous.

Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think so, do you really think he would turn down the chance to fight us on TV?”

Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders, “I guess not.”

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug pushed open the door. And they stepped into the pitch black room.

The door slammed shut behind them. Ladybug squinted her eyes in the dark.

“Do you seem him Chat Noir?”

“Yeah I see him he’s right…”

Before he could finish, a drum roll started. Building up as it got faster and faster. After about seven seconds of buildup, it ended, and a single light turned on, revealing Showbiz standing in the middle of the room holding his microphone.

“Ta da! Live and in person. The great SHOWBIIIIIIIIIIZZZ!” Showbiz proudly proclaimed taking a bow.

Immediately all the lights turned on and Ladybug could clearly see the room. It was another studio with a stage at the front with three curtains.

“Now after all the delaying, all the obstacle courses, all the fights, the episode will end with a climatic battle between Paris’ greatest superheroes and the world’s greatest Akuma!”

“I still wouldn’t call you the greatest Akuma yet Showbiz.” Chat Noir chimed.

“Oh, but you will Chat Noir, you and Ladybug will think so, once you fight me and lose. After that I’ll …… wow, you guys are short,” said Showbiz.

“What?” Ladybug asked.

“I mean, wow, like, I didn’t expect you to be taller than me, but dang, you guys are short,” Showbiz began, “Like, what are 4’8?”

“I’m 5’4” Ladybug answered rather annoyed.

“5’7” Chat Noir stated.

“Yeah, that’s shorter than I expected. Ah well, what are you going to do?” Showbiz said, shrugging his shoulders. “Guess they make superheroes in … SHORT SUPPLY! Eh, get it?”

“Bet you won’t be willing to fight if we smash all your cameras.” Chat Noir said, pointing at Showbiz.

Showbiz pointed towards the cameras hovering in the room.

“Feast your eyes on my state of the art high tech cameras, see how they hover in the air? Also, look how thick that metal is. That’s reinforced steel that is. Good luck trying to break that with a yo-yo or staff. I mean sure, you could always use a Cataclysm, but you’ll be stuck in this room. And there’s three cameras; you break one, there are two more to capture your de-transformation.”

Showbiz grinned at Ladybug and Chat Noir, “So I’ll be recording this fight … and then watching it again on reruns.”

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo, Chat Noir pulled out his staff. Showbiz raised his hands into the air.

“Are you surrendering already?” Ladybug asked slyly.

“Me? Oh no no no. I’m just saying that it would be uninteresting fight if I’m just using my fists,” said Showbiz walking over to the stage, “Instead, I’ll help myself to one of the prizes.”

Showbiz stopped in front of the curtains, “Let’s see, let’s try, curtain number one!”

He pressed a button on his remote and the first curtain was raised. Ladybug stood on her tippy toes to see what he got.

“Oooooooh, look at this. Well … it’s like that one song goes … HAMMER TIME!” Showbiz yelled.

Showbiz pulled out a giant metallic hammer and turned towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Hey! How come you get cool weapons and we get robots to fight?” Chat Noir asked.

Showbiz shrugged, “I’m just lucky I guess.”

“Or you rigged it,” Ladybug pointed out.

“That too,” Showbiz said innocently.

Showbiz leapt down from the stage. He raised the giant hammer above his head and shouted, “IT’S TIME TO SQUASH THE BUG …. AND CAT!” Before letting a maniacal laugh.

Showbiz charged at Ladybug and Chat Noir flailing his hammer in his right hand, while holding his microphone in his left.

Ladybug threw he yo-yo at the lights hanging overhead, she pulled herself up and swung over Showbiz. Chat Noir leapt over Showbiz, landing right beside Ladybug.

“He’s still holding that microphone,” Chat Noir stated spinning his staff.

“The Akuma has to be there,” Ladybug quickly replied.

Showbiz turned around and pointed his hammer at the two of them.

“Running away are we, that’s fine, I already think, LITTLE OF YOU!” Showbiz yelled with a cackle.

Ladybug groaned, “Will you please stop making fun of our height!”

“Wow, what a SHORT TEMPER!”

He charged at the two of them again. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the lights again, and pulled herself up.

But Showbiz was ready. He leapt into the air and swung his hammer sideways, knocking Ladybug into the wall.

Ladybug hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor. She let out a loud groan as she struggled to get up.

“Ow, ok, that hurt,” she muttered to herself.

“Stop WALLowing in your pain and get up and fight!” Showbiz yelled pumping his hammer into the air.

Chat Noir sprinted towards Showbiz, who met him half way. Showbiz swung his hammer horizontally at Chat Noir. Chat Noir ducked under it and jabbed Showbiz in the stomach with his staff.

Showbiz let out an audible grunt, before he could retaliate, Chat Noir flipped his staff upwards, striking Showbiz in the jaw. He stumbled backwards before jumping at Chat Noir and swinging his hammer down.

Chat Noir raised his staff to block the incoming attack. The force of the strike caused Chat Noir to lose his balance and fall backwards. Showbiz gave Chat Noir a kick in the stomach and swung his hammer vertically at Chat Noir’s head.

Chat Noir rolled out of the way in time and Showbiz struck the floor but the impact sent a shockwave that sent Chat Noir tumbling in the air. He landed into one of the cameras and bounced of the camera and onto the ground.

Showbiz let out a triumphant roar, “Looks like you’re a little short staffed Chat Noir. Get some friends and a real weapon when you want to fight. Or I’ll have to get you a casket, or should I say … CATSKET!?” he said before bursting into laughter.

Chat Noir groaned and looked over at Ladybug, “Ok, his puns are starting to get annoying.”

“Now you know how I feel!”

“Am I really this annoying?”

“Not this bad, but still pretty obnoxious.”

“Aw, am I … hammering the puns in too hard for you Chat Noir?” Showbiz asked sarcastically.

Showbiz turned back to the stage and walked over to it. He jumped back on it and walked over to the second curtain.

“This fight is starting to drag, I think I’ll open another curtain,” Showbiz said excitedly.

“Hey you’re only allowed one prize!” Chat Noir protested.

“Not today.” Showbiz replied.

He put down his hammer and pulled out his remote, pressing another button, the second curtain opened. He picked up his hammer and walked over to the now opened curtain.

“Now let’s see what this is, hm? Well, it looks like a remote, I wonder what this button does?” Showbiz said picking up another remote and pressing the button.

Noises started emanating out of the cameras. Small turrets came out of the sides of the cameras.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about those!” Showbiz said innocently.

The small turrets opened fire at Ladybug who rolled over to her left to avoid the incoming bullets.

“Maybe I should put it on a BULLETin board so I will remember! Get it? Bullet-in like bulletin board ... I'm funny!” Showbiz said with a cackle.

Seeing an opportunity, Chat Noir leapt at Showbiz and struck him on the head with his staff. Showbiz stumbled forward with a yelp of pain. Another camera then turned towards Chat Noir and began firing a stream of bullets in his direction.

Chat Noir spun his staff in front of him, deflecting the bullets against the wall.

Smiling at the camera, Showbiz turned his attention to Ladybug who had gotten off the ground. He walked towards a chair sitting in the room and stopped in front of it.

He turned to Ladybug, motioned to the chair and grinned, “Take a seat,” he said.

Raising his hammer above his head, he swung the hammer at the chair, knocking it in the air towards Ladybug.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the chair and managed to catch it. She swung it around in a circle and threw it back at Showbiz.

Showbiz swung his hammer again, sending the chair back at Ladybug who dove to the side to avoid it.

“No no no, you’re supposed to hit it back! Didn’t you ever play ping-pong?!” Showbiz whined.

Raising his hammer in the air again, Showbiz let out a battle cry and charged at Ladybug. Ladybug stood her ground, she began twirling her yo-yo.

Showbiz ran right up to her and swung his hammer down. Ladybug leaped into the air and threw her yo-yo at Showbiz’s feet.

She landed on the ground and yanked on her yo-yo; Showbiz fell backwards onto the ground. She began spinning Showbiz around in a circle, causing Chat Noir to look on in awe, even the cameras had stopped firing to watch.

Snapping her yo-yo back, she threw Showbiz back onto the stage and he crashed hard onto the floor with a loud thud. Showbiz let out a loud groan.

Chat Noir walked over to Ladybug and patted her on the back, “Nice one milady.”

Ladybug smirked, “It was nothing really, just needed to shut him up.”

Showbiz groaned again and slowly got up. He shook his head and muttered, “You spin me right round baby, right round … ugh, that’ll leave a mark. Ugh, stupid cameras ran out of bullets, I should of gave them some more. Is my suit ruined? … No, it’s fine.”

Showbiz turned around to look at the last curtain. Looking back at Ladybug and Chat Noir he chuckled, “Well on the bright side, I’m back on stage to receive my final present, huzzah!”

Walking over to the third curtain, he pulled out his remote again and pressed a button. The third curtain, opened. Showbiz walked over to it.

“Another remote? Wonder what this button does?”

He presed the button, at once giant buzz saws came out of the ceiling and began swinging around the room.

Staring at the giant buzz saws swinging saws he shrugged his shoulders, “Saw that one coming!”

“Really? Giant buzz saws?” Ladybug asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I hope they’re not a BUZZ KILL!” Showbiz replied unapologetically.

Char Noir jumped back to avoid one of the buzz saws that came out of the ceiling. Ladybug stared at another one trying to memorize where the danger zone was.

She heard a noise directly above her and saw that another buzz saw just came out of the ceiling directly above her. She ran to the side to avoid being sliced in half.

The buzz saw swung down across the floor, slicing the chair in half.

Jumping off the stage, Showbiz began spinning in circles swinging his hammer around at an alarming rate.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at his feet and managed to snag his foot. However due to the rate he was spinning, Ladybug was yanked off her feet and began spinning around the room as well.

Chat Noir ran forward to try and help her, but Showbiz quickly began moving towards him. He raised his staff in order to block the incoming attack, but the sheer amount of blows caused him to be sent flying into the wall.

Falling to the ground, he moaned as he clutched his back. He hoped it wasn’t broken. Trying to stand up, he felt a wince of pain in his spine.

“Argh,” he moaned.

He heard Ladybug screaming and put aside the pain for a moment. He watched in horror as she was flung from Showbiz and slammed into the wall right next to Chat Noir. He ran over to her to help her up

“Milady, are you ok?” he asked.

Ladybug moaned in pain as he helped her up, “If we don’t get that Akuma we don’t be ok.”

Showbiz began slowing down, finally stopping a few seconds later. He began walking slowly in one direction, only to nearly lose his balance and stumbled sideways.

“Oh, that wasn’t a good idea. Wait … did you guys clone yourselves? I’m seeing a few extra superheroes right now.” Showbiz said, weakly pointing his hammer at them.

He bent over, and clutched his stomach, “I think I’m gonna puke. Time out for a sec, I gotta reorient myself.”

 Seeing Showbiz distracted, Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and yelled, “LUCKY CHARM!”

A magnet fell into her hands.

She stared at the magnet for a second, “A magnet, what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Maybe it’s for my attractive personality,” Showbiz called out, still bent over.

Ignoring him, she looked around the room for something to use the magnet with. She looked over at the cameras and the chair that was sliced in half by a giant buzz saw.

“I got it! Chat Noir use your cataclysm on one of the cameras!” Ladybug ordered.

“Are you sure, what about the other ones? There still here.” Chat Noir quickly pointed out.

“I’ll take care of the other two, just take one out.”

“Well, always do what the lady says,” Chat Noir muttered.

Raising his fist into the air, he yelled, “CATACLYSM!”

Chat Noir turned his attention to the nearest camera. Running over to it, he ducked under a buzz saw and leapt at the camera. Touching it with his claw, the camera began to rust and quickly disintegrated into nothing.

Showbiz’s right eye began to twitch before took a deep breath and sighed, “It’s ok Showbiz, it’s only one camera, there are two more left, don’t freak out, ok?”

Glaring at Chat Noir, he pointed his hammer at him, “You may have taken out one camera, but the other two are still here, and they will capture your de-transformation. I look forward to seeing it. Now, you look a little hammered, let me fix that!”

He charged towards Chat Noir, flailing his hammer wildly through the air. Chat Noir jumped over him and landed on his back and used the momentum to jump further away, causing Showbiz to stagger forward.

Turning around to face Chat Noir, he pointed at him again, “Don’t be a scaredy cat!”

Showbiz began running around the room chasing Chat Noir. Ladybug walked over to where a buzz saw was swinging. Picking up the magnet she pointed it at one of the remaining cameras. The magnet began pulling the camera towards Ladybug.

Standing right by the swinging buzz saw, she waited for it to pass before quickly moving across. Leaving the camera in the way of the buzz saw, she watched as the buzz saw swiped through the camera, slicing it into two. Sparks flew and pieces of the camera fell to the ground.

Showbiz turned at the sound of the camera hitting the floor and screamed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU RUIN ANOTHER CAMERA?! I MADE SURE THEY WERE INCREDIBLY STRONG!”

Ladybug put a hand to her mouth in an over the top innocent school girl fashion. “Oh would you look at that, one camera left.”

“No, stay away from my camera!” Showbiz protested.

He changed direction and ran towards Ladybug, yelling in anger. He jumped into the air and raised his hammer to strike her.

Smiling, she pointed the magnet towards the final camera and pulled the camera in front of her.

Showbiz’s hammer struck the camera and pierced the metal. At once, electricity ran through the metallic hammer and into Showbiz, who let out a gut-wrenching scream of agony as he was electrocuted.

The camera exploded, launching Showbiz across the room.

Chat Noir walked over to Ladybug and stared at Showbiz. He let out a toothy grin and said, “What a shocking defeat.”

Showbiz slowly stood up and let out a giggle. He dropped his hammer to the floor. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

“Heh, g-g-g-good one. This fffffffffffffight-t-t-t-t-t-t was certainly an elelelelelelellelectrifying exp-p-p-p-p-p-periecnccccceeeeeee. I’m going into shock right nooooooooooooooow ... ggggget it? So we’ll be right back, after … these ... messages.” Showbiz muttered.

Dropping the microphone, Showbiz fell backwards onto the floor, his body still twitching.

Running over to the microphone, Ladybug stepped on it, causing it to break, A purple butterfly flew out of the remains.

Opening up her yo-yo she said, “No more evil doing for you little Akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!”

She caught the Akuma in her yo-yo and pulled it back into her hands.

“Gotcha!”

She opened her yo-yo and the purified Akuma flew out.

“Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Picking up the magnet she threw it into the air while yelling, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The lucky charm disappeared creating a shockwave that spread throughout the room. The giant buzz saws vanished, the holes in the floor and walls were fixed, as were the cameras. A purple smoke began enveloping Showbiz and when it cleared, Jim Jeu was left lying on the floor.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded their fist together while saying, “Pound it.”

Hawkmoth stared through the window in his lair, watching the camera vanish.

“The show isn’t over yet, Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is only the beginning. I decide what will be allowed on my show; your Miraculous will be guest starring soon. WHILE THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE ON THE CUTTING ROOM FLOOR!” Hawkmoth yelled raising his cane as his window closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim Jeu slowly got up and shook his head, muttering, “Ugh, what happened. How did I … Oh, my, God! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR?!” he said with a squeal.

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head, “Uh yeah, in the flesh.”

“This is fantastic, I’ve always wanted to interview Ladybug and Chat Noir. Where’s my micro…. Ah here it is.” Jim Jeu said while picking up his microphone.

“Now let’s start simple, what was your favourite and least favourite Akuma?”

Ladybug and Chat Noir both suppressed a laugh before Chat Noir heard his ring beeping.

“Uh, sorry Jim, gotta go, you know, secret identities and all that, bye milady” Chat Noir said as he ran towards the door.

Jim Jeu stared at Chat Noir as he left the room. He gave a small sigh after he left.

“Figures. Wait, what happened? Why is he de-transforming?” Showbiz asked Ladybug.

Ladybug sighed, “Long story short, you were Akumatized and we defeated you.”

Jim Jeu let out a gasp, “Really! What was I called? What powers did I have? How did the fight go down?”

Before Ladybug could reply, she heard her earrings beep.

“Sorry Jim, maybe another time, I have to bug out!” Ladybug said as she went out the same door that Chat Noir went through. Leaving Jim Jeu all by himself.

Jim Jeu gave a disappointed sigh and looked around the room before something caught his attention.

“Wait a minute … ‘bug out,’ did Ladybug just make a pun? Isn’t that Chat Noir’s thing?” Jim Jeu said to himself, scratching his chin.

He paused for a bit, before he let out another squeal, “THEY ARE SO MEANT TO BE!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Running to an empty alley, Chat Noir transformed back into Adrien Agreste. He breathed a sigh of relief. Plagg flew out of his shirt and started flying around his head.

“Nice work kid, how about we get something to eat, your treat!”

“Plagg you’re supposed to say ‘my treat’ not ‘your treat,’ it’s supposed to be like a reward, like you’re rewarding me for my actions by getting me something to eat.”

“I can’t walk around and buy food Adrien, I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat.”

“Fine,” Adrien said with a huff, “But I’m choosing the place.”

“Better have cheese or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dropping onto her roof, Ladybug transformed into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She climbed back into her room and jumped onto her bed.

Letting out a loud sigh, Tikki flew around her head.

“Another successful day Marinette!”

“Another close one too.”

“Yes Showbiz was certainly an interesting Akuma.”

“I don’t know what was worse, his hammer or his puns!” Marinette sighed.

Tikki and Marinette both let out a giggle.

Marinette turned her head and looked at her desk and let out a moan.

“Oh, that’s right, I have homework.”

“Ah yes, the greatest threat that Ladybug ever faced; Math!” Tikki said with a dramatic voice.

“Give me an Akuma any day, just not these quadratic formulas.” Marinette whined.

“Ladybug would never say no to a challenge,” Tikki giggled.

“I suppose not,” Marinette began.

Tikki flew over to Marinette and laid a paw on her cheek, “Cheer up, it’s Friday, you have the weekend to defeat the evil quadratic formula.”

She let out a sigh and opened her textbook.

About thirty minutes later she heard a familiar voice in the bakery.

“Thanks Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

“It’s quite alright Adrien.”

“ADRIEN?!” Marinette yelled.

She quickly bolted down the stairs and nearly ran into her father.

“What’s the rush Marinette?” Tom asked.

“Uh,” Marinette stammered, “Nothing dad! I just … I wanted to see if you needed any help.”

Tom smiled and pointed to Sabine, “I’m fine, but you could help your mother get the food for Adrien.”

He gave Marinette a wink and walked over to the back of the bakery.

Marinette quickly walked over to Sabine.

“Hey mom, need any help?”

“Why yes dear, could you grab some croissants for Adrien?”

“Sure mom.”

“Hi Marinette,” Adrien said with a wave.

“Hi Adrien, do you how do? I mean, how you do you? I MEAN, how do you do?” Marinette stuttered.

“I’m doing alright, how are you?”

“Good, I was just, working on that math homework.” Marinette said nervously.

“Yeah, it’s getting harder every year.”

“I know, it’s harder to talk to yo- I mean, harder to do that math … stuff.”

Sabine handed Adrien his croissants.

“Here you go Adrien, it’s on the house.”

Adrien raised his hand in protest, “Oh no, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I could never do that to you, it’s no big deal, really. Being the son of a famous designer and all does have the occasional upsides.”

He put down some money on the counter, “Please, just take it, you deserve it, your food is the best in Paris.”

Sabine smiled, “Well thank you, your words and satisfaction is worth more than your money. Right Marinette?”

“Uh yeah, who needs your stupid money … I MEAN YOUR MONEY IS AMAZING, I MEAN …. Thank you,” Marinette said blushing,

Adrien smiled, “Have a nice day.” He said as he walked out the bakery.

“You too,” Sabine replied.

“I thought you asked me to get the croissants mom?”

“I did, but when I saw you talking to Adrien, I couldn’t help but leave you two alone. You two are so cute.”

“MOM!” Marinette said blushing harder.

Sabine smirked and walked back over to the counter.

Marinette, still blushing, ran upstairs to her room.

Sighing, she walked over to her desk and turned on her computer.

“Might as well check out the Ladyblog and see if the fight with Showbiz is on it.”

To no surprise, whatever Showbiz aired on TV was now on the Ladyblog. Marinette began scrolling through some comments, giggling at some of the comments left by users.

_What a wierdo._

_LOL THOSE PUNS! XD_

_7.8 too many puns - IGN_

_I wonder what kind of fanfiction he wrote._

_Is it weird to ship Chat Noir and Showbiz?_

_-_

_YES, YOU WIERDO, LADYNOIR 4 LIFE!_

_'I SAW THAT ONE COMING!’ GG dude._

She then checked to news channel to see what they had to say.

“-was defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir this afternoon. Jim Jeu had this to say.”

Jim Jeu appeared on screen with a large smile.

“Well of course they would win, they’re unstoppable together. But seriously, how awesome would it have been if they kissed on my show, or Showbiz’s show?”

The reporter appeared back on screen.

“It appears the day is saved once again by Ladybug and Chat Noir, what would the city do without them?”

An image of a crudely drawn smiley face with a knife drawn into it’s head appeared on the top right of the screen.

“Police are advising citizens to stay away from deserted streets at night time. Muggings have gone up recently in poorer regions of the city and are slowly creeping up to more wealthier areas. The perpetrators of said muggings are calling themselves the ‘Kill Joys.’ They are known to wear dark clothing and handkerchiefs around their mouths. Police are unsure just how coordinated these so called ‘Kill Joys’ are, but are advising citizens to be cautious and report all sittings of the symbol you are seeing in the top right corner of the screen. Police or also advising citizens not to loiter and recommend citizens report any gatherings of suspicious looking individuals.”

The image of the gang symbol vanished and was replaced by a picture of an umbrella.

“In other news, get out your umbrellas because it looks like it’s going to rain as we go to Francis for the weather.”

Deciding that she should start her math homework, Marinette sighed and opened her textbook.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Marinette was sitting in her room, working on her math homework. She let out a loud groan.

“Ugh, I hate math,” she grumbled to herself.

“It’s important. It’s used in your daily life. I should know, every past Ladybug had to know at least some math skills as Ladybug,” said Tikki as she sat on Marinette’s desk.

“Well I don’t think they needed long division,” Marinette moaned.

“Maybe not,” Tikki replied. “But It could help in your everyday life.”

Tikki paused for a moment before asking, “What do you want to be when you grow up Marinette?”

Marinette stopped, turned to look at Tikki and paused.

“Well, I always had a passion for designing clothes so I figured I would be a fashion designer. Maybe work under Gabriel Agreste or something like that.”

“I see,” Tikki replied.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the occasional groan from Marinette, Tikki spoke up.

“I find it’s a good idea to take breaks during work sessions and clear your head, you never want to over work the brain.”

Marinette quickly sat up, “That’s a great idea Tikki. But I think I’ll jump around the streets as Ladybug, might want to do some patrols around the city, never know when Hawkmoth will strike next.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug swung across the rooftops, feeling the wind in her face.

_Now this is more like it. No homework, no math, just me and the city._

She spotted a black figure perched on a rooftop. Recognizing the figure, she swung over to it.

“Why hello milady.” Chat Noir said raising an eyebrow, “Out for an evening stroll?”

“Yeah, I needed some fresh air.”

“Ladybug doesn’t like being caged?” Chat Noir asked smugly.

“About as much as the black cat does.” Ladybug replied.

“Glad we took care of Showbiz yesterday. As much as I love puns, this town is only big enough for one pun lover.”

“Yeah, two was just too much for this city to handle.”

“Plus, I was the better looking one out of the two, right?”

Ladybug said nothing, but gave a soft chuckle.

“So, who is this other guy? Is he good looking?” Chat Noir asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ladybug paused for a minute before replying, “Yeah, he’s cute.”

“Not as good looking as me though, right?”

“He’s a nice, quiet kid, unlike you.”

“I can be quiet.”

“I would love it, if you were quiet.”

“Bet I can say nothing longer than you can”

“Don’t do that, you’ll die if you don’t make an obnoxious pun within two minutes.” Ladybug said sarcastically.

“Two and a half,” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

“Two,” Ladybug quickly stated.

“Two and a quarter.”

“Two.”

Chat Noir burst into laughter, Ladybug immediately started laughing as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They jumped across the city rooftops, stopping to look at the Eifel Tower.

Chat Noir sat down and put his arms behind his head.

“Beautiful, I tell you this city is amazing. This view right here, is the second most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life.”

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, “What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen in your life?”

Though she knew the answer before she asked.

“You,” Chat Noir replied curtly.

Ladybug giggled, “Glad to see you’re still the same Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir was about to reply when they heard a woman scream.

Jumping to his feet, Chat Noir turned to look in the direction of the scream.

“It came from over there.”

“Come on,” Ladybug replied.

They jumped form roof to roof, following the sound of the scream. When they got to the scream, they jumped down to the streets, to see a startled woman clutching her arm.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked.

“Those hooligans, they stole my purse.”

“Which way did they go?” Ladybug asked.

The woman pointed a shaking finger to the street to her left.

The two superheroes jumped back onto the rooftops, and ran in the direction the woman pointed.

After running across the rooftops, passing several streets; they heard voices in an alley below them. They peered down the roof and saw two figures holding a purse.

“What did we get this time?” one of them asked.

“Let’s see,” the other said rummaging through the purse, “A coupon to that burger place, a family photo, a wallet … that has forty euros, and lint” he said with a disappointed sigh.

The first one scratched his head, “Maybe we should rob rich people instead Jean.”

The other one, called Jean, replied in a sarcastic tone, “Oh gee Marco, I never thought of that!”

Marco rolled his eyes, “Easy on the sass buddy.”

“Of course, we should rob rich people, the problem is they have security. You want to rob Adrien Agreste and go toe to toe with that gorilla thing of a bodyguard he has?”

“How tall is that guy?”

“I dunno, over six feet for sure. Maybe even seven.”

“And those arms are like tree trunks.”

“Yeah, he could break your neck like a chicken’s.”

“Well forty euros is something. Not much but something,” Marco said, trying to be positive. “Plus that burger joint has some really good burgers there.”

“Too bad you guys aren’t getting a single euro,” Ladybug said jumping down.

“The only thing you two will be getting is a prison cell,” Chat Noir chided in, landing next to Ladybug.

The two men turned to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, dropping the purse onto the ground.

“Aw crud,” Marco muttered.

“Don’t you guys know that it’s rude to steal things?” Chat Noir asked.

“Well it’s rude to bud in to a conversation uninvited!” Jean said while cracking his knuckles.

“We should run man,” Marco whispered to Jean.

“Naw bro, we gotta show these two freaks what happens when you mess with the Kill Joys!” Jean said brushing Marco’s arm away.

“Kill Joys huh, I thought that symbol on your handkerchief looked familiar. Not exactly subtle putting your gang symbol on a piece of clothing that anyone can identify.” Ladybug pointed out.

Jean sneered, “Says the girl wearing a bright red bullseye of a costume!”

Jean ran towards Ladybug, Marco gave a sigh before running towards Chat Noir.

Jean threw a punch at Ladybug who ducked under his fist. Jean then brought his knee up to hit Ladybug. She grabbed his knee with her hand and shoved him back, causing him to fall over though he quickly jumped to his feet.

Marco stopped in front of Chat Noir and raised his fists defensively. Chat Noir thrust his staff towards Marco who sidestepped to avoid it. Chat Noir swung his staff at Marco, who ducked under it. Marco then performed a sweeping kick at Chat Noir’s legs. Chat Noir jumped over it and swung his staff at Marco’s head, smacking him across the face. Marco stumbled backwards and raised a hand to his cheek, rubbing it.

Jean grabbed a trash lid and swung it at Ladybug. She managed to catch it and held on to it. The two of them began having a tug of war for the lid.

Marco stepped towards Chat Noir and swung his fist at Chat Noir’s head. Chat Noir caught it with his left hand and jabbed Marco in the gut with his staff. Marco doubled over and Chat Noir delivered a swift kick and sent him flying backwards into some trash bins.

Ladybug and Jean were still having a tug of war over the trash lid. Ladybug then pushed the lid towards Jean, causing the lid to strike him in the face.

Jean let out a yelp and Ladybug spun around and slammed her foot into his stomach, causing him to be sent backwards next to Marco.

The two of them slowly got up. Marco rubbed his cheek while Jean massaged his back.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, maybe we should run,” Jean began.

“Yes, that’s what I said,” Marco replied with a groan.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Jean asked angrily.

“I DID SAY SO!” Marco yelled.

They turned to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, before turning around and running to the street at the other side of the alley.

“No you don’t,” said Ladybug.

She threw her yo-yo at Marco’s legs, they wrapped around his left leg and he fell. Chat Noir threw his staff at Jean striking him in the head, he dropped to the floor.

“Heads up,” Chat Noir said giving a wink to Ladybug.

Jean muttered something inaudible under his breath before getting up and sprinting.

“Chat Noir he’s getting away!” Ladybug yelled pointing at the fleeing gangster.

Chat Noir turned and saw Jean run around the corner. Chat Noir darted towards the street, pulling out his staff.

As he rounded the corner, he didn’t see Jean. He looked back towards the other side of the street, still no sight of him.

“Oh great,” Chat Noir mumbled.

“Did he get away?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, sorry milady.”

Ladybug sighed, “It’s alright, we caught one of them,” Ladybug said, pointing at Marco, who was struggling with the yo-yo.

“If you would be so kind, Chat Noir, would you deliver the purse back to that lady and fetch the police,” Ladybug said pointing to the purse on the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks to you two, we have one less criminal walking the streets of Paris,” Lieutenant Roger said with a tip of his hat to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“We could have made it two, it’s my fault,” Chat Noir said, hanging his head.

Roger shook his head, “We appreciate the help none the less. It won’t be long before all of the Kill Joys are behind bars and justice returns to the streets of Paris.”

With a nod of his head, Roger stepped into his police car and drove off.

“Well, hopefully those Kill Joys think twice before they commit crimes in broad daylight,” said Ladybug.

“Yeah, I bet that one who got away is running home to cry about it,” Chat Noir said with a snicker.

Ladybug sighed and stared at the sky.

“What’s wrong milady?” Chat Noir asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug turned to look at Chat Noir, “It’s just …it’s disgusting to think there are people who commit crimes and do horrible things to people, without an Akuma to manipulate them.”

Chat Noir nodded, “I know how you feel, it’s a bit … disconcerting to think there are threats to this city other than Hawkmoth.”

He paused for a second before continuing, “But hey, that’s why we’re here, to protect the city from creeps like them.”

“Yeah, you’re right … oh that reminds me, I have stuff that I need to do.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, like homework.”

“What kind?”

“Math.”

“Maybe we should get together and do it sometime milady,” Chat Noir said while raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Heh, I didn’t know kitties could do math, anyways see you later Chat Noir,” Ladybug replied, pulling out her yo-yo.

“See you,” Chat Noir said with a wave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jean stopped to catch his breath. He managed to lose them; He ran into the closest building and ran out the back door to avoid Chat Noir.

Thoughts began running through his head.

_Now what? Marco got caught by those two freaks. I don’t think the boss is going to like this._

He starred at the old abandoned warehouse near the riverbank.

_Well, I made it._

He walked over to the door. Turned around to make sure no one was nearby. Then he knocked on the door, twice slow, three times fast, and two more times slow.

The door opened.

“Jean.”

“Jacques.”

“Where’s Marco?”

“He got caught.”

“What!? What happened?”

“It was Ladybug and Chat Noir. We just stole some bimbo’s purse and they followed us. I managed to get out, but Marco got caught.” Jean said pointing behind him.

Jacques peered over to where Jean was pointing before looking back at Jean.

“You should probably tell the boss.”

“Yeah, I should.”

Jacques stepped back, and Jean entered the warehouse. He strolled past some of the other guys sitting around. He spotted Fritz throwing a ball against the wall. Ahmed was practicing with a switchblade. While Ajay was on his phone.

He proceeded to the stairs as the boss was always on the second floor of the warehouse. He stopped when he reached the boss’ room.

He looked around to see where the boss was standing; he saw him in the corner throwing knives at a dart board.

 He walked over to the boss, stopping a few feet away and cleared his throat.

The boss turned his head to look at Jean.

“What is it Jean? You look like you ran a marathon,” the boss asked quietly.

“Boss, I got bad news.”

The boss, put down the knife he was holding on the table next to him. He motioned with his hand for Jean to continue.

“Marco and I ran into Ladybug and Chat Noir, we had a brief scuffle. I managed to escape but Marco got caught.” Jean said.

The boss starred at Jean for a minute and picked up the knife again.

“I see,” he said.

“What should we do?” Jean asked nervously.

The boss threw his knife at the dart board. He turned back to look at Jean, the sunset reflecting off his sunglasses.

“Not much to do. Marco’s a good kid. He wouldn’t squeal on us. I trust him.”

“I know boss, I mean what do we do about the bug and the cat?”

The boss picked up anther knife, looked at it for a second and twirled it in his hand.

“The same thing we do to anyone who’s dumb enough to mess with us.”

He threw the knife at the dart board and hit it directly in the centre. He looked over at Jean.

“We gut ‘em”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Showbiz, the most entertaining Akuma ever. As well as the most entertaining character to write dialogue for. Hello Kill Joys. I always liked the idea of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting normal thugs instead of just Akumas. Hopefully the Season 2 will give us some everyday thugs for them to fight.


	6. The Sounds of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma turns Paris into a warzone. But Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't the only things he wants to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came a little later than expected. Life loves to create new little problems for me. Also suffered some writer's block during this time. Next one might be a little easier to write. Of course I have to actually take time to actually write it. Also, this is my longest chapter yet, nearly 10,000 words. They seem to be getting longer as they progress.

“Did you guys see that whole Showbiz thing on Friday?” Nino asked Adrien as they walked down the stairs exiting the school.

“I caught a bit of it,” Adrian replied.

“He was pretty funny to be honest. I could totally watch a show with him as the host,” Nino said, “He was so energetic man, it was dope.”

“Well…,” Marinette began, “He was certainly … colourful.”

“He certainly loved his puns, I think he gave Chat Noir a run for his money. I didn’t even think that was possible,” Alya giggled.

“Yeah as if one pun lover wasn’t bad enough, there was two for a brief time.” Marinette replied with a chuckle.

“It must have been hell for Ladybug,” Nino said with a smirk.

“Yeah it was … I mean … I bet it was.” Marinette said, quickly correcting herself.

“I got the whole thing on the Ladyblog,” Alya said, holding up her phone.

Marinette looked over at Alya, “Yeah, I saw that Friday night.”

“It ended with an awesome fight. Not often you get to see that on the Ladyblog,” Nino chimed in.

Alya rolled her eyes, “It’s kind of hard to chase superheroes around Paris and film them fighting the Akumas. Especially when the police and or military are keeping people away from the scene.”

“I’m not blaming you or anything babe, it’s just nice to see an awesome fight for once,” said Nino, raising his hands defensively.

“Well it sounds like you’re saying that I should endanger myself for your own entertainment!” Alya said, raising her voice.

Seeing an argument beginning, Marinette changed the subject.

“So, you guys hear about that gang that’s been causing trouble in Paris?”

Adrien nodded his head, “Yeah, the Kill Joys.”

Alya turned to look at Marinette.

“I heard about that. Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to catch one of them.” Alya said to Marinette, “Too bad I couldn’t get it on the Ladyblog.”

Nino shrugged his shoulders, “Nice to know Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to protect us from those guys as well.”

Adrien sighed, “As if the Akumas weren’t bad enough, now there’s some gang running around causing problems.”

Alya looked at Adrien, “I doubt they’ll be a threat to Ladybug and Chat Noir, they don’t have any superpowers, so they shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Still, it’s more things for Ladybug and Chat Noir to worry about. We don’t even know how organized these guys are. Do they even have a leader or some form of order?” Adrien replied.

Alya shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not sure, either way we should stay away from them, organized or not, I don’t feel like getting mugged anytime soon.”

“I second that,” said Marinette staring at her purse, which Tikki was currently in.

They walked down the street stopping at the crosswalk and waited for the signal to cross.

Marinette looked over to the other side and saw a familiar face.

“That guy looks familiar,” she said squinting at one of the two men.

Adrien stared at the two men at the other side of the street, he noticed they were wearing military uniforms.

“That looks like one of those military guys that was outside the movie theatre the day Bug Brain attacked. I don’t remember his name,” Adrien replied.

Marinette immediately remembered, he was the same man who seemed rather quick to want to use extreme force against Bug Brain. He was talking to the soldier next to him.

“I wonder what he’s saying,” Adrien said looking at the two men.

“Let’s wait for them to cross, we may hear a little bit of their conversation,” Alya said whipping out her phone.

The signal to cross came on but the four of them only slightly moved to the left to give the two men room to pass.

The two soldiers started walking across the street, still conversing with each other.

“...doubt the mayor would agree with that idea Major Guerre,” the first soldier said while shaking his head.

Major Guerre sighed, “He should, this gang of misfits is causing problems in my city. I am offering the mayor a very effective method of eliminating them.”

“But using the army to wipe out the Kill Joys, doesn’t that seem rather excessive sir?”

“The end justifies the means. If I must send in heavily armed guards to put an end to those leaches, I will do it.” Major Guerre stated while fixing his beret.

Major Guerre and the other soldier walked past the four of them without even acknowledging them. The four slowly followed them.

The soldier paused for a minute before replying, “But they have the police dealing with it sir. I don’t think the mayor will see a point to having the police and the army take care the Kill Joys.”

“Please, they seem unable to stop anything these days,” Major Guerre scoffed.

“What about Ladybug and Chat Noir? They managed to catch one.”

Major Guerre shook his head, “Yeah, one. They let another one get away. Those two don’t listen to a thing anyone ever tells them to do. I will say, they are better than the police, especially when it comes to dealing with Akumas. But, they tend to screw up every so often, and the last thing we need is for them to screw up when it matters the most.”

The other soldier nodded his head, “Understood sir.”

With that, the other soldier and Major Guerre became silent and kept walking. The four of them, seeing the conversation now over, stopped following the Major and the soldier.

“Looks like he’s still the same,” Marinette sighed.

Nino stared at the shrinking figures in the distance, “Well he certainly seems like a level headed dude and not extreme in anyway what so ever,” he said sarcastically.

“The mayor will never agree to his idea,” said Alya, “He’s way too extreme.”

“He needs someone to tell him to calm down, I know that gang is annoying but it’s way to early to take them as such a huge threat,” Marinette said, agreeing with Alya.

Adrian nodded, “I’m pretty sure they’re just a bunch of delinquents who have no real purpose, just cause mischief in Paris. They’ll vanish one day, not today, but some day.”

“Hopefully soon,” said Nino.

A limousine pulled up in front of the school. The Gorilla stepped out and opened the door.

Adrian started walking towards to limousine and turned to wave at his friends.

“Bye, see you guys later,” he said with a wave.

“Bye Adrian,” Nino said waving back at Adrian.

“See you tomorrow,” Alya yelled.

“Tomorrow you see, I mean, see you tomorrow,” Marinette stuttered.

With that, Adrien stepped into the limousine and it drove off.

“I gotta get home as well, catch you two later,” Nino said with a wink and walked off.

“Bye Nino,” Alya said waving goodbye.

Marinette turned to Alya, “Wanna hang out at my house for a bit?”

Alya shrugged her shoulders, “Sure why not. We can work on the homework together.”

Marinette nodded her head.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, they stopped in front of the bakery, Marinette opened the door and the two of them walked in.

Marinette spotted her mother and waved to her.

“Hello mom”

“Hello Marinette, I see you brought Alya with you.”

“Yeah if it’s not too much trouble, we were going to work on our homework together.”

Sabine smiled and shook her head, “It’s no trouble at all.”

Marinette and Alya both walked past the counter and walked up the stairs to Marinette’s room.

“Alright, so which subject do you want to start on?”

 

* * *

  

Major Guerre stepped into City Hall and knocked on the mayor’s door.

“Come in,” Mayor Bourgeois called out.

Major Guerre opened the door and stepped into the room.

“Ah, Major Guerre, right on time, you men certainly are punctual.”

Major Guerre nodded his head, “I find it helpful to arrive fifteen minutes early rather than arriving on time. So even if you are running late, you should still arrive on time.”

“An excellent sentiment if I do say so myself.”

“I suppose you understand why I am here,” Major Guerre said staring directly at the mayor.

Mayor Bourgeois’ smile fell, “Yes, I do. You wish to discuss the matter of that new gang that has been causing minor problems in the city.”

“Correct sir,” Major Guerre said promptly.

“I’m afraid that they are the responsibility of the police, not the army,” Mayor Bourgeois said bluntly.

“With all do respect sir, I do not believe the police are fully prepared or competent to deal with the situation. My soldiers and I are,” Major Guerre said motioning to the door behind him.

“The Kill Joys are yet at a serious threat level to call upon military support. Akumas on the other hand, you are welcome to assist the police as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir in their efforts. Which you have shown against that bug … thing … a few days ago.”

Major Guerre shook his head, “We should not wait for these degenerates to become a serious threat to the city. The military has seen threats that we deemed harmless at first lead to global warfare.”

Mayor Bourgeois stood up, “These people are not at the same level of Nazi Germany! No even close.”

“Of course not sir, not yet anyways. But these Kill Joys can turn into something far worse than what they currently are if not nipped in the bud.”

Mayor Bourgeois became more annoyed, “Which is why the police force are already on them, as are Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Major Guerre’s voice also rose, “Even more reason for the military to lend support.”

“I’ll not have you turn this city into a warzone!”

“If you don’t let me deal with the situation it will become a playground for all the wrong people. And it will be the citizens who will suffer.”

Mayor Bourgeois pointed a finger at Major Guerre, “As mayor of the city, I oversee what goes on!”

“I did not vote for you,” Major Guerre scoffed.

“You’ve got a serious ego there Major, I think it’s time you learned your place. From this point, you shall not even assist the police in dealing with the Akumas!”

Major Guerre’s eyes widened, “WHAT!?”

“You heard me, until you learn that others are just as reliable as you are, you won’t be flexing your might on anyone!”

Mayor Bourgeois pointed at the door, “This discussion is now over, leave immediately.”

Major Guerre glared at Mayor Bourgeois for a few seconds before turning back to the door. Right as he grabbed the door handle he turned around and said, “Mark my words, they will become a bigger threat if you do not squash them now.”

He opened the door and stormed out of the mayor’s office. He walked outside and turned to look back at City Hall. He turned back to look ahead of him and shook his head.

“He will crawl back, and he will ask for help. The police cannot handle the situation, they cannot handle anything.”

Hawkmoth’s window opened up, exposing his lair to the sunlight. His Akumas began flying around the room as the beams of the sun hit them.

Hawkmoth smiled triumphantly, “Ah, a man of authority trying to rid the world of his enemies in a brutal manner. It reminds me of myself. I can feel his anger and frustration, a perfect prey for my Akumas.”

An Akuma flew into Hawkmoth’s hand. He covered it with his other hand and gave it a surge of dark energy. He raised his hand and released the now corrupted Akuma.

“Fly away my little Akuma, and give this petty officer the authority he desires!” Hawkmoth yelled while twirling his cane.

The Akuma flew out of the window and began fluttering across the city of Paris. It spotted Major Guerre walking on the sidewalk a block away from City Hall. It flew down to him and went inside his beret.

Major Guerre’s head snapped up as he heard Hawkmoth’s voice in his head.

“Major War, I hear you want to rid your city of the criminal scum. So, I’m giving you the power to do so, and create your own private army to do it. But, you need to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. Do you understand your mission?”

Major Guerre stood up and raised his hand to salute, “SIR YES SIR!” He shouted.

A purple smoke engulfed Major Guerre. When the smoke subsided, he looked at his new uniform. His light green uniform was now a dark purple with black stripes. The symbols indicating his rank were now butterflies, his beret was now pure black. His face was covered in war paint; a mixture of purple and black stripes. He gazed upon his new accessory, a drum strapped to his chest with the supports wrapped around his neck.

He stood up straight again and raised his hand to salute, “Major War reporting for duty sir!”

Major War began marching across the street but stopped when he spotted some people walking past him.

He pointed at them, “You two would do well as soldiers.”

One of them scratched their head, “What?” he asked.

Major War pulled out some drumsticks and began playing his drum. As he hit the drum with his sticks, a beam of light shot out of his drums and struck the two bystanders. In a brief flash their outfits were changed into military uniforms. The two of them raised their hands to salute.

Major War grinned and puffed out his chest, “Excellent, orders from the HQ are to eliminate the Kill Joys with whatever means necessary. Second objective is to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Are your orders clear?”

“Affirmative sir!” they shouted in unison.

Major War nodded, “Use whatever means to achieve victory. Onward troops, we need to recruit more soldiers. About face! Forward march!” he ordered as he marched forward with his two new soldiers following in an orderly manner.

Major War continued playing his drum at any bystander he found; building his army up bit by bit. Soon he had nearly two dozen soldiers following behind him.

Hawkmoth cackled in his lair, “It won’t be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom!”

Major War turned to his soldiers, “Do all of you understand the objectives?”

They all shouted in unison, “Eliminate the Kill Joys and obtain the Miraculous, Sir!”

Major War pointed across the street, “First squad scout the park, second squad scout the bridge, third squad I want you searching the museum square, fourth squad you’re with me! Radio all information that you find, especially if you find one of your objectives! Do I make myself clear?!”

“Sir yes sir!”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien opened the front door and stepped into his house carrying his backpack. He turned and waved at Nathalie who was at her desk by the entrance.

“Hello Nathalie,” he said.

Nathalie looked up nodded her head, “Hello Adrien.”

“Is my father home?” Adrien asked, though he already knew the answer.

“No, he’ll be home later tonight,” she quickly replied turning back to her papers.

Adrien sighed and began walking up the stairs. He stopped when he heard someone buzz the speaker outside.

“May I help you?” he heard Nathalie ask.

“Do you have any information on the whereabouts of the Kill Joys or Ladybug and Chat Noir?” a woman asked with a stern voice.

Adrien walked closer to Nathalie to get a peek at the woman on the security camera, she was wearing a military uniform and behind her were about four other soldiers.

“No, I do not.” Nathalie replied.

“Are you sure?” the woman asked again.

“Yes, I am. Who’s asking.”

“Major War’s orders are to find the Kill Joys and Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 _Major War? That doesn’t sound like an actual name_. Adrien thought to himself. _And why does he want to find the Kill Joys, or myself and Ladybug?_

“And who is Major War?” Nathalie asked crossing her arms.

“The man who will eliminate the Kill Joys from the city and remove the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The woman paused for a second, “But if you insist that you know no information, we will be on our way. Let’s move out troops.”

The woman and the other soldiers turned and marched away from the gates of the Agreste mansion.

Adrien ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door. Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket.

“Seems like your popularity is spreading to the military kid,” Plagg said flying around the room, no doubt looking for some cheese.

Adrien looked out the window and saw the soldiers marching down the street.

He turned to look at Plagg, “Something’s not right. This might be the work of an Akuma.”

Plagg flew over to Adrien, “Well they seemed to be interested in stopping those weirdo Kill Joys, so perhaps you should just let them deal with the Kill Joys, it’ll make your life easier.”

“No, I can’t let an Akuma run rampant across the city, innocent people might be hurt. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what did you get for question three?” Marinette asked Alya.

“Two hundred and eighteen point seven,” Alya replied.

“Wait what, how did you get that?” Marinette quickly asked looking through her notes.

“Did you carry over the three?”

“Yes.”

“Remember to multiply the first number,”

“Yes, I did.”

“Did you subtract after the multiplication?”

“Oh, no, I did it before,” Marinette said squinting at her paper.

Alya nodded her head, “Well there you go.”

Marinette gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks Alya,”

Alya smiled and patted Marinette on the shoulder, “No problem girl”

“Can you check my answers please?” Marinette asked.

“Of course,” Alya quickly replied.

Marinette handed her math book to Alya who started looking over it. Marinette turned to look out the window and saw a crowd of people marching together.

“Is there some kind of march going on today?” Marinette asked turning back to face Alya.

“Um, not that I’m aware of, why?” Alya replied perplexed.

“There’s a bunch of people marching outside,” Marinette said while pointing to her window.

Alya stood up and walked over to the window.

“Huh, you’re right … wait a minute, it looks like they’re in military uniform,” said Alya while fixing her glasses.

Marinette opened the window and peered outside. She spotted several people marching in unison together. She spotted a man leading the soldiers beating his drum. She watched as a passerby was struck by a beam that shot out of the drum. The passerby was then transformed into a soldier who saluted the man with the drum and took his place behind him in the group of soldiers.

“Uh oh,” Alya said with a worried expression. “Looks like the an Akuma.”

“Definitely,” Marinette replied.

Alya pulled out her phone and went to the stairs.

“I gotta get this on the Ladyblog, are you coming?” Alya asked in an excited tone.

“Uh,” Marinette paused. “No, I think I’ll finish up my homework.”

Alya shrugged, “Alright, see you later.”

Alya ran down the stairs to go outside.

“Stay safe!” Marinette yelled out.

Marinette opened her bag and Tikki flew out.

“Looks like it’s time again Marinette,” said Tikki.

Marinette nodded, “I never get a break, oh well. TIKKI SPOTS ON!”

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and climbed up to the roof of the bakery. She gazed down at the soldiers marching down the street.

“Chat Noir, where are you?” she said to herself.

She looked back at the streets as she heard people screaming and running from the man with the drum.

She had to act now, Chat Noir could catch up later. She leapt onto a lamppost and threw her yo-yo at a man who was surrounded by the soldiers. She yanked him up and over the soldiers and dropped him off below the lamppost, the man quickly ran down the street, away from the commotion.

The soldiers turned and looked at Ladybug. One of the soldiers pointed at her and yelled out, “Target has been sighted Major War!”

The soldier with the drums, Major War, stepped forward and glared at Ladybug. He turned back to the soldiers.

“Don’t just stand around, attack!”

At once the soldiers raised their hands to salute and shouted, “Yes sir!”

Several soldiers ran towards the lamppost and began to kick it. At once Ladybug felt the lamppost shake violently. She immediately jumped down and landed on the streets.

Major War raised a hand, “Flank her!” he ordered.

The soldiers split off into groups, one came towards her front, while the other group went behind her.

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo and swung it in front of her, knocking the soldiers to the ground. But before she could turn around, she felt a pair of arms grab her and began restraining her.

“I got her sir!” yelled the soldier.

A sound of metal striking flesh was heard and the soldier fell to the floor clutching her face. The sound was heard again, and the soldiers behind her all dropped to the floor clutching their faces.

Chat Noir caught his baton as it flew back to him as he landed right beside Ladybug.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, “You’re late,” she said.

“Traffic,” he quickly replied.

One of the soldiers who remained by Major War looked at Major War before looking back at the two superheroes.

“Both targets have been sighted sir! Should you recruit them as well?” he asked motioning to Major War’s drums.

Major War shook his head, “Negative, that would cause the Miraculous to vanish, thereby causing us to fail our objective.”

The other soldier nodded her head, “Understood sir!”

“Instead we shall capture them and obtain their Miraculous.” Major War declared. “And this time, use your equipment, not just your fists.”

“YES SIR!” the soldiers yelled in unison.

One soldier dropped his pack on the ground and opened it up. He reached in and pulled out long tube.

“What is that?” Ladybug asked, pointing to the object.

Major War pointed at the object, “That’s a mortar, I assume you’ve never seen one. It fires off explosive rounds in the air which drop on the ground, not the most accurate but it certainly causes damage.”

The soldier placed an object into the mortar, and plugged his ears. An explosive then shot out of the mortar.

Ladybug and Chat Noir starred up into the sky, they heard the explosive round come back down.

“LOOK OUT!” Chat Noir yelled.

He dove into Ladybug and they both landed on the sidewalk, the mortar round fell down and exploded a few feet away.

The soldier grabbed another explosive round and placed it in the mortar. He covered his ears again as the round was shot into the sky.

Ladybug picked herself up just in time to throw her yo-yo at the lamppost and pull herself away from the mortar round. Chat Noir jumped onto a nearby balcony to avoid the explosion.

Ladybug saw the soldier was about to place another round into the mortar. She jumped back onto the street and threw her yo-yo at the mortar. She pulled it away before the soldier could place another explosive in it. She swung it around in a circle and slammed it into the soldier. The mortar collided with the soldier who was sent flying and slammed into the wall.

Chat Noir jumped down from the balcony looked over at the soldier who was now laying on the ground groaning. He looked back at Ladybug and nodded his head.

“Looks no mor-tar for him,” he said with a wink.

Another soldier cursed under his breath, he reached for his belt and grabbed a grenade. He raised it above his head and pulled the pin. He tossed it at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Play ball!” Chat Noir yelled as he raised his staff.

He swung his staff at the grenade like a bat, and the grenade flew back towards the group of soldiers and landed right in front of six soldiers.

“GET DOWN!” one of them yelled.

The grenade exploded knocking the soldiers in every direction. One flew into the wall of a nearby building, another landed on the road and slid across it for several metres, one slammed into a window shattering it before falling out of it and back onto the streets, another slammed into a lamppost.

Chat Noir moved his hair to the side and smiled a sly grin.

“Guess they got a taste of my explosive personality,” he said slyly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Major War looked around at his defeated soldiers and yelled, “What is your major malfunction?! You could not even graze them?!”

“Sounds like a Major letdown,” Chat Noir chided in.

Major was about to reply when a voice came on his radio.

“Come in Major War, do you copy?!”

He picked up his radio and spoke into it.

“This is Major War, what is your status?”

“Sir, we’ve captured a member of the Kill Joys!” the radio replied quickly.

A devilish grin crept onto Major War’s face, “What is your position?!”

“We’re at the bridge, about two kilometres from your position, twenty three degrees north sir!”

“Good work, I will be there, ETA five minutes, over.”

Major War put the radio back on his vest and grabbed a small grey cylinder off his belt. He turned to his last remaining soldiers and said.

“Alright troops time to move out.”

He looked over at Ladybug and Chat Noir and said, “We will be back for you, your Miraculous will be ours shortly.”

He pulled the pin off the cylinder and at once smoke started billowing out, he dropped it on the floor and turned around and ran. The remaining soldiers ran after him through the smokescreen.

“Hey stop!” Ladybug yelled.

She threw her yo-yo into the smoke, but she pulled it back when it didn’t catch something.

She ran through the smokescreen, Chat Noir quickly followed.

They both started coughing as the passed through the smokescreen.

“This is why I don’t smoke,” Chat Noir said through his fit of coughing.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it through the smokescreen. The two of them stopped and bent down taking deep breaths.

Ladybug stood up and looked around for Major War or his soldiers, but they were no where to be seen.

“Oh great, we lost them,” Ladybug muttered.

“We got to find them fast, before he conscripts all of Paris!” Chat Noir replied.

“He seemed to be rather interested in dealing with the Kill Joys for some reason,” Ladybug said scratching her head.

Chat Noir shrugged, “I guess he was against them before he was Akumatized.”

“But who would be … wait a minute, was that … Major Guerre?!” Ladybug asked incredulously.

Chat Noir shrugged, “I suppose so, his voice sounded familiar.”

“I had a feeling, I’m not stupid enough to not recognize someone wearing a costume if they’re voice is the same as someone I know,” Ladybug proclaimed.

“Me too,” Chat Noir said raising his hand.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the roof of the closest building, Chat Noir jumped up to join her.

“Come on, we have to find Major War and his troops, they mentioned the bridge.”

 

* * *

 

 “Stop squirming kid, you’re not going anywhere,” the soldier said.

The man struggled against the ropes that tied him to the chair.

“Let me go you freaks!” he yelled.

The four soldiers stared at him, one looked across the river.

“Major War should be here any moment,” he said.

“Major War?” the man asked.

“He will be the one interrogating you,” a soldier replied.

“He can try, I ain’t going to snitch on my family.”

“Family!?” one soldier said while laughing, “You mean criminals!”

“You don’t understand who or what we are, so you should shut up,” the man barked defensively.

The man received a tap on his cheek from one of the soldiers.

“You punks have no respect for anyone!”

“We do, but all these people don’t deserve it,” he muttered.

One soldier was about to say something when he looked up and saluted.

The man turned to see what he was looking at, a tall man with a drum set was walking towards them with two soldiers beside him.

“You must be the famous Major War,” the man said sarcastically.

Major War ignored him, instead he looked at the soldier standing beside the man and nodded his head.

“I’ll take it from here soldier,” Major War said.

“Yes sir,” the soldier replied stepping aside.

Major War stepped in front of the man and crouched in front of him.

“So, you are a member of the Kill Joys?” Major War asked.

The man said nothing.

“Are you a member of the Kill Joys?” Major War asked again.

The man still said nothing.

The soldier beside the man struck him in the back of the head.

“You will answer the Major’s questions punk!” he barked.

The man turned to look at the soldier who struck him and glared at him. Major War snapped his fingers which caught his attention.

“Are you a member of the Kill Joys?” Major War asked for the third time.

The man sighed before replying, “Yes.”

“Have you committed crimes during your time as a member of the Kill Joys?” Major War asked while adjusting his beret.

“Yeah, burglary, robbery, vandalism, you name it.”

Major War stood up turned around.

“You kids are the problem of society. Just do what you want and act like the city is your play ground,” Major War said staring across the river.

He tuned back to look at the Kill Joy grunt and asked another question.

“Who oversees your criminal organization?”

The man looked down at the ground and did not reply. A few seconds later he felt a hand grab his hair and yank his head up.

“Look me in the eye when I am asking you a question!” Major War yelled.

The man scoffed and said nothing. Major War slapped him across the face.

“I will simplify so even a dumb kid like you can understand it. Who, is, your, boss?!”

“I’m not going to say,” the man replied.

Major War slapped him again.

“ANSWER ME YOU SLIMY TWINKLE TOE SCUM SUCKING FRUIT BASKET!” Major War yelled.

The man shook his head, “No! I’m not going to say, I will not betray my own.”

Major War glared at him for a second and sighed. He looked down at the man and smiled.

“You got guts kid, I will give you that,” he said while reaching into his pocket.

The man stared at Major War as he fumbled around and pulled something out and pointed it at him.

It was a handgun.

The man’s eyes widened, he felt his heartbeat speed up.

“I am going to ask again, I want an answer this time. Who is your boss.” Major War said in a quiet but threatening tone.

The man stared at the gun for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“No, I’m not going to say.”

“Kid, you are going to die for your boss if you do not give me a name.”

“I’m not going to say anything, I will not betray the boss.”

“Your boss is nothing more than a spineless, weak, vile, sadistic, low life delinquent, who causes nothing but trouble for the city.” Major War stated.

“Oh yeah? Well if you went through half of the stuff he’s been through, you’d have a grudge against the world as well.” The man said raising his voice.

“Oh what, he did not get his favourite toy for Christmas? Oh, boo hoo, tell him to grow up and face reality!” Major War replied in mocking tone.

“You’ll never know, and I’m not going to tell you anything. Not his name, not the base, nothing!” the man stated.

Major War said, nothing for a few seconds, no doubt hearing the fear in his voice before cocking the gun and pointing it at the man’s leg.

“I am going to shoot you in the leg, I can tell you it is the most painful place to be shot, maybe that will loosen your tongue.”

A yo-yo wrapped itself around Major War’s arm, his arm was yanked to the side, the gun went off missing the man and ricocheted off the stone wall.

 Chat Noir leapt into the group and slashed the ropes tying the man to the chair, he then grabbed the man and put him over his shoulder and jumped over to Ladybug.

“You might be the only person who asks questions first and shoots later,” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

Major War turned to look at the superheroes his shocked expression quickly returned to his usual scowl.

“You are really getting under my skin,” he growled. “This does not concern you.”

“Don’t you think this is a little extreme Major War?” Ladybug asked pointing to the gun in Major War’s hand.

Major War shook his head, “All is fair in love and war, and this is war. Besides, you want these guys off the streets as much as I do.” Major War pointed out.

“Yes, but not by means of torture!” Ladybug angrily replied.

“How then, by catching them one by one out of sheer dumb luck?! Waiting for them to commit more crimes out in the open?!” Major War asked incredulously. “Or do you want me to let those idiotic police officers take care of them? They cannot even catch one without the help of the entire police force or you two joining them!”

Ladybug said nothing.

“Now if you would be so kind as to drop the prisoner off right now,” Major War muttered raising his gun.

He fired another shot at them, the two of them quickly jumped up onto of the bridge, still holding on to the Kill Joy member.

“We have to get him out of here,” Ladybug said motioning to the Kill Joy on Chat Noir.

Chat Noir nodded.

The member of the Kill Joys gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks, I guess I was wrong about you two.”

Ladybug smiled, “Oh I wouldn’t thank us yet.”

He shot her a perplexed look, “What do you mean?”

Ladybug sprinted across the bridge, with Chat Noir following behind her. The sound of gunshots caused her to duck.

“You are going to regret that!” Major War called out.

They ignored him and kept on running. After a few moments of running through the streets the man broke the silence.

“Ok you guys can let me go now,” he said sounding slightly annoyed.

“Just a little farther buddy,” Chat Noir quickly answered.

They continued to run until they spotted a bunch of police cars.

“Ah here we are,” Ladybug said walking over to the police officers talking to each other.

The man spotted the police cars and began to squirm.

“Wait what?! Oh, come on, you don’t need to do that. Look, drop me off a few blocks away and you won’t have to worry about me. I can find my own way home.”

Chat Noir shook his head, “Nah we don’t want to tire you after such a terrifying experience, the police will gladly escort you to your new home.”

“Ok I take what I said back. You guys suck!” the man grumbled.

“Yeah, we’re such kill joys aren’t we milady,” Chat Noir said while shooting Ladybug a wink.

Ladybug let out a soft laugh before motioning to the police officers. One of them spotted her and ran over to her.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, boy are we glad to see you. Who’s this?” she asked motioning to the squirming gangster.

“Oh, just some Kill Joy goon, would you be so kind to give this man a place to stay,” Ladybug said in an innocent tone.

The police officer nodded and pulled out her handcuffs. Chat Noir placed the disgruntled Kill Joy gangster on the ground and the policewoman handcuffed him and started to lead him away.

He shot them both a dirty look, “You guys are so dead! I wish I could catch the beating the boss is going to give to you.”

Chat Noir sighed and turned to Ladybug, “You think he would be grateful that we saved his life.”

Ladybug shook her head, “Gratitude is a dying virtue these days it seems.”

Another police officer walked over to them.

“What’s going on around here?” he asked.

“Another Akumatized victim wrecking havoc, the same old same old,” Ladybug replied. “He seems to like making people into soldiers to help him.”

“To do what?” the police officer asked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “What else, capture our Miraculous and eliminate the Kill Joys.”

“Hm, eliminate the Kill Joys as well?” the police officer asked.

Ladybug nodded her head.

“Interesting,” he said. “Do any of you guys have any ideas how to stop him?”

“We’re thinking,” Ladybug quickly replied.

“Well we’re ready to help,” the policeman stated.

“Got any ideas Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir scratched his head, “Nothing really, maybe lure him to a trap somehow.”

“That could work, he still wants our Miraculous, so he’ll come looking for us.”

Ladybug continued to think of an idea when another police officer ran over excitedly.

“We just spotted Major War and his troops in trucks driving across the city. They’re coming right this way.”

“Well that’s just what we need,” the first officer sarcastically replied.

“It is,” Ladybug replied.

“What?” both officers asked incredulously.

“I think I know a few ways we can stop him.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Major War’s voice was heard on the radio, “Now remember, find Ladybug and Chat Noir, and grab their Miraculous.”

“Yes sir!” they all answered.

The two armoured vehicles continued to drive along the road in silence. The drivers and passengers both looking around for the two heroes.

Ladybug stepped out onto a rooftop and waved to them before running across the rooftops away from them.

The passenger of the first vehicle reached for the radio, “Sir, I have positive ID on Ladybug, we are in pursuit.”

“Excellent, do not lose sight of her, and get that Miraculous.”

Ladybug turned onto another street and the drivers turned the vehicles to continue following her. The passenger of the first vehicle bent down and picked up something that was underneath his seat.

“Think you can make the shot?” the driver asked.

The passenger adjusted the scope on his sniper rifle before replying.

“Of course, just keep the vehicle steady and I should be fine.”

The passenger opened his window and leaned out of it. He focused on Ladybug and prepared to pull the trigger.

A loud thump came from the top of the car causing the passenger to lean back in the car and shoot a confused look at the driver.

“What was that?” he asked.

The driver shrugged and opened his window to look outside.

At once, an arm reached inside the vehicle and yanked the driver out of the car. He gave a surprised yelp as he was tossed out of the car and onto the street.

The passenger quickly dropped down onto his back avoiding the arm the reached into his window. He immediately started firing into the roof of the car screaming. He fired at every inch of the roof that he could until he heard his gun click, indicating he was out of ammo.

He quickly sat up and took out the empty magazine and reached down for a new one. He paused for a second as he realized with the driver left behind on the street, there was no one driving the car anymore. He stared through the windshield and saw that the car was approaching three police cars blocking the road.

“Oh crap,” he muttered.

The car slammed into the police cars and immediately stooped. A second later, three more police cars drove out of the side street and went behind the armoured vehicle, preventing it from backing up.

 The armoured vehicle behind it turned on to the next street to avoid colliding with the cars.

The passenger of the second vehicle gave a nervous look to the driver before reaching for the radio.

“Vehicle one is down sir.”

There was a delay before Major War replied.

“What?”

“Chat Noir threw the driver out of the vehicle, and the other soldier seemed content shooting him rather than driving the truck, which caused him to crash into the police cars sir,” she quickly replied.

“That is impossible, the police are too stupid to do anything,” Major War retorted, “They could not even stop a toddler from stealing a cookie from the cookie jar!”

“But that is what happened sir.”

“Alright then, I will join you in a moment. Except armoured support, ETA two minutes.”

“Yes sir,” she answered.

The vehicle continued to follow Ladybug for another minute. Soon a thud was heard on the top of the car.

“Keep the windows closed!” the passenger yelled out.

The driver nodded and continued to drive. The passenger reached into her pocket and pulled out a handgun. She pointed it at the ceiling of the car and waited for another noise. When a noise was heard, the passenger fired several rounds into the roof of the car. She stopped and waited a few seconds.

The driver turned to look at her, “I thought the noise came beneath the car, not on top of it,” he said.

The passenger looked at the driver, “Huh?”

After a moment of silence, the passenger door was flung open.

“This is your stop,” Chat Noir said.

He grabbed the soldier by the arm and tossed her out of the truck. She screamed as she was thrown out of the car and rolled onto the pavement.

Chat Noir dove into the car and at the driver. The two of them began grappling with each other. Arms and legs were thrown in the car. The driver slammed his elbow into Chat Noir’s face, Chat Noir retaliated by swiping at his face. Both clutched their faces with one hand tried to hit each other with the other.

Chat Noir grabbed the soldier’s arm with one hand and the back of his head with the other. Chat Noir repeatedly slammed the soldier’s head into the steering wheel, setting off the horn several times. The soldier raised his leg and kicked Chat Noir in the shin and took his other hand off the wheel to punch Chat Noir in the gut.

Chat Noir released the soldier and clutched his gut. The soldier then took both his legs and kicked Chat Noir, knocking him out of the truck. Chat Noir grabbed on to the still opened door to avoid falling out of the moving vehicle.

The soldier kept his left foot on the gas pedal and turned to kick the door. The door flew back and then flew right back to the truck. The soldier kicked it again.

“You’re stuck Chat Noir, you’re not going to win this fight.”

Chat Noir looked up the road and grinned at the driver, “I know, I’m just here to distract you.”

The soldier stopped kicking, his smile dropped and his eyes widened as he turned to look ahead of him; several police cars were parked just down the road, blocking it.

He immediately put his foot on the breaks, but nothing happened. He looked over at Chat Noir with a terrified face.

“Oopsie, I think I broke the breaks. For something with breaks in the name you think it would be harder to break.” Chat Noir said with a sly smile before leaping off the door. The driver looked at the cars he was about to collide with, before putting on his seat belt.

The truck slammed into police cars, sending bits of metal flying everywhere. Right on cue several police cars pulled up behind it.

The police officers raced over to the door and yanked it open, pulling the groaning driver out of the vehicle and placing handcuffs on him.

Chat Noir ran over to the police officers and they waved to him. Ladybug, seeing the vehicles were no longer operational, jumped down onto the streets.

She patted Chat Noir on the back, “Nice work Chat,”

“All those years of watching Raiders of the Lost Ark finally paid off,” Chat Noir said flexing his muscles.

Ladybug peered into the vehicle. She looked back at the road and began looking in all directions.

“Wait a minute, where’s Major War?” she asked.

Chat Noir began looking around as well, “Yeah, where is he?”

“The plan only worked if he was in one of the vehicles.”

The driver of the second truck groaned before speaking up, “Major War should be arriving any moment.”

“In what?” Chat Noir asked.

The driver paused for a second before answering, “A tank.”

“WHAT?!” The policemen, Ladybug, and Chat Noir screamed.

Immediately, they felt the ground shake and turned their heads as they heard something mechanical approach them. They all turned to look down the street to see a large tank approaching.

“Well … tanks for the warning,” Chat Noir said looking at the soldier.

The hatch on top of the tank opened up and Major War stuck his head out.

“Well it looks like the police can do something if they put their tiny minds to it. Then again, put enough idiots in a room and they’ll eventually figure out how to open a door.”

Major War shook his head, “Then again, my soldiers were useless. They always say, ‘If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.’ Figures I would be the only one actually competent enough to not lose.”

Ladybug sighed, “He’s still as egotistical as ever.” She paused as she squinted at him, “He still has that beret on, I’m betting the Akuma is in there.”

“Now, face the true power of the military,” Major War triumphantly proclaimed as he closed the hatch of the tank.

The tank started moving towards them, adjusting the large canon, pointing it towards the group of police cars.

“We have to lure him away!” Ladybug yelled to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir nodded in agreement. The two of them ran to another street to lure the tank away from the policemen. The tank turned onto the next street to follow them. The tank fired a shot at them, but instead of hitting them, it hit a parked car that exploded in a big ball of fire.

The two of them raised their arms in front of their faces to shield the bright light from their eyes. They looked at the tank which was still moving towards them. They continued to sprint down the street as fast as they could. The tank fired again, hitting a nearby building. The side of the building was blown off the second floor, a piano fell out of the building and smashed on the street. In the opening of the building, there was a man sitting on a stool with his arms outstretched, no doubt playing the piano before it fell out of his apartment. He looked through the large hole in his wall with a confused look before shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

“I don’t think we’d be able to tank a hit from him,” Chat Noir said to Ladybug as the continued to run.

“I know, we need to think of a plan,” she quickly replied.

Another explosion cut off Chat Noir, as Major War blew up another car.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and yelled, “LUCKY CHARM!”

 A can of oil fell into her arms. She stared at it for a second before she got an idea.

“Aha, let’s lure him to the bridge, I’ll spill the oil causing the tank to lose control and fall into the river. I’ll need you to distract him though,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir nodded and did an over the top salute gesture with this hand, “Yes milady.”

They continued to run down the street with Major War following them in his tank. They turned to anther street and saw the bridge up ahead.

“Alright Chat, it’s time,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir nodded and turned around to run at the tank. The tank fired another shot at Chat Noir who dove to the side to avoid it. He sprinted right up to it and leapt on top of it.

He raised his claw into the air and yelled, “CATACLYSM!” He swiped at the large canon on the tank and it immediately started falling apart. Chat Noir turned and gave a thumbs up to Ladybug who was still running towards the bridge to set up the oil spill.

He heard the hatch of the tank open, as Major War slowly climbed out of the tank. It was only at this distance that Chat Noir could tell just how tall and physically built he was.

Major War cracked his knuckles followed by his neck, both of which made a loud cracking sound.

“Alright punk, you asked for it, now I am going to give it to you,” Major War growled.

Chat Noir pulled out his staff and the two of them lunged at each other. Chat Noir swung his staff at Major War’s stomach, who caught it with one hand and punched Chat Noir with the other. Chat Noir doubled over and kicked at Major War, who caught his leg and threw Chat Noir backwards. Chat Noir fell over on his back, Major War leaped to him and slammed his fist at Chat Noir’s head. Chat Noir rolled to the side to avoid the punch, Major War’s fist smashed into the tank, narrowly missing Chat Noir, leaving a dent in the tank.

Chat Noir swung his staff at Major War’s head, Major War barely flinched as the staff smashed against his face. Major War grabbed Chat Noir’s staff and yanked Chat Noir towards him. Chat Noir was pulled into Major War who wrapped an arm around Chat Noir’s neck, placing him in a headlock.

Major War began punching Chat Noir in the face. Chat Noir grunted every time Major War’s fist connected with his face. Chat Noir swung his staff up between Major War’s legs, striking him in the groin. Major War immediately let go and let out a pained grunt and clutched his groin. Chat Noir then swung his staff at Major War’s neck, Major War let out a gag and clutched his neck as he fell backwards. Chat Noir jumped on top of him but Major War kicked him back.

The two of them both got up on the still moving tank, Chat Noir wiped the sweat off his face, Major War rubbed his neck.

“You want to play dirty do you? Just like the Kill Joys. Fine, two can play at that.” Major War bitterly stated.

Major War pulled out a knife from his vest. With his free hand he motioned for Chat Noir to come closer.

Chat Noir gazed over to the bridge behind Major War, he spotted Ladybug drenching it in oil. He had to distract Major War a little longer.

“You seem like such a knife guy, sure let’s play.” Chat Noir said.

Major War swung his knife at Chat Noir, he jumped back to avoid it. Major War thrusted his knife towards Chat Noir who fell onto his back and grabbed Major War’s arm. Chat Noir then pulled down on the arm and used the momentum to launch himself into the air and slam his knee into Major War’s face. Major War stumbled backwards before diving at Chat Noir and knocking him to the ground.

Major War was now on top of Chat Noir, who grabbed Major War’s arm to desperately try and stop the knife from reaching his face. The knife was slowly getting closer to his face. Major War grinned as he began to overpower Chat Noir, the knife only a few inches from his face.

“No please, not the face, that’s my best feature, aside from my hair, my voice, my body … you know pretty much my everything.” Chat Noir grunted as he continued to try and force the knife away.

Major War raised an eyebrow, “What are you, a model?”

Chat Noir chuckled, “Well, I have a feeling that I would make a great one if I tried.”

“Well models are not fighters kid, and it is clear to me that you are not a fighter,” Major War bragged.

“Yeah well, fighters are not smart,” Chat Noir replied rather pleased.

“What do you mean kid?” Major War asked dismissively.

“You’re about to drive off the bridge buddy,” Chat Noir said resisting a laugh.

Major War looked up to see the tank was approaching the bridge. He immediately got off Chat Noir and hopped right back into the tank. Chat Noir gave a sigh of relief as Major War got off him. He slowly stood up as he felt the tank turn, before he started spinning around in a circle violently as it passed over the slippery oil. Chat Noir could see it was sliding towards the edge of the bridge. He was about jump off the bridge when he saw Major War climb out of the tank.

Chat Noir jabbed him with his staff and slammed it into his head. Major War stumbled backwards and fell back into the tank. Chat Noir shut the hatch and gave a salute before jumping off the tank.

The tank rammed through the bridge, breaking through the stone walls and plummeted into the river. Ladybug and Chat Noir both ran over the edge look over. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo onto the nearby lamppost and lowered herself towards the water. Major War came out of the water gasping for air. Ladybug grabbed his beret off his head and grabbed him by the scruff before pulling him out of the water. She placed Major War on the bridge and ripped the beret open causing the Akuma to fly out.

Major War stared at Ladybug and sighed, “I was supposed to be unbeatable. Losing to the police and a bunch of kid, how humiliating.”

“Well they say too much pride can kill a man, consider this a valuable lesson,” Ladybug retorted.

Opening her yo-yo, she said, “No more evil doing for you little Akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!”

The yo-yo ensnared the Akuma and she pulled it back into her hands.

“Gotcha!”

She opened her yo-yo and the purified Akuma flew out.

“Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Picking up the can of oil, she threw it into the air and yelled out, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The can of oil turned into a wave of energy that spread out towards the city. All the destroyed cars and building were repaired, the bride was fixed. All the soldiers reverted to their normal selves, wondering why they were in handcuffs. A purple mist covered Major War, his uniform returned to his normal colours as he became Major Guerre again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded their fist together and said in unison, “Pound it.”

Major Guerre began looking around, taking in his surroundings.

“Hm, I could have sworn I was just at City Hall a minute ago,” he said to himself.

“Yeah, well it’s a long story,” Ladybug said to Major Guerre.

“One that involves soldiers, tanks, trucks, guns, knives, and two good looking superheroes,” Chat Noir said as he put his hands behind his head.

Major Guerre frowned, “Was I Akumatized?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ladybug replied.

“I see, I suppose I was feeling rather angry at the Mayor,” Major Guerre muttered.

“Listen, Major Guerre, I know you want to eradicate the Kill Joys, and we appreciate it, but I think your measures are a little extreme … ok really extreme.”

Major War shrugged his shoulders, “I am simply doing whatever I can to protect the city.”

“We know, but please, let the police deal with it, I don’t think we really need tanks running around at this time.” Ladybug begged.

Major War sighed, “Alright fine, I will let the police deal with them. But, if they should ever prove to be too much of I challenge, I would like to say … I told you so.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes just as her earrings beeped.

“And I will expect a full apology from the Mayor, and-”

“You know I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to go, see you Chat Noir,” Ladybug said as she pulled out her yo-yo and swung away.

“Where was I, ah, I would also like more funding for the military, a thank you from every police officer-”

“Yeah, sorry to be a major disappointment, but I can’t stay here and listen to your whole story, so bye!” Chat Noir said as he jumped away.

Hawkmoth growled in frustration back in his lair, yet again his plan was foiled.

“You two are a major pain in my backside! One day I will have my own army doing my every will, and the first order would be to eliminate you two. Once I have your Miraculous, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!” he roared as the window to his lair closed.

 

* * *

  

Damiano entered the boss’ room and cleared his throat. The hooded man at the other side of the room turned to look at him.

“Ah, Damiano, what brings you here,” the boss said.

Damiano shifted his weight around before answering, “Well Peter got caught by these military weirdos, and right after that, Chat Noir and Ladybug showed up and took him away to the police.”

The boss paused for a few seconds and started to pace around the room.

“That’s two of my boy’s they’ve caught. I think it’s time to start my plan,” he coldly stated.

The boss stopped and quickly walked towards Damiano, he put his hands on Damiano’s shoulders before continuing.

“I want you and some of the others patrolling the city. Keep your eyes peeled for those two, but don’t do anything, no muggings, no vandalism, no nothing. Instead, make notes of where you spot them. Are they constantly coming in and out of certain buildings? If so, which ones? Got it?” he asked.

Damiano nodded his head.

“Good, if all things go according to plan, we may be able to figure out who these ‘superheroes’ really are,” he said, making quotations with his fingers.

Damiano started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to the boss.

“Boss, they only show up when an Akuma comes around, and those happen randomly. It will take forever to find out where they are frequently spotted,” he stated.

The boss turned around and walked over to his desk, putting his sunglasses on before he replied to Damiano.

“An excellent point. Well there’s only one simple answer,” he said, raising a finger.

He looked over at Damiano and slyly stated, “We make some noise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a bit different. Ergo, there won't be an Akuma at all. You can see where this is going. It is going to be the first chapter dedicated to my new villains; the Kill Joys. Spoilers, it won't be the last one either.


	7. The Suprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kill Joys are plotting against the two Parisian superheroes. Meanwhile the two of them start to become closer while they are not wearing skin-tight outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 5 months after the last one. Wow I suck. You can thank writer's block for that. This is my longest chapter at over 10,000 words! This chapter's a bit more character driven then my previous chapters.

Chat Noir climbed back into the window of the Agreste mansion. He dropped down onto the couch and detransformed back into Adrien Agreste. He let out a muffled moan into his pillow.

“Mission accomplished,” he muttered.

Plagg flew over to his head and laid his paw on Adrien’s head. “Nice work kid, how about a celebratory cheese meal, your treat!” Plagg said.

Adrien slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

He got up and walked over to the door of his bedroom and opened it. He strolled down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a slice of camembert cheese and closed the fridge. He walked back over to his room and closed the door. He placed the camembert on the desk and walked back over to the couch and jumped on it. Plagg immediately flew over to the cheese and began eating it.

Adrien looked over at Plagg who was still eating the cheese and shook his head. “I’ll never understand how you like that stuff,” he muttered to himself.

After a moment of silence, which was broken when Plagg burped. Adrien turned back to Plagg and asked to him,“Is this how it’s going to be? Just constantly fighting crime and taking down Akumas? Is this what my life’s going to be until I die?”

Plagg smacked his lips before answering, “What’s the matter kid? You getting tired or something? I thought you liked being a superhero, running around and saving the day, not being cooped up in this house.”

“I do like it,” Adrien quickly replied, “It’s just … I never really thought about my future that much as a superhero. I mean, are Ladybug and I still going to be doing this stuff when we’re sixty years old?”

“Look kid, don’t worry, when the time comes, you’ll know what to do. In the mean time, eat, party, relax. Live your life. Maybe get a girlfriend or something to take your mind off these things.” Plagg answered.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, “Uh, a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, since Ladybug already has a person she likes, you should get one too!” Plagg said hovering around Adrien’s head.

“But she was perfect Plagg,” he whined, “How am I supposed to find anyone remotely close to her?”

Plagg shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno, date some girls and maybe you’ll find a good replacement.”

“I can’t just start dating random girls and dumping them to see who’s the best!” Adrien interjected.

Plagg sighed, “Well then think about it, what are your options, and pick the best one.”

Adrien sighed, “Alright, well Alya’s dating Nino, so she’s taken. Chloe is a good friend, but she’s not someone I would call girlfriend material. Mylène is with Ivan…”

“What about that Marinette girl?” Plagg asked.

Adrien looked up at Plagg, “Marinette? I’m not sure, I think she doesn’t like me, every time I’m near she seems on edge, like she’s scared of me.”

“But she’s nice, right?” Plagg asked.

“Yes.”

“Brave?"

“Yeah.”

“Cute?”

“Um, well, I never really looked at her like that, but I suppose so.”

“Sounds like winner to me kid.” Plagg said flying into Adrien’s hair.

“I guess so, she is really sweet, and her parents are also really nice.”

“Maybe you should ask her out tomorrow,” Plagg suggested.

“I will, should be easy, I can talk to Ladybug, I can definitely talk to Marinette,” Adrien said as he lay down on the couch.

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s the plan boss?” Jean asked.

The Kill Joys were huddled around a round table with a map in the centre.

“You’ve seen these two, right Jean?” the boss asked.

“Yes.”

“And they seemed to be teenagers correct?” the boss continued.

“I believe so,” Jean said rubbing the back of his neck.

“They could be students, we’ll need to find out.”

“How,” Ahmed asked.

The boss pointed to a spot on the map, “I want some of you guys to cause some problems just outside the school tomorrow, make sure to do it during school hours. At the same time, I want some of you watching the streets; see where they come from, if they come out of the school; they’re students. Which should narrow down the options for their secret identities,” the boss stated.

The Kill Joys nodded and murmured in agreement.

“Everyone understand?” the boss asked quietly.

“Yes boss!” they all responded.

The boss nodded his head, “Good, now unfortunately there will be the risk of getting arrested. But if everything goes according to plan, that won’t matter. We’ll be able to bust everyone out if we get them.”

“Get what?” Joe asked.

The boss looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Their Miraculouses of course.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Adrien made sure he was early for school. He walked into homeroom and sat at his desk. He took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare himself.

_Alright, you can do this Adrien. Just ask Marinette out for a cup of coffee or something. Or go see a movie, hopefully this time, a giant mutant bug won’t interrupt._

Nino soon showed up and sat next to Adrien. “How’s it going man?” Nino asked.

“Good,” Adrien replied.

“Did you see those military weirdos yesterday?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, that was scary, glad Chat Noir and Ladybug showed up when they did.” Adrien replied, “I saw some of it on the Ladyblog, Alya really goes out of her way to get those good stories.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Nino muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing, just, you know, I’m a little scared that one day something bad is going to happen to her. With her following these dangerous Akumas around, I’m scared one day she’s going to get too close and get hurt.”

Adrien paused for a second before replying, “Don’t worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I know, I just … worry a bit. I know I shouldn’t.”

Adrien grabbed Nino’s shoulders, “There is nothing wrong with that Nino,” he firmly stated, “If anything it shows how much you care for Alya. She’s lucky to have a guy like you.”

Nino smiled, “I guess you’re right, thanks man.”

Adrien returned the smile, “No problem.”

Alya came into the classroom a few minutes later. A little while later, the bell rang, with Marinette bursting into the room a minute later.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Marinette said though her gasps for air.

“Forget to set the alarm clock again?” Mrs. Bustier asked.

Marinette said nothing and went to her seat.

“Hey girl,” said Alya.

“Hey Alya,” Marinette responded.

“Hey Marinette,” Nino said with a wave.

“Hi Marinette, made glad you it,” Adrien stuttered.

Nino, Marinette, and Alya all shot him a confused look.

'“I mean, glade youit made.” Adrien stuttered again.

“Are you having a stroke or something dude?” Nino asked.

Adrien’s cheeks turned red, “No,” he squeaked.

_Really, you’re getting tongue tied now! You can talk to a superhero no problem but you can’t talk to one girl?!_

_It’s cause I’m a group, if I was alone with her, I would do much better._

After what seemed like an eternity, class had ended. The students all began to pour out of the classroom. Adrien spotted Marinette leaving and immediately ran after her.

“Marinette wait!” he yelled to her.

Marinette froze. She slowly turned around to face Adrien, “AaAdrien? What is it?” she squeaked.

“I was uh, just wondering, if, well … you know … you uh… you … uh, were busy. You know … like did you have, ppppplans for anything?”

“Um, no,” she replied.

“Oh, me too! I mean, I have fences, I mean fencing after, but I have some modeling after that.”

“I know. I mean, why would I know your schedule I would never know that!” Marinette quickly replied.

“Well anyways, I was wondering, if … well … you know … you … and you, I mean I, I mean, no I, could uh, you know, umm, well” Adrien began.

“Adrikins!” Chole called.

“Not now,” he whispered.

Chloe grabbed Adrien’s arm, “Adrien are you alright, I heard someone mentioned you had a stroke in class.”

Adrien sighed, “I didn’t Chloe.”

“Well if you need to see a doctor, I would recommend the one my daddy has, she’s the best doctor in all of Paris,” Chloe replied.

Chloe turned to look at Marinette and motioned for her to leave. “You can leave now Marinette, go on, bye,” Chloe said waving her off.

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked away. Adrien tore his arm out of Chloe’s grip and followed her.

“Marinette!”

Before she could stop, a window on the ground floor shattered. Everyone stopped to look over at the window. Someone walked over to it and picked up a brick.

“Did someone throw a brick through the window?” the student asked. Just then, another brick was thrown through the window, shattering it. Some students started to scream.

The principal, Mr. Damocles came out of his office. “What’s going on out here?” he asked.

“Someone’s throwing bricks through the windows,” one student replied.

Immediately after the student finished speaking, a lit bottle was thrown through the broken window. The bottle shattered on the floor, spilling the flaming liquid on the pavement. Another one was thrown in through the other broken window.

“Everyone get back to their classes!” Mr. Damocles yelled.

Mr. Damocles immediately went back to his office, his voice was then heard on the speakers. “Code red, we are now in lockdown mode. Everyone stay away from the windows!” Panic immediately erupted in the school. Students ran in all directions screaming. Adrien grabbed Chloe and shoved her into their homeroom.

“Stay here, I’ll go look for others,” he ordered.

He closed the door and ran into the washroom, checking the stalls to make sure no one else was around.

“Plagg it’s time to transform!” Adrien yelled. “PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”

 

* * *

 

“So, we just break some windows, throw in some Molotov cocktails and wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up right?” Tony asked.

Heinrich nodded his head, “Yup, Ahmed and Joe are down there,” he said pointing down the street, “and waiting to see where they come from, if Jean was right, they are teenagers and are most likely in school at this point.”

Tony nodded, “Unless they’re sick today,” he pointed out.

“Crap … I didn’t think of that,” Heinrich muttered, “but they seemed healthy yesterday, as they were able to stop Major War, so most likely they should be fine today.”

“It was just a thought,” Tony mumbled.

Heinrich picked up another Molotov cocktail and was about to throw it when he spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir on the roof of the school.

“They came out of the school, right?” Heinrich asked Tony.

Tony nodded, “I think so, Ahmed and Joe probably got a better view of it.”

“Well that means they are students, the search will be much narrower now.”

“Just gotta figure out where they live.”

They stared at Ladybug and Chat Noir who jumped into the air.

“You know we should probably run,” Tony muttered.

“Yeah, I think so,” Heinrich quickly responded.

They both turned tail and bolted down the street. Unfortunately for them, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of them.

“You’ve guys have gone too far this time,” Chat Noir growled.

“Attacking a school where there are children is a very low and underhanded thing to do,” Ladybug said in agreement.

“Well to be honest, we’re not trying to harm children, we did it to lure-” Tony began.

Heinrich jabbed him in the stomach and gave him a ‘be quiet’ look.

“It doesn’t matter why you did it, you’re going down,” said Ladybug as she twirled her yo-yo.

  
She threw her yo-yo at Tony’s arm, swung him around her head and threw him into a lamppost. Chat Noir pulled out his staff and smacked Heinrich across the head with it. He then swung it upwards knocking Heinrich back and brought it down on his head. Heinrich and Tony were both sprawled on the ground groaning with pain.

Chat Noir spun his staff around flexed his muscles, “Thanks for the warm up guys.”

Ladybug shook her head, “Next time you want to attack a school,” Ladybug began, but the sound of police sirens cut her off. “Now go join your friends in jail, I’m sure the Kill Joys there want some company.” Ladybug said with a wave. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the left side of the school and swung over to it. Chat Noir jumped over to the right side of the school.

Heinrich slowly lifted his head and stared at the school, a devious grin spread out across his face.

“So, they are students,” he chuckled as the police cars stopped in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir climbed back into the window of the washroom and detransformed. Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

“That was crazy,” he muttered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, “I can’t believe those guys would attack the school. Why would they do something like that?!”

Plagg shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know kid, at least you took care of them without a problem.”

“Yeah but,” Adrien began, “this is a new low for them. What if they do something worse next?”

“You and Ladybug will take care of it kid,” Plagg replied.

“What if we fail, what if I fail! I’m the unlucky one, what if I royally mess up, what if it gets someone hurt, or worse?!”

Plagg sighed, “Kid, leave the pessimism to me, alright? You’ll do fine.”

Adrien sighed but said nothing. He stepped out of the washroom and looked around; there was no one outside of the classrooms. He walked back to his homeroom. As he was walking, he heard Mr. Damocles on the PA system. “The situation outside has been dealt with, classes will resume as scheduled.” Adrien could have sworn he heard a collective groan from the classrooms. He gave a soft chuckle and knocked on the classroom door. The door opened and stepped in.

“Mr. Agreste, where were you?!” Mrs. Bustier yelled.

“I was in the washroom,” Adrien said pointing to the washroom.

Mrs. Bustier sighed, “Well, at least you’re safe and accounted for.”

He walked over to his seat and noticed that Marinette wasn’t there.

“Where’s Marinette?” he asked Alya.

He could see panic in her eyes, “You didn’t see her!?” Alya asked in a panicked state.

“No,” Adrien replied, equally worried. He ran over to the door and opened it, only to find Marinette on the other side.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, where were you?!” Mrs. Bustier asked in the same fashion she had asked Adrien.

“I was hiding in the washroom,” Marinette quickly replied, pointing to the girl’s washroom.

“Well, the lockdown is over now, proceed to your next class,” she ordered the students.

“Aw, can’t we go home?” Kim whined.

“No, everything is fine now, it was a bunch of delinquents, Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with them accordingly,” Mrs. Bustier replied.

“I wish they waited a few hours to take care of it,” Kim muttered.

They slowly proceeded out of the classroom. Adrien followed Marinette.

“Hey Marinette,” he called out.

Marinette again froze in her tracks and slowly turned to face Adrien. “Yyyyyyyes Adrien?!” she stuttered.

“I never got to finish talking to you before we were rudely interrupted by the Kill Joys.”

Marinette gave a weak laugh, “Uh yeah, those guys certainly live up to their names.”

“Anyways,” he began, “I wanted to know if … well … you know … I was just wondering … I mean you could say no if you wanted to. I mean, I’m … not forcing you, unless you want me to. I MEAN, I was just asking, if, if, if, if, you were, uh, free to do, some … stuff on the weekend?” said Adrien.

“Um, like what stuff?” Marinette asked.

“You know, like like like like, aaaaaaaa, movie or something, or perhaps a coffee, or anything you want.”

Marinette’s face grew pale, “AAaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrreeee you, assssssssking me oooouuuuuut?” she said slowly, as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I mean, well, in a way, yes. Only if you want to!” he quickly added.

Marinette’s right eye twitched, “Could you give me a second?” she asked quietly.

“Sure,” Adrien quickly replied.

“Thanks.”

She ran into the girl’s washroom. Adrien thought he heard her scream ‘YES’, a few times to be precise. After a minute, she calmly walked out of the washroom and nodded her head excitedly.

“Yes, I would love to go out with you.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good, I thought for a minute … well … never mind what I thought,” he answered.

“So, what are your plans?” Marinette asked. Adrien froze for a second.

 _Plans?! I didn’t even think she would say ‘yes’ I thought she was afraid of me. Think Agreste think_!

“Um, why don’t you and I, gggggggggggg,” he stuttered, “ggggooo to that café we went to a few days ago, you know … just the two of us.”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied.

“Cool, Saturday, around, 12 o’clock?” he suggested.

“Sure,” Marinette said immediately.

“Great see you there,” Adrien said with a wave.

“See you there,” she repeated.

Adrien let out another sigh of relief.

_Alright, you got your very first date, do not, I repeat DO NOT screw this up!_

_Should be fine, if Hawkmoth and those Kill Joys don’t do anything._

_Don’t jinx it man!_

 

* * *

 

Ahmed and Joe both ran back to the Headquarters of the Kill Joys. They knocked two times slow, three times fast, and two more times slow. The door opened, Jacques was standing on the other side.

“Well?” he asked.

“It was successful, or at least, partially,” Ahmed stated.

“Tony and Heinrich got caught, but we got the information,” Joe interjected.

Jacques shrugged his shoulders, “Well, that’s better than nothing, hope the boss’ plan works. Otherwise those two are going to be in prison for awhile, along with Marco and Peter.” “Speaking of which, you should report this to the boss,” Jacques said motioning to the back.

The two men stepped into the warehouse and strolled over to the boss’s quarters.

“Did you guys, do it?” Fritz yelled out.

“Sure did,” Joe yelled back.

“What happened to Tony and Heinrich?”

“They got busted,” Joe replied.

“Aw man.”

They continued to walk through the warehouse and walked up the stairs to the boss’ room. They knocked on the door and waited for the boss to reply.

“Come in,” he called out.

Ahmed opened the door and they both stepped in. He spotted the boss at the table looking at the map of Paris, beside him was Damiano and Franco who were talking, but both stopped to look up at Ahmed and Joe.

“Well?” Damiano asked.

“Well Tony and Heinrich got caught, but we can confirm that Ladybug and Chat Noir did in fact come out of the school,” Joe proudly stated.

The boss stood up and strolled over to the two of them. He put left hand on Joe’s left shoulder and his right hand on Ahmed’s right shoulder. “Good work, their sacrifices won’t be in vain by the end of this. We’ll bust out anyone who got caught,” He solemnly stated.

They both nodded their heads. And the boss strolled back to the table.

“Students, that’s … a little embarrassing when you think about it,” the boss said as he sat down.

“How so?” Damiano asked.

“Well, two teenagers have stopped the plans of a supervillain several times, they’ve also put four of our own behind bars as well,” the boss replied.

Ahmed scratched his head, “Well, when you put it that way … yeah, it is.”

The boss nodded and sat back down. “Um, what were you guys talking about?” Ahmed asked.

Franco shrugged, “Just where to attack next.”

“We’re going to do another attack?” Joe asked.

The boss nodded, “We know they’re students, now we need to know where they live. Unfortunately, this is the tricky part, Paris is a big city, it could take along time to figure out where they live. Not to mention, there might be times they could be staying at a friend’s house, or on an over night trip, which would mean even if we found them coming out of a building, we would have to double check to make sure if they appear there again at another date.”

“Ugh.” Ahmed groaned.

The boss nodded and Franco replied, “Yeah, we need to figure out a way to lure them out with the smallest chance of getting caught. Paying people to do things for us, faking things, get away vehicles, hiding spots, you name it. Otherwise, by the time we figure out who they are, we’ll have no one around to do anything to them.”

“One idea is start a fire and quickly book it, hopefully those two will show up to help get people out of the burning building, of course, we’ll need to post people all over the city to locate their homes,” Damiano added.

“Or wait for an Akuma attack, which are unpredictable and therefore unreliable,” Franco pointed out.

“A lot of trouble, but in the end, it will be worth it. With the Miraculouses in our hands, we will be unstoppable, we’ll own this city. It’ll be our own private playground. No need to worry about anyone anymore. No one will ever wrong us again!” the boss triumphantly proclaimed.

“Hell yeah!” Joe shouted.

“All we desired would be ours; money, food, cars … a home … respect. Heh, respect, that’s something money can’t buy. Power, that might get you respect, but then again, mostly you get fear. It’s earned, but even if you think you deserve it, if you show it to everyone, sometimes, people won’t give it to you,” the boss continued.

“I know boss,” Ahmed quietly replied.

The boss sighed, “Don’t mean to get philosophical on you guys.”

“I don’t mind,” Ahmed replied. The others nodded in agreement.

“Anyways,” the boss continued, “I was thinking we could have some guys over at the bridge, cause a ruckus, or fake something. We might see which side of the city they come from. Which would cut down the searches in half.”

“That’s a good idea, so, what kind ruckus were you planning?” Joe asked.

The boss shrugged, “Fake a suicide attempt or something.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Alya both walked out of the school together, in a deep conversation.

“No, way, he asked you out?!” Alya asked incredulously.

“YES!” Marinette screamed, causing several students to stop and look at her funny.

“Well congratulations girl,” said Alya, patting her on the back.

“I can’t believe it, it’s a dream come true. Now we’ll get married, have three kids, and have a pet hamster like I planned.” Marinette proclaimed excitedly, causing more people to give her a funny look.

“Let’s not bring up the whole marriage and having kids thing in public, ok?” Alya asked, giving her a nervous look.

“Oh, sorry,” Marinette said while blushing.

“What are you screaming about Marinette?” came an voice from behind.

“Oh boy,” Alya muttered.

Chloe was standing behind them with her hands on her hips, “Why are you talking about marriage, as if anyone would want to marry you in your current state.”

“You’re one to talk Chloe, I don’t see anyone asking you out,” Marinette retorted.

Chloe looked as if Marinette had slapped her, “Oh please, I have to turn down so many guys all the time.”

“Really, like who?” Marinette asked.

“Well … there was … ugh, I’m not going to explain it to you.” Chloe replied after a few seconds of thinking. She whipped her head back and stormed off. She passed by an old man sitting down by the corner holding a can. The man’s large hood was covering most of his face. “Excuse me would you please spare some change?”

Chole rolled her eyes, “Do I look like I have a fortune on me, can’t you find someone else to help you?”

Chloe strolled past him and the man called out again. “Please dear, I lost my wife to cancer and I can’t even afford to feed my kids.”

Chloe stopped walking immediately, she slowly turned her head back to look at the man and walked back over to him. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out some bills and placed it in the man’s cup. “Here,” she sighed.

“A little rough around the edges, but deep down … perhaps … she would do,” the man said to himself quietly.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“Thank you dear, the kids will appreciate it, my wife would thank you too,” he said bowing his head.

Chloe stared at the man for a moment before walking away. The man swore he saw a small smile on her face as she turned.

 

* * *

 

Adrien stepped out of his limousine and walked into his house. He walked past Nathalie who was at he usual desk.

“Hello Nathalie,” Adrien said with a nod of his head.

“Hello Adrien,” she replied, not looking at Adrien.

“Is my father home?” he asked.

“Yes, he’s in his office,” she replied curtly.

“Alright, thanks,” he answered. He walked over to his father’s office and knocked on the door.

“You may enter,” his father stated.

Adrien opened the large doors and stepped inside his father’s office.

“Hello father,” Adrien said weakly.

“Hello Adrien, what are you doing here?” his father quickly replied.

“I came to tell you something,”

“I’m a bit busy now, so make it quick.”

“I uh, well … I have a … a date Saturday afternoon.” Adrien muttered.

His father stopped what he was doing and looked up at Adrien. “With whom?” he asked.

“Uh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Remember, the girl who made that pigeon hat you liked.”

Gabriel stared at Adrien for a minute before replying, “Yes, I remember. She seems well mannered. I suppose it would be alright.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for his father to disapprove of Marinette. His father began to ask more questions, “Where do you intend to take Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

“The café, father,” he quickly answered.

“At what time?”

“Noon.”

“Very well, I’ll have the chauffeur pick you both up at two o’clock.”

“We can just walk father, you don’t need to send the Gorilla.” Adrien began.

“He will pick both of you up and then drop her off at her home. Is that clear?” his father sharply retorted.

Adrien sighed, “Yes father.”

“Good.”

Adrien opened the door and stepped out of his father’s office. Adrien walked up the stairs and went into his room and sat down on his couch. He let out another sigh and put his hands behind his head. “Well, at least he didn’t say no to my date with Marinette,” he muttered.

“That’ll take your mind of some of the problems going on kid,” said Plagg as he flew out of Adrien’s pocket.

“I never had a girlfriend before Plagg, I hope I don’t mess this up.”

Plagg waved a paw, “Come on kid, have some faith in yourself. You’ll do fine, plus, you’re a model, you can easily find another girl if this doesn’t work out. Anyways, nice work today, let’s celebrate with some cheese.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette walked into her parent’s bakery with an extra vigour in her step. Her mother noticed and waved to her.

“Hello Marinette, you seem to be in a good mood today,” her mother noted.

“Well I am mom,” Marinette replied beaming.

“Oh, and why is that?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you and dad at dinner mom,” Marinette said walking up the stairs to her room.

“Alright dear,” her mother replied.

She climbed into her room and threw her school bags onto her bed and plopped herself onto her chair. “I can’t believe it … Adrien Agreste asked me out!” Marinette repeated. “It’s like a dream come true, pinch me Tikki.”

Tikki smiled, “You’re not dreaming Marinette, this is really happening.”

“I still can’t believe it. Finally, after all this time, Adrien Agreste is my boyfriend,” Marinette sighed.

“At least you didn’t have to ask him out,” Tikki answered.

Marinette’s eye’s widened, “Oh god, can you have imagined how that would have went?”

Tikki nodded her head, “Oh Aaaaaadrien, do you want out go me?” she stuttered.

Marinette nodded, “Probably something like that, but did you see, he seemed to stutter a bit as well.”

“Perhaps it means you’re more similar than you thought, maybe he liked you for a long time as well, but never had the courage to say so,” said Tikki as she flew onto Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette gasped, “Do you think so?” she asked Tikki.

Tikki nodded. “We might have that in common, but he doesn’t dress up in costume and fight crime like I do.” “No, but you’re both shy, caring and thoughtful human beings, not to mention you’re both cute,” Tikki replied with a wink.

Marinette smiled, “I guess you’re right.” She heard a ding as she received a text on her phone. She picked it up and looked at who sent it; it was Alya.

_Are you watching the news?_

_No, what happened?_

_There’s some guy threatening to jump off the bridge._

_OMG!_

_He says he can’t go on with life anymore, he wants to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir something before he does it._

Marinette put her phone down. This was a crazy day, first the Kill Joys attack the school for no reason, then Adrien asks her out, and now someone is threatening to commit suicide.

“Looks like Ladybug is still needed today, TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

 

* * *

 

Ladybug swung over to a building overlooking the bridge. She saw a large crowd of people on the bridge, and a man standing on the edge with a large weight tied to his waist. He was holding on to the lamppost overlooking the crowd. She couldn’t hear what he was saying to the crowd though. She heard Chat Noir land beside her which took her attention away from the man.

“Milady,” he said with a nod.

“Chat,” she replied.

“We better get down there and try to diffuse the situation,” Chat Noir said pointing to the bridge.

She nodded. The two of them climbed down the building and ran over to the bridge. A police officer spotted them and waved to them. She pointed to the man on the edge of the bridge. The two of them nodded and walked over to the man standing on the edge of the bridge.

He spotted them and his face lit up. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, you guys actually came. For once, something goes right in my life,” he said.

Chat Noir raised a hand, “No problem buddy, listen, I know what you’re thinking right now, but trust me, you don’t want to do it.”

“Why not?” the man retorted. “I have nothing, no family, no money, nothing!”

“What happened?” Ladybug asked tentatively.

“Well, you might have guessed, I’m not from these parts,” the man said motioning to his dark skin. “I’m from another country. My whole family was killed. I managed to escape. I came to this country hoping to start a new life, but there’s nothing for me here. I’m not welcome, I’m barely surviving. I might as well have died back home. At least I would have been with my family.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Ladybug replied quietly. “What’s your name?”

“Ahmed,” the man replied.

“Listen Ahmed, I can’t fathom what you must be going through right now, but do you really think your family would want you to throw your life away after everything they’ve done for you?” “Well,” Ahmed began before going silent. “They would want you to keep on going, to live out your life to the fullest and be as happy as you can. There are days where it feels as if the whole world is against you. There were days I felt alone and useless, but I kept on pressing forward, you can’t let the bad days consume you.”

“But what if it never gets better, what if it only gets worse as you go forward,” Ahmed asked with tears in his eyes.

“Well,” Chat Noir said, “Make the best of whatever happiness you come across. And who knows, your life might just turn around.”

Ahmed stared at the two of them for a minute. He looked over the edge of the bridge into the river. He wiped his nose and stepped off the edge and onto the bridge. The crowd let out a loud cheer as Ahmed untied the weight from his waist. Ladybug let out a sigh of relief.

Ahmed walked over to them and smiled, “Thanks, I knew that deep down if anyone could convince me not to go through with it, it would be you two.”

“Don’t worry Ahmed, just remember what I said.” Ladybug replied patting him on the back.

Ahmed nodded his head. “I think I could use some peace and quiet to ease my nerves,” he said.

“Not to worry,” a police officer replied. The police began to order people to leave the area, slowly but surely, the crowd began to clear. Ahmed nodded his thanks at the police and strolled down the bridge.

“Those were some inspirational words milady,” Chat Noir said, patting her on the back.

She shrugged her shoulders, “My parents told me that when I was a kid.”

“Well they sure sound smart, I bet they know what to say for every situation.”

“They certainly helped me cope through some difficult times in my life, anyways, I gotta go Chat, see you later,” she replied with a wave as she pulled out her yo-yo and swung over to a building.

Chat Noir smiled and waved, “See you later.”

 

* * *

 

Ahmed walked down the street whistling. He walked past a few people and stopped in front of a man leaning up against a lamppost.

“Ahmed,” Joe began.

“Joe,” Ahmed replied.

Joe looked around, making sure no one was within earshot before smiling and patting Ahmed on the back. “And the Oscar goes to ...” he said.

Ahmed grinned sheepishly, “Aw shucks man, it was nothing.”

“That some bloody fine acting back there buddy,” Joe said pointing to the bridge.

Ahmed shrugged, “It helps when it’s actually true.”

Joe’s smile faded, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Ahmed shook his head, “It’s in the past man, no need to keep crying about it. As Ladybug said ‘keep going forward. Don’t let the bad days consume you.’”

“That was certainly a rousing speech,” Joe said in agreement.

“Plus, at least I have some happy memories with my family,” Ahmed muttered.

Joe nodded, “Well … you’re right about that. But we’re not trying to have a contest to see whose past is more depressing. We all know the boss would win that.”

“Mhm,” Ahmed nodded solemnly.

“Anyways, did you see which side of the city they came from?”

Joe nodded, “South.”

“Really?”

“Yup. We should report this to the boss,” said Joe as he motioned for Ahmed to follow him.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug landed on the roof of the bakery. She climbed back into her room and de-transformed. Marinette sighed as sat down in her chair. “What a day,” she muttered, “And it’s not even over yet.”

“Today has certainly been rather intense Marinette,” Tikki replied.

Marinette spun around in her chair and looked at her poster of Adrien and smiled. “At least I have the weekend to look for,” she said with a sigh. Tikki nodded her head. Marinette pulled out her phone and browsed through the Ladyblog. The whole debacle on the bridge was just uploaded. She skimmed through the story before deciding to finish her homework.

 

* * *

 

Joe and Ahmed both returned at the Kill Joys’ hideout. The boss called all the members together for a brief discussion.

“So, you’re sure they came from the south side of the city?” the boss asked.

Joe nodded. “Well that certainly reduces that amount of searching that needs to be done.” The boss said triumphantly. “I still need some you guys patrolling the south end of Paris, keeping an eye out for those two.”

“Yes boss,” they all replied.

“Won’t be long now,” he said, “Soon their Miraculouses will be ours.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette was finishing up her science homework when her mother called downstairs.

“Marinette, time for dinner!” she called.

“Coming mom,” Marinette quickly replied. Marinette walked down the stairs to the dinner table and sat down. She grabbed some fresh bread and put it in her plate.

“So, Marinette how did today go?” Sabine asked.

“It went pretty great mom.”

“I heard there was an attack at the school, are you ok?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I was safe dad, Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of that.”

“Well we can certainly count on them to keep us safe in these dangerous times.” Tom replied with a sigh.

Sabine nodded her head before continuing “Which reminds me Marinette, what did you want to talk about? You mentioned being in a good mood when you came home.”

Marinette began to blush, “Oh, that. Right, well, we’re not … doing anything this Saturday, right?”

Sabine shook her head, “Nothing dear, why do you have plans?”

“Well, yeah, you see … um, Adrien kind of, asked me … out.” Marinette mumbled.

“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t catch that,” Tom said putting a hand to his ear.

“Adrien asked me out.” Marinette quickly answered in one breath.

There was a moment of silence at the dinner table before her mother spoke up. “Really?! That’s wonderful dear!”

“We knew it would happen eventually, considering we knew how much you liked him,” Tom said with a smile.

“Wait, you guys knew?” Marinette asked, blushing harder.

“Oh sweetie, it’s not that difficult to see that you liked him. With the way you talked about him, your reactions to him at the bakery, all those posters of him you bought. Honestly I’m sure the entire city knows how much you care for Adrien.”

Marinette continued to blush.

“So where are you two going for your date?” Sabine asked.

“At the café near the movie theatre.” Marinette quickly responded.

“Well I hope you two have a great time,” said Tom.

“Thanks dad, thanks mom.” Marinette replied, still blushing as she took a bite of bread.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by quickly. All Marinette could think about was her date with Adrien. Thankfully Hawkmoth didn’t create anymore Akumas during the week, and the Killjoys were also quiet. There wasn’t much homework assigned, thus she was able to finish it quickly. She was all ready for the date with Adrien tomorrow.

“Ok, remember what we talked about,” Alya said over the phone.

“Remain calm, don’t freak out. Take deep breaths, speak slowly but not too slowly.” Marinette responded.

“Right, just be yourself Marinette and it’ll be fine,” Alya replied.

“I’m just nervous that’s all,” Marinette sighed.

“I could always talk you through an ear piece again if you’re that nervous.” Alya replied.

“No, it’s fine,” Marinette quickly responded, “Besides, if I can’t talk to him on our first date, how are we supposed to get married, have three children, and have a pet dog, cat, and hamster?”

Marinette heard Alya sigh through the phone, “I don’t know. Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for your help Alya,” Marinette said gratefully.

“No problem girl,” Alya replied, “Tell me how it goes tomorrow.”

“Of course, goodnight,” Marinette replied.

“Goodnight,” Alya said as she hung up. Marinette sighed and fell onto her bed, tomorrow she would finally go on a date with Adrien Agreste! She could hardly contain her excitement.

 

* * *

  

The Kill Joys were all sitting down as the boss was pacing in front of them. On the wall, they pinned up a map of the city. The boss pointed to the south side. “We know for a fact that they are students at the local high school, and they seem to live in the south side of the city. So, what did you all learn from the students you were following?” he asked the group.

Fritz raised his hand the boss pointed to him. “My kid lives on the north end of the city. Can’t be her.”

The boss nodded his head. Sam raised his hand. “Mine’s in the south.” Several others began to speak up.

“Mine as well!”

“And mine!”

The boss stared at the group of men all yelling out their responses. He held up a hand to silence them. “Unfortunately,” he began, “It seems quite a lot of them live in the south end. But we do know that they are students. So, all we can do now is keep an eye out on their houses and see if those two superheroes come out of them.”

Sam raised his hand, “They can’t be the kids that were already Akumatized, cause Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up on those occasions as well.”

Several Kill Joys murmured in agreement. The boss nodded his head. “Right, we need a list of the names of the kids that were already Akumatized, also, might help if we stole a yearbook to track all the students attending that school. Fritz think you can do it?” Fritz nodded his head. “Good, I suggest you do it now. It’s the weekend, no one should be there. Wait for it to get dark, then sneak in … or break in, and find a yearbook.”

Fritz stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at the group who were staring at him expectantly. Fritz smiled and pointed at the boss, “I’ll be back faster than you can say, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch.” He opened the door and stepped outside.

“Faster than you can say what?!” Ahmed asked.

Joe rolled his eyes, “It’s some Welsh city, he just learned how to pronounce it and he won’t stop showing off.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette woke up early Saturday morning; it was only 7:00 am. She yawned and slowly got out of bed. “Good morning Marinette, you’re up early,” Tikki said flying over to her.

Marinette smiled, “It’s not every day you get to go on a date with Adrien Agreste,” she said excitedly.

“Perhaps Adrien should ask you out more often, then you won’t have to worry about being late for school,” Tikki said with a giggle. Marinette continued to smile as she got out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes. She was downstairs eating breakfast within five minutes. Her parents were just finishing up breakfast, as opposed to already finishing breakfast and already serving customers at the bakery.

“Well well well,” Tom said raising an eyebrow, “Someone’s up bright and early.”

“I just wasn’t sleepy,” Marinette said with a shrug.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with today being the day you have a date with Adrien Agreste would it?” Tom said innocently.

Marinette gave her parents a sheepish grin, “That might be one reason.”

Sabine touched Marinette’s cheek, “My little girl going on her first date. Where did the time go Tom? One day they won’t let go of your leg in kindergarten and the next they’re going out with their boyfriend.”

Tom chuckled, “Yes, time certainly flies.”

“Well I’m sure you and Adrien will have a great time, he’s such a sweet boy.”

“And handsome, and kind, and caring, and cool, and smart, and sensitive and,” Marinette began before stopping herself as she glared at her parents who were both smiling at her. Marinette stared at her plate and ate without looking back up.

She finished breakfast and started helping her parents around the bakery in the meantime. She worked at the cash register for a bit then moved in the back to help her father bake some cakes. At around 10 o’clock she took a break and sat down at one of the tables in the bakery. She pulled out her phone and scrolled to recent news. One piece of news caught her eye. Break in at High School. She clicked on the article and clicked on the video to watch the news report. A security camera at the school showed a man with a handkerchief wrapped around his mouth, break the window of the door. He then stuck his arm through the open window and unlocked the door. She immediately recognized that handkerchief, it was the one that was worn by those muggers she and Chat Noir had stopped a week ago, who were members of the Kill Joys.

_What could they want from the school?_

“As you can see, a masked man broke into the local high school late last night. The identity of the perpetrator is still unknown, though police say his handkerchief is the same one worn by Kill Joy gangsters,” a news reporter said, while standing in front of the school. Marinette spotted police tape in front of the steps to the school, temporarily closing it off. “The police are still looking to see if anything of value was stolen. Though the only other door that was broken into was one of the staff rooms. Police report that the school should be open by Monday,” the reporter concluded. The video ended and Marinette put down her phone as thoughts ran through her head.

_Why are these guys so interested in our school?_

_What were they looking for?_

_Did they steal anything at all? Are they going to attack the school again?_

_The Kill Joys were starting to become a bigger threat than she expected._

_Maybe we should have let Major War take care of them._

_Nah, he was too extreme. Chat Noir and I will stop them, if it’s the last thing we do. We won’t let them harm anymore people. That goes for Hawkmoth as well_.

She picked up her phone and went back to help her parents. She continued to work until a familiar face walked through the door.

“Hello Marinette,” Adrien said with a wave.

Marinette nearly fell over, thankfully her mother was there to catch her before she fell to the floor. “Adrien?! You’re early,” Marinette said while panting.

“Uh, yeah,” Adrien said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “I just wanted to take a walk with you before we went out to lunch. If it’s ok with you!” he quickly added.

“Oh, of course it’s ok with me, is it ok with you guys?” she asked her parents.

Sabine nodded, “It’s fine by me, Tom?”

Tom smiled, “Of course, have fun you two.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you, come on Marinette.”

“Coming Adrien,” Marinette said, quickly running after him.

Adrien held the door open for her and she stepped outside. The two of them began walking along the sidewalk.

“So, your parents seem nice,” Adrien began.

“Yeah, they’re pretty good,” Marinette began.

“I bet they never yell at you,” Adrien muttered.

Marinette shook her head, “No they can yell pretty loud, it hasn’t happened in a while, but when I was younger, they weren’t afraid to scold me if I got out of line.”

“You don’t seem like someone who would get in trouble a lot,” Adrien replied.

“Neither do you,” Marinette pointed out.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, “Well, technically I wasn’t supposed to come and pick you up myself, my chauffeur was supposed to do that. I kind of snuck out.”

Marinette gasped, “How did you even sneak out, doesn’t your house have a ton of security?”

Adrien smiled and looked at his ring, “I have my ways.” He looked back at Marinette and continued, “My father’s too controlling, I just want to be free. You know? Like not to be told, ‘you can’t eat this, you can’t do that,’ I’m surprised he even let me go on a date to be completely honest.”

“You really thought he wouldn’t let you go out with a girl?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways, I’ve gotten used to it. I’ll probably have to sneak back in before noon to avoid getting in trouble. If he found out, he’d probably never let me go out with a girl again,” he said with a sigh.

Marinette grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. “If you’re really this worried about it, just go home now,” she softly suggested.

“I just wanted to see you a bit before,” he began.

“You did, but just wait until noon, we can talk a some more at the café, without worrying about you getting in trouble,” she added.

Adrien stared at her for second before replying. “You’re right, I’ll see you later,” he said. He started to walk back towards his house and gave one final wave to Marinette. She waved back and turned to walk back towards the Bakery. She noticed a hooded man across the street staring at her, but when he saw that she was looking at him he looked back at the newspaper he was reading. She stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders and returned to the Bakery.

 

* * *

 

Adrien stared at the clock for over an hour before he left his room. It was fifteen minutes until twelve o’clock. He walked to his father’s door and knocked.

“Come in,” came his father.

Adrien stepped into his father’s room. He cleared his throat nervously. “It’s time to go and pick up Marinette, father.”

His father looked at his watch. “Ah yes, I see. Very well. I’ll have your chauffeur pick her up and drop you both off at your destination.”

“Thank you, father,” Adrien said. He turned around and stepped out of his father’s room. He walked down the stairs and through the front door. The Gorilla was already waiting at the limousine for him. He opened the door and motioned for Adrien to step in. Adrien stepped into the limousine. The Gorilla stepped into the driver’s seat and closed the door.

“The Dupain-Cheng bakery please,” Adrien asked politely. The Gorilla grunted, and started the ignition.

 

* * *

 

Marinette stared at the clock the whole time she was waiting in her room. Her heartbeat progressively getting faster as the clock approached 12 o’clock. At eleven fifty, her mother came into her room. “Adrien is here.”

Marinette zoomed past her mother and nearly collided with her father on her way to the door. “Sorry dad,” she squeaked.

When Adrien spotted her, he smiled and waved at her. “Hi Marinette, ready for our date?” he asked.

“Yup, ready can as be, I mean, ready as can be,” she stammered.

Adrien nodded his head. He held out his hand for her to take. She stared at it for a few seconds before slowly taking it in her hand. He led her out the front door where she saw the Gorilla holding the door to the limousine open for them. Marinette gazed at the limousine in awe for a few seconds before stepping inside, with Adrien right behind her. The Gorilla shut the door for them and proceeded to the driver’s seat and began to drive them to the café.

Marinette turned to Adrien, “I’ve never been in a limousine before, this is so cool,” she said excitedly.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, “I’m used to it. After a while it loses its appeal. You’ve seriously never ridden a limousine before?”

Marinette shook her head. “Well, I’m glad you got to experience it,” Adrien said. “With me anyways,” he said with a wink. Marinette looked out the window while blushing. Adrien also looked out the window blushing.

After a few minutes, the car stopped and the Gorilla got out of the limousine. He opened the door and the two of them stepped out to see the café right in front of them. Marinette turned to the Gorilla and said, “Thank you.” The Gorilla nodded, Adrien turned to the Gorilla and added, “So, you’ll come back to pick us up at two o’clock?” The Gorilla nodded and stepped back into the limousine. Adrien and Marinette both stepped into the café. They ordered a coffee and a sandwich and both sat down at a table together.

After taking a bite of the sandwich Adrien began to speak. “So, how’s …. Uh … school?” he asked nervously.

“It’s fine,” she replied quickly. “Well, some I’m doing better in some classes than in others.”

“Which ones?” Adrien asked.

“For instance, I’m better at subjects like, English, Science, History. But math is not my forte,” she said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Adrien nodded, “Ah, math. Don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty good at math. I guess I inherited it from my father, he did get the mathematics award in high school. Science on the other had.” He shook his head.

“Maybe we could help each other on the subjects we’re not very good on?” she suggested.

Adrien nodded his head, “That’s another great idea Marinette, you’re really smart.” Marinette took a sip of her coffee to hide the fact she was blushing. “I bet even Ladybug would think you’re brilliant,” he added.

“I really think you’re giving me too much credit Adrien,” she stated.

“I don’t think you are giving yourself the credit you deserve Marinette. You’re much more than you think you are. You’re the nicest girl I’ve ever met,” he replied.

Marinette put her hand over her mouth to hide the fact that her whole face was scarlet.

“I see where you get it though, your parents are really nice,” he added.

“Wish mine were like that,” he muttered.

Marinette stopped eating her sandwich for a second. She looked at Adrien who’s smile had disappeared. “Was your father always like that?” she asked tenderly.

“No, but he has been for a long time. Ever since my mom vanished,” he somberly stated.

“What happened to her, not to be rude or anything,” she quickly added.

“I don’t know. One day she was here, the next day she wasn’t. My dad spent a whole year looking for her. Hiring private investigators, missing persons posters with promise of a large reward. Ended up spending a fortune trying to find her. Then one day, he just stopped mentioning her, and that was it,” he said. Marinette said nothing, she didn’t know how to respond. “I remember he used to smile. When my mom was still around, he was happy. He would hug me, kiss me, tell me he loved me. He would come in to tuck me in at night if he was home. But after mom vanished, never again. I guess he never loved me.”

Marinette gently placed her hand over Adrien’s, “I don’t think so. I think your father cares for you very much. Why else would he do everything he can to keep you safe; a chauffeur, state of the art security system, I think he’s afraid of losing you as well.”

“But why doesn’t he show it?” Adrien asked. “If he loves me, why doesn’t he say so? It’s been 10 years since he gave me a hug! He doesn’t give a crap about me!” he yelled. He panted heavily before staring at Marinette with an ashamed expression. He buried his head in his arms. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have yelled,” he apologized.

Marinette patted his hand, “It’s ok Adrien, I understand. You’re angry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your father should show more affection to you than he does. But, I promise you, he does love you. I mean who couldn’t love a smart, kind, noble, handsome young man like yourself.” She didn’t really mean to say that last part out loud, but the look on Adrien’s face told her it was the right thing to say.

“You really think so?”

“I’m positive,” she said with full confidence.

Adrien smiled and wiped his eyes. “Thanks Marinette.” Marinette smiled back and reached out to hand Adrien a napkin. He gratefully took it and wiped his eyes again.

“You want to take a walk to clear your head?” she asked. Adrien nodded. The two of them got up from the table and walked outside. Adrien reached out and grabbed her hand again. Causing Marinette to blush yet again. Something caught Marinette’s eye, she looked across the street and saw the same man from before staring at them. When he saw her looking at him he quickly looked back at his newspaper.

Marinette paused for a second, causing Adrien to ask, “Is something wrong Marinette?”

“Huh?” she said looking at Adrien, “Oh it’s nothing.”

The continued to walk along the streets of Paris until they reached the park. They sat down on a bench and stared at the fountain. Adrien turned to Marinette, “Thanks for your support Marinette, I really needed it.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien, “It’s no problem Adrien. I’ll always be here for you.” Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and gave her a hug. Marinette froze for a second before returning his embrace. Adrien released her from his grip and stared at the fountain again.

He let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry for bringing you into all this baggage I have,” Adrien said quietly.

“It’s alright Adrien, everyone has baggage. No family is perfect. You just have to look at the bright side and just keep pressing forward,” she said confidently.

Adrien laughed, “You sound like Ladybug.”

“Uhh, well, I uh, you know, it’s something we both have in common, yeah that’s it. We both try to look on the positive side and move forward,” she said quickly. “You know, if Ladybug ever decided to take a break, I’m sure you would make an excellent Ladybug. As I said, you’re the nicest, smartest, most amazing girl I’ve ever known,” Adrien replied.

Marinette rubbed her neck sheepishly, “Really?” Adrien nodded his head,

“Of course, I always mean what I say,” he added.

“That sound like something Chat Noir would say to Ladybug,” Marinette giggled.

“Oh, really, I uh, well, um, well, what can I say, we’re not ones to give false praise,” Adrien stammered.

Marinette looked back towards the fountain, and her heart skipped a beat. She saw the same man at the other side of the fountain. He wasn’t looking at them but he was looking at the same newspaper from before.

She nudged Adrien, “Psst, Adrien.”

“What?” “You see that guy over there,” Marinette said pointing across the fountain. Adrien looked over towards the fountain, he nodded his head. “I think he’s following us,” she whispered.

“What makes you say that?” Adrien asked.

“I saw him after you went back to your house, after our brief walk. He was staring at us. Then I saw him as we were leaving the café. And now here he is again.”

Adrien stared at the guy for a minute. He saw the man look up at them, only to quickly look down at his newspaper when he saw that Adrien was staring at him. “Let’s head back to the café and wait for the Gorilla there, he’ll drop you off at your house,” Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded and the two of them got up from the bench and started walking back towards the café. Marinette constantly looked behind her to see if the man was following; he wasn’t. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking with Adrien. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the café and waited inside until the Gorilla arrived to pick them up.

At two o’clock sharp the Gorilla showed up in the limousine at the front of the café. They both got up from the table and walked outside. The Gorilla stepped out of the limousine and held the door open for them. They stepped inside the limousine and the Gorilla closed the door and stepped into the limousine.

As they began to drive away, Marinette turned to Adrien. “Well I had a lot of fun today, thanks Adrien,” she said, beaming with energy.

“It’s no problem Marinette, I enjoyed today as well,” Adrien replied bashfully.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They stopped in front of the bakery, the Gorilla stepped out of the limousine to open the door and Marinette and Adrien stepped out of the limousine.

“Well here we are, back at your place,” Adrien said staring up at the bakery, “So, I’ll text you later?” he asked.

Marinette nodded her head excitedly. “Maybe we can arrange another get together?” Adrien asked hopefully.

Marinette nodded her head again. “Cool, so see you later,” Adrien said.

“See you later,” Marinette replied. She turned to open the door to the bakery but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she quickly turned around and kissed Adrien on the cheek. The two of them both blushed profoundly.

“Uh, yyyyyyyeah, see you later,” Adrien said quickly, rubbing his cheek.

Marinette nodded and stepped inside the bakery. She spotted her mother at the cash register. Her mother spotted her and waved to her. “Hello Marinette,” she called out. “How was your date?”

“It was good, we had fun,” Marinette replied.

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” said Sabine. Marinette walked up to her room and pulled out her phone to text Alya.

_Just got back from my date with Adrien!_

_Cool, how did it go?_

_Pretty well._

_What did you guys do?_

_We talked for a bit, ate some lunch, drank some coffee._

_Nice_

_And I gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek._

_:O Seriously?_

_Yeah._

_Dang girl, you got more guts than Ladybug!_

_XD_

_Just call me for the wedding. ;P_

_Sure thing! XD_

Marinette, smiling to herself, put down her phone and went to her computer to browse the internet. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, “Tikki, I feel like I’m on top of the world right now.”

Tikki giggled, “You could probably fly around at how happy you are.”

“Well Tikki, after finally going on a date with Adrien Agreste, you feel as if nothing can bring you down. Maybe my luck is finally starting to change,” she said happily.

“Maybe,” Tikki replied.

 

* * *

 

The limousine stopped in front of the Agreste mansion. The Gorilla opened the door for Adrien, Adrien nodded his head in thanks and walked into his home.

“Hello Adrien,” Nathalie said.

“Hello Nathalie,” Adrien replied.

He waited for her to ask him about his day, but she continued working on the computer. Adrien sighed and continued to his room. He sat down on his couch as Plagg flew out of his shirt. “So, did you enjoy your day kid?” he asked.

“Yeah” Adrien said with a smile, “It was great. I should do it again sometime.”

“I guess you found your girlfriend,” Plagg continued.

Adrien blushed, “Yeah, Marnette’s a great girl. She’s just like Ladybug. Smart, brave, kind … cute,” he added quietly.

 

* * *

 

Ajay was sitting on a bench thinking to himself. He was told to follow one of the students who wasn’t Akumatized to see where she lived. Turned out his assigned student lived at the bakery. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was her name. He spotted her walking with Adrien Agreste earlier in the day.

_I guess the two of them are going out. That makes keeping track of them easier. They kind of look like Ladybug and Chat Noir if you look hard enough. They could be, but then again, they might not be. We’ll have to see._

_She noticed me. Might need to switch kids with someone else. She’s probably two steps away from calling the police next time she sees me. Either that or try to be a bit subtler._

He looked down at the newspaper he was ‘reading’ and noticed it was yesterday’s paper.

_Yeah, bit less obvious would help. I feel slightly stupid._

He put down his newspaper and stood up. He began walking down the street, towards the Kill Joy’s hideout.

_Better go report this back to the boss. Heh, I can picture the kind of fun we’re going to have with those Miraculouses. No matter how long it takes, we’ll get them!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through a big rewrite. One big plot point I was planning was scrapped, or maybe just delayed. I still have to figure out what to put in the next chapter. I have the general plot of the story laid out, but as I'm writing I get new ideas, so it deviates a little bit. Originally planned to be a big throw down between the Kill Joys and our heroes. Might see that later in the story. Next one will probably be another character driven chapter, with the beginning of another Akuma. Will it be out before the year ends? Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> I like cliff-hangers, so expect a lot in this story.


End file.
